My Classmate
by moonchild14
Summary: Selama ini Baekhyun fikir dia sama sekali tidak punya masalah dengan teman sekelasnya. Baekhyun merasa mereka baik-baik saja. Sampai ditahun keduanya di SMA, kehidupan Baekhyun yang tenang-tenang saja kini menjadi sedikit menyebalkan dan agak mengganggunya, dan itu disebabkan oleh salah satu teman lelaki dikelasnya yang bernama Park Chanyeol./Yaoi/BoyxBoy/ChanBaek/DLDR/RnR juseyo
1. Chapter 1

**My Classmate**

 **ChanBaek**

 **T**

 **Yaoi/BoyxBoy**

 **Warn: OOC, typos, tdk sesuai EYD, gaje, abal, garing, dll..**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun, anak tengah dari keluarga Byun. Lelaki ini memiliki tubuh yang ideal namun sedikit kecil untuk ukuran lelaki. Selain itu, bentuk wajahnya mulus dan manis dengan bentuk runcing dibagian bawahnya, Baekhyun juga memiliki mata yang sipit makanya dia sering menggunakan eyeliner, hidung mungil yang mancung, dan bibir merah tipis yang sungguh menggoda. Jangan heran, kalau ada banyak perempuan atau bahkan lelaki yang tertarik padanya.

Baekhyun ini termasuk lelaki yang cukup ramah walaupun dia sedikit cuek terhadap sekitarnya, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak peduli. Baekhyun bahkan mempunyai teman yang lumayan banyak disekolahnya. Jangan lupakan ketiga sahabatnya yang senantiasa menemani Baekhyun sejak dia kelas satu.

Kehidupan Baekhyun nyaris sempurna. Mempunyai keluarga yang lengkap, sahabat yang menyayanginya dan punya banyak teman.

Simpel saja, yang Baekhyun butuhkan hanya ketenangan, berusaha agar dia tidak terkena masalah dan menjalani masa SMA nya dengan lancar dan menyenangkan seperti para siswa pada umumnya.

Sayangnya..apa yang ada dibayangan Baekhyun tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya.

Bagi sebagian orang masa SMA itu adalah masa-masa yang paling menyenangkan dan penuh warna. Tapi tidak bagi Baekhyun, terutama setelah dia didekati oleh orang itu!

Yah, nyatanya kehidupan Baekhyun tidak setenang kelihatannya. Semua ini hanya karena satu masalah, satu orang dan sialnya lagi Baekhyun satu kelas dengan orang yang membuatnya mendapat masalah itu. Benar, orang itu sungguh mengganggu Beakhyun, tepatnya sejak dia berada dikelas dua. Kehidupan Baekhyun yang mulanya berjalan mulus-mulus saja, kini malah penuh dengan emosi karena orang itu suka sekali menganggu Baekhyun dan juga..ini sedikit memalukan untuk Baekhyun.. Kenapa? Karena orang itu menyukai Baekhyun! Dan lagi dia melakukan pendekatan terang-terangan dengan Baekhyun bahkan dihadapan seluruh murid disekolahnya. Siapa yang tidak malu coba? Apa lagi Baekhyun tidak menyukai orang itu. Ehm, mungkin belum. Kita lihat saja nanti..

Baekhyun itu memang suka mengganggu orang, tapi..kalau dia sendiri yang diganggu tentu saja dia merasa tidak nyaman.

Selamat tinggal kehidupan SMA yang menenangkan..dan selamat datang kehidupan SMA yang penuh dengan emosi~

.

.

.

"Eomma, appa, aku sudah selesai" Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya lalu segera memakai ranselnya.

"Baek, tidak berangkat dengan Baekboom hyung?" Tanya eommanya. "Tidak eomma, aku jalan kaki saja. Luhan sudah menunggu diluar"

Eomma Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tae~ hyung pergi dulu ya? Kau berangkat saja dengan Baekboom hyung" Baekhyun mengacak surai adiknya itu sambil tertawa gemas. Mengakibatlan anak itu membulatkan pipinya yang memang sudah chubby.

"Hyung, berhenti mengacak rambutku! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagipula aku memang berangkat dengan Baekboom hyung, aku tidak mau jalan kaki sepertimu!" Ucapnya dengan kesal namun terlihat sangat manis. Ketiga orang diruangan itu pun tertawa melihat tingkah lelaki termuda dikeluarga mereka itu.

Baekhyun memang sering berjalan kaki kesekolahnya karena cukup dekat dari rumah mereka. Berbeda dengan sekolah Taehyung yang sedikit jauh dari rumah mereka, makanya dia sering diantar.

"Baiklah, baiklah..aku berangkat dulu"

"Baek, hati-hati" Ucap Baekboom.

"Iya hyung~"

.

.

.

"Luhan hyung!"

Seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang sangat sangat cantik menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang berlari kearahnya sambil tersenyum manis. "Baekhyun" Sapanya.

"Hyung sudah lama?"

"Tidak, tidak..aku juga baru sampai haha..ayo Baek kita Berangkat sekarang" Luhan langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan semangat, membawanya berjalan beriringan. Baekhyun pasrah mengikuti.

Nah, ini adalah Xi Luhan. Yang paling tua diantara Baekhyun dan kedua sahabatnya. Yang paling tua tapi yang paling tidak dewasa. Disamping wajahnya yang sangat cantik itu, Luhan adalah seseorang yang pecicilan dan sedikit heboh dan bodoh, yahh..sebelas duabelas lah dengan Baekhyun. Menyatakan dengan keras bahwa dirinya adalah seorang lelaki MANLY! Kalau perlu kata manlynya dibold dan italic ya untuk memperjelas. Tidak suka disebut cantik walaupun fakta mengatakan sebaliknya. Punya pacar yang sekelas dengannya tapi lebih muda dari dia sendiri. Luhan ini adalah yang paling dekat dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

"Hei, kalian berdua lama sekali kami sudah menunggi dari tadi!" Teriak seseorang.

Baekhyun dan Luhan mempercepat langkah mereka menghampiri kedua orang yang ternyata menunggu merema didepan gerbang itu dengan senyum tak bersalah.

"Kau ini..seperti tidak tahu saja, kami kan kesekolah berjalan kaki" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Eh, benar juga ya..ehehe" Ucap lelaki itu seakan baru tersadar.

Luhan dan Baekhyun menepuk dahi mereka serentak.

Lelaki yang tadi meneriaki Baekhyun dan Luhan itu namanya adalah Zhang Yixing, nama panggilannya adalah Lay, mirip dengan nama sebuah snack kan? Memang. Sayang Lay sendiri tidak peduli atau memang dia tidak tahu? Lay mempunyai dimple dipipinya yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Lay ini ini sebenarnya biasa saja, tapi kadang suka bertingkah sedikit aneh, pelupa dan sedikit..polos. Kalau tidak mau disebut bodoh. Point plusnya, Lay ini terkadang bisa bersikap seperti seorang ibu diantara mereka. Dia perhatian dan peduli terhadap ketiga sahabatnya. Kesukaannya adalah segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan unicorn. Yang terakhir itu tidaklah penting.

Untuk status..oh, tenang saja dia juga sudah punya pacar. Kim Joonmyun namanya, nama panggilan Suho. Seorang ketua OSIS dan dia dari kalangan orang kaya. Sayangnya mereka tidak satu sekolah, tapi..apalah artinya sebuah jarak jika mereka masih bisa dihubungkan oleh sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang dan canggih. Duh, beruntung sekali kan Lay ini mendapatkan Suho yang serba sempurna? Atau memang Suho saja yang sial karena mendapatkan seorang seperti Lay..entahlah.

Tunggu, kenapa penjelasan tentang Lay terasa sangat panjang? Bukankah dia bukan tokoh utama dalam cerita ini? Okay, abaikan saja.

"Kyungsoo, sedang apa? Dari tadi diam saja" Tanya Luhan.

Luhan bertanya pada seorang lelaki paling kecil diantara mereka yang sejak tadi hanya diam disamping Lay. Luhan bodoh, tentu saja dia diam, dia kan lagi membaca novelnya, untuk apa kau bertanya lagi..

Dia namanya Do Kyungsoo, yang termuda diantara mereka. Paling kecil tapi paling pintar diantara mereka. Yang terpolos tapi paling dewasa dan waras diantara mereka. Kyungsoo ini orangnya sedikit pendiam, tapi entah kenapa dia bisa bersahabat dengan ketiga orang yang sangat ribut itu. Untuk status, Kyungsoo ini pernah menjalin hubungan satu kali tapi mereka berakhir putus, setelah itu Kyungsoo tidak pernah berhubungan lagi. Setahu Baekhyun sih seperti itu.

Tenang Kyung, kita senasib, kau tidak sendiri batin Baekhyun sambil cengengesan.

.

.

.

Keempat sahabat itu berjalan dengan beriringan menuju kelas mereka sambil bercanda, minus Kyungsoo yang masih membaca novelnya..tanpa melihat kedepan. Eum, apa kau tidak takut tersandung huh?

Tanpa keempat orang itu sadari, seseorang dari arah belakang berlari menghampiri salah satu dari mereka dengan semangat.

Bruk

Lengan itu sukses mengalung dengan indah dibahu seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Heii..selamat pagi Baek.." Seseorang itu berbisik tepat didepan telinga Baekhyun yang seketika menampakkan raut wajah horror.

Oh, masa SMA ku yang suram dimulai sudah batin Baekhyun nelangsa.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan kesamping dengan lambat, sialnya malah mendapatkan hadiah kecupan dipipinya yang mulus. Baekhyun seketika menyesal karena menoleh. Bukankah dia sudah tau pasti siapa orang yang berani megganggunya ini? Tapi kenapa dia mau-mau saja menoleh, salah sendiri. Sang pelaku penciuman hanya tertawa.

Tanpa Bekhyun sadari, Luhan sudah menyeret Lay dan Kyungsoo mejauh darinya. "Sttt..ayo kita tinggalkan saja dua orang yang lagi dimabuk cinta itu" Bisik Luhan pada kedua sahabatnya sambil cengengesan.

"Gyah! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" Baekhyun langsung menjauhi orang itu kemudian menatapnya dengan marah. Tangannya sibuk mengusap pipinya yang habis terkena serangan tadi.

"Baek sayang, alangkah baiknya kalau kau membalas sapaanku tadi" Orang itu tersenyum jail.

"Najis! Tidak sudi, memang kau siapaku hah? Dan lagi kenapa kau menciumku hah?! Jangan pernah lakukan hal seperti itu lagi padaku!"

"Aku? Tentu saja calon pacarmu. Dan alasan aku menciummu tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu"

Baekhyun berlagak muntah. "Katakan itu dalam mimpimu!"

Para murid yang berlalu-lalang dikoridor hanya memutar mata mereka melihat pemandangan yang sudah tidak asing lagi dalam beberapa bulan belakangan.

"Hei, mimpi itu awal dari kenyataan Baek. Kita itu harus punya mimpi untuk mencapai keinginan kita Baekhyun sayang~"

"Aku tidak peduli! Persetan dengam mimpimu, jangan pernah melibatkan aku lagi didalamnya!" Teriak Baekhyun emosi.

"Bagaimana aku tidak melibatkanmu, kalau kau lah awal dari segala mimpiku"

"Shh.." Baekhyun memijit dahinya. "Kau sungguh pengganggu, aku membencimu, berhentilah mengganggu hidupku Park Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun sebelum berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Baekhyun. Dia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Baekhyun. Tak lama setelahnya Chanyeol pun ikut menyusul Baekhyun. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena mereka seklas.

Benar, Park Chanyeol inilah yang menjadi sumber masalah Baekhyun. Yang mengaku-ngaku menyukai Baekhyun. Entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun masih tidak menerimanya, oh, tentu saja nanti Baekhyun akan menjadi milikku, sekarang mungkin belum saatnya batin Chanyeol yakin.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol itu tidak buruk-buruk juga, adanya dia itu sangat tampan. Chanyeol juga lumayan populer dan banyak yang menyukainya. Chanyeol fikir, menaklukkan seorang Baekhyun akan semudah dia menaklukkan mantan-mantannya terdahulu, ternyaya tidak. Baekhyun tidak menyukainya, bahkan mungkin sejak mereka dikelas satu. Karena saat itu, dia dan Baekhyun tidak terlalu dekat bahkan hampir tidak peduli satu-sama lain. Chanyeol sibuk dengan kelompoknya, begitupun Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan kelompoknya juga. Sebenarnya, dulu Chanyeol tidak menyukai Baekhyun sama sekali. Tapi, karena suatu kejadian Chanyeol malah berbalik menyukai Baekhyun. Tepatnya saat mereka baru kenaikan kelas.

.

.

"Hahh..sungguh menganggu" Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya sambil mengelus dada lalu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Luhan.

"Baekhyun maaf tadi kami meninggalkanmu, Luhan hyung menyeret kami berdua" Ucap Lay, Kyungsoo disampingnya mengangguk mengiyakan. Kebetulan sekali meja mereka berempat berdekatan.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa"

"Baek, apa kalian sudah selesai bermesraan?" Tanya Luhan tersenyum jail. Ah, Luhan ini salah satu pendukung hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Apanya yang bermesraan, yang ada dia malah menggangguku!"

"Eii..dia itu bukan mengganggumu, tapi dia sedang menunjukkan cintanya kepadamu"

"Aku tidak peduli dan aku tidak menyukainya"

"Baek, kau kejam sekali.." Komentar Lay.

"Tidakkah kau ingin memberinya kesempatan Baek? Kulihat dia cukup serius menyukaimu, dia juga tampan.." Luhan memprovokasi Baekhyun.

"Sekali lagi aku tidak peduli, berhenti membahas orang itu hyung!"

"Baik, baik, aku berhenti. Tidak usah marah okay?"

Baekhyun memilih mengabaikan Luhan. "Hahhh..tidak bisakah sehari saja aku tenang.." Dia menatap awan diluar sana yang bergerak dengan lembut. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat anak itu tiba-tiba menyukaiku, padahal dulu kami tidak dekat.." Gumamnya.

"Cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja dan dalam situasi apapun Baek, tanpa bisa kau cegah.." Sahut Luhan bak seorang motivator. Baekhyun pun terdiam.

.

.

.

Suatu hari, Baekhyun terlambat datang kesekolah, dia bahkan melupakan sarapannya. Salahkan saja Baekboom yang meminta dirinya untuk menemani menonton acara bola ditengah malam, akibatnya dia terlambat bangun. Sesampainya dikelas pun Baekhyun tidak diperbolehkan masuk karena alasan terlambat, dia hanya bisa pasrah menunggu diluar sampai pelajaran selanjutnya.

Entah hari ini hari sial untuk Baekhyun atau tidak. Yang pasti setiap berhubungan dengan Chanyeol itu akan menjadi tersial bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyesal tidak menuruti saran kakaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak usah sekolah saja hari ini karena dia sudah sangat terlambat.

Seperti sekarang ini..

Baekhyun lupa membawa pakaian olahraganya alhasil dia hanya bisa menatap teman-temannya dibawa sana dari jendela kelas. Baekhyun fikir, hanya dia seoranglah yang tidak membawa pakaian olahraga, ternyata tidak. Seseorang tiba-tiba saja memasuki kelas sambil tersenyum lebar kemudian tanpa rasa bersalah mendudukkan diri disamping Baekhyun.

Oh, apakah ada yang lebih sial dari ini? Selain berduan dikelas bersama seseorang yang mengganggumu, apa lagi orang itu duduk disampingmu sambil menatapmu dengan intens.

Baekhyun merasakan pantatnya memanas karena ingin segera pergi dari situ. Sayangnya Chanyeol menghalangi jalan keluarnya dengan sengaja.

"Ck, kenapa kau kemari?"

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak ikut olahraga"

"Bukankah tadi kau membawa pakaian olahraga ya?" Baekhyun menatapnya memicing.

Chanyeol malah tertawa. "Aku sengaja mengatakan kalau aku lupa membawa pakaian olahraga, hanya hanya ingin menemanimu disini. Nanti kau kesepian kalau sendirian Baek"

Baekhyun sekali lagi berdecak. "Sudah pergi saja sana, kau hanya menggangguku saja" Usir Baekhyun.

"Kalau aku tidak mau kau mau apa?" Tantang Chanyeol.

Dasar keras kepala! Batin Baekhyun gemas. Percuma saja jika dia melawan Chanyeol dengan menggunakan kekuatan, Baekhyun sudah kalah telak. Kalau dimarahi pun Chanyeol sudah bebal sepertinya.

"Arghh..menyebalkan. Cukup diam disitu dan jangan ganggu aku kalau kau masih ingin duduk disini!"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti.."

Baekhyun menghela nafas sebelum menatap keluar sambil menopang wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan diantara mereka. Hanya terdengar teriakkan samar murid-murid yang berada dilapangan. Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur karena Chanyeol menuruti perkataannya dan tidak mengganggunya. Nah, kalau Chanyeol seperti ini kan Baekhyun tidak perlu buang-buang tenaga memarahinya.

Baekhyun menoleh ingin melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan Chanyeol.

Sret

"Ya Tuhan! Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun beringsut mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh jendela.

"Tentu saja memandangi wajahmu.."

"Ta-tapi..kau terlalu dekat bodoh!" Entah kenapa jantung Baekhyun berdetak dengan kencang, dia gugup.

Yang tadi itu hampir saja seperti insiden tadi pagi, untung saja Chanyeol tidak menyerangnya padahal wajah mereka terlampau dekat.

"Tapi kalau tidak seperti itu aku tidak akan puas memandangi wajah manismu itu.."

Jawaban Chanyeol selalu membuatnya emosi.

"Tapi aku tidak suka! Kau membuatku tidak nyaman Chanyeol! Kumohon, kembalilah bersikap seperti kita saat dikelas satu dulu.."

"Tidak akan bisa lagi Baekhyun.."

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?!"

"Karena aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan kedua lengannya. Jawaban Chanyeol selalu saja sama. Apa dia tidak bosan mengatakan itu berkali-kali walaupun Baekhyun juga sudah menolaknya berkali-kali.

"Chanyeol..apa kau tidak lelah menggangguku terus? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak menyukai Chanyeol" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol terdiam. Setiap Baekhyun mengatakan kalau dia tidak menyukainya, bohong kalau Chanyeol tidak merasa sakit. Baekhyuk jelas-jelas menolaknya, Chanyeol saja yang bebal. Padahal kalau dia mau, dia bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari Baekhyun diluaran sana. Tapi, apa gunanya semua itu jika dia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yakin, suatu saat nanti Baekhyun pasti akan menerima cintanya. Walaupun dia sendiri tidak tau pasti kapan itu akan terjadi, Chanyeol hanya cukup berusaha dan tidak menyerah sampai Baekhyun mau membuka pintu hatinya.

"Selama aku menyukaimu, aku tidak merasa lelah!" Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun sedikit bergetar mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Dia merasa ada yang mengganjal didadanya, tapi Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikan itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Salah apa dia sampai bisa disukai oleh orang seperti Chanyeol ini.

.

.

"Heii..besok siang bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Ajak Baekhyun semangat. Dia menatapi bergantian wajah ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang menghabiskan makan siang mereka. "Aku dengar dekat sekolah ada café yang baru dibuka!"

"Yahh..Baek kau mengajak disaat yang tidak tepat"

"Ahh, kenapa, kenapa?"

"Aku sudah ada janji kencan dengan Sehunnie~" Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu kekasihnya itu. "Iya kan Hunnie?" Sehun yang duduk disampingnya mengangguk sambil mencium pipi Luhan.

"Hei! Jangan mengumbar kemesraan kalian dihadapanku, kalian membuat mataku iritasi!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"Hahaha..Baek hyung iri ya?" Ejek Sehun.

"Kau berlebihan Baekhyun. Suka-suka kami lah mau apa" Luhan semakin merapat ketubuh Sehun sambil mejulurkan lidahnya kearah Baekhyun. "Makanya dengan Chanyeol sana~"

"Apa hubungannya dengan orang itu?!"

Berbicara tentang Chanyeol..sejak tadi Baekhyun tidak melihatnya. Syukurlah kalau dia tidak mengganggu Baekhyun. Lagi pula Chanyeol tidak mungkin kan mengganggunya setiap saat, orang itu juga pasti punya kesibukkannya sendiri. Ah, kenapa malah memikirkan Chanyeol, memang dia siapaku? Batin Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja ada, dia kan-"

"Ah, sudalah aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu membicarakan orang itu lagi, tidak penting" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya. Luhan merengut.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua? Kalian ikut kan?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Maaf Baek, aku juga tidak bisa ikut..aku sudah ada janji dengan Suho.."

"Yahh.." Baekhyun memasang wajah sedihnya. "Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo yang tadi menunduk kini mengangkat kepalanya menatap Baekhyun. "Eng..aku juga sudah ada janji dengan eomma untuk menemaninya kerumah halmeoni.."

"Astaga~ apa aku harus pergi sendirian? Kalian sudah punya acara masing-masing" Keluh Baekhyun.

"Makanya aku bilang dengan Chanyeol saja, ajak dia pergi"

"Tidak mau! Seperti tidak ada orang lain saja"

"Yasudah, kalau begitu selamat berakhir pekan sendirian~"

"Hyung! Kau tega sekali~"

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun pun mengajak Taehyung untuk berakhir pekan. Taehyung mengancam akan ikut asal Baekhyun mau membelikan apa yang dia mau nanti, tentu saja Baekhyun dengan terpaksa mengiyakan. Hm, kakak yang baik. Selamat tinggal isi dompetku~ batin Baekhyun miris.

"Woahh~ hyung café ini bagus sekali, aku baru pertama kali kesini!" Taehyung menatap interior café itu dengan kagum.

"Café ini baru dibuka, makanya aku mengajakmu kesini"

"Hyung ayo kita ambil beberapa selca!" Ajak Taehyung yang langsung diiyakan Baekhyun. Selama beberapa menit kedua lelaki itu sibuk berganti-ganti pose.

"Aku akan menguploadnya di-SNS!" Ucap Taehyung semangat.

"Tae, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membalik-balik buku menu.

"Terserah hyung saja, asal rasa strawberry" Anak itu masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Setelah memilih menu Baekhyun segera memanggil pelayan.

Sembari menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Baekhyung mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru café. Dihari pertama buka café ini sudah dipenuhi oleh pelanggan, mungkin karena tampilan luarnya yang mencolok sehingga banyak yang memilih untuk mampir.

"Hyung, Jungkook menyukai fotoku!" Pekik Taehyung. By the way, Jungkook itu lelaki yang Taehyung sukai disekolahnya.

"Hm..hm.."

Saat sedang asik melihat seisi café, matanya tak sengaja melihat penampakkan seorang lelaki tinggi yang memasuki café. Baekhyun seketika dilanda panik. Astaga, kenapa orang itu bisa ada disini saat dia juga berada disini? Batin Baekhyun panik.

Baekhyun gelisah ditempat duduknya.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung yang melihat hyung nya yang seperti kesetanan. "Stt..diam Tae!"

Chanyeol masih disana berada diantrian. Kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari mengamati seisi café.

Tolong, jangan melihat kesini! Teriak Batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tubuh Taehyung yang bahkan lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. "Tae, jangan bergerak" Bisik Baekhyun. "Hyung ada apa sih? Kau membuatku risih tahu"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia mengintip Chanyeol dari balik tubuh Taehyung untuk melihat keadaan lelaki tinggi itu. Sialnya dia malah langsung bertatapan dengan Chanyeol! Chanyeol disana terlihat kaget, dia membulatkan matanya, kemudian dengan perlahan memunculkan senyum lebarnya. Selesai sudah, Chanyeol sudah melihatnya.

Tanpa disuruh pun Chanyeol langsung berlari kearah meja Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol duduk didepannya. Taehyung menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. Siapa orang yang tiba-tiba duduk didepan mereka ini? Batin Taehyung

"Baek, aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini. Mungkin kita memang benar berjodoh" Ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya bosan.

"Hyung, hyung itu siapa?" Tanya Taehyung menarik lengan baju Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang baru menyadari kehadiran Taehyung.

Wah, anak yang berada disamping Baekhyun itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun, hanya ukuran tubuh mereka saja yang berbeda batin Chanyeol sedikit kagum.

"Hyung tidak tahu, tidak kenal" Chanyeol merengut mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Hai, kenalkan aku Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol berucap ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung. Taehyung menatap tangan Chanyeol ragu sebelum akhirnya menjabat tangan itu dengan semangat. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari hawa-hawa suram dari Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya.

"Aku Byun Taehyung hyung! Adik Baekhyun hyung"

"Wah, jadi kau adik Baekhyun? Aku baru tahu. Pantas saja kau terlihat manis, sama seperti hyungmu haha" Chanyeol mencubit dengan pelan pipi chubby Taehyung karena gemas. Taehyung sendiri malah cengengesan.

"Adikmu lucu sekali Baek"

Sepertinya Taehyung akan cepat akrab dengan Chanyeol batin Baekhyun.

"Hyung, kau ini siapanya Baekhyun hyung?" Tanyanya polos.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang menatapnya tajam. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh Chanyeol.."

"Kau ingin tahu siapa aku?" Chanyeol tersenyum jail sambil melirik Baekhyun. Taehyung mengangguk semangat.

"Aku adalah..pacar hyungmu"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol marah. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc..**

* * *

Fanfic multichap pertama di ffn..

Terinspirasi dari real story saya sendiri loh haha #gaadaygnanya

Menurut kalian ini baiknya dilanjut apa ngga? Jujur aja saya kurang pede sama ni fanfic 😧


	2. Chapter 2

**My Classmate**

 **ChanBaek**

 **T**

 **Warn: OOC, typos yg bertebaran, tdk sesuai EYD, bahasa berantakkan, gaje, abal, etc..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hoo..jadi hyung pacarnya Baek hyung?" Taehyung membulatkan mulutnya.

"Begitulah~" Jawab Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun semakin marah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang kelewat santai. "Jangan dengarkan dia Taehyung!"

"Tapi kata Chanyeol hyung dia pacarmu?"

Baekhyun berdecak. "Dia bukan pacarku.."

"Sudah, hyung tidak usah malu..aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa kok" Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun menghela nafas mendengar ucapan adiknya itu.

"Lihat kan? Semua ini gara-gara kau, Taehyung jadi berfikir yang tidak-tidak"

"Biar saja Baek, lagi pula nanti kau juga akan menjadi pacarku haha"

"Terus saja bermimpi Park"

"Baek..apa kau tahu, kata orang jarak antara benci dan cinta itu beda tipis.."

"Err..seperti aku peduli saja"

"Hyung kenapa kau seperti itu dengan pacarmu?" Taehyun berucap polos membuat Chanyeol tertawa. "Chanyeol hyung! Ayo cepat ceritakan tentang dirimu dan Baek hyung, dan bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu!" Pinta Taehyung dengan puppy eyesnya.

Chanyeol pun menceritakan dengan suka-rela tentang dirinya dan Baekhyun, tentunya dengan kebohongan disana-sini, membuat Baekhyun sangat ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Setelah itu Chanyeol sibuk dengan Taehyung karena anak itu sepertinya memang tertarik dengan Chanyeol, mereka cepat akrab. Jadi, pada akhirnya Chanyeol pun ikut bergabung dengan mereka berakhir pekan. Jalan-jalan kesan-kemari, ketaman bermain, makan-makan, beli ini-itu dan Chanyeol juga bilang dia yang akan mentraktir mereka. Tentu saja Taehyung bertambah semangat, bahkan dia semakin menempel dengan Chanyeol. Melupakan eksistensi Baekhyun yang mengekori mereka dengan malas bercampur kesal.

Kenapa Taehyung malah menempel dengan Chanyeol sih? Memang disini siapa yang hyungnya? Dua orang itu sepertinya sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri tanpa mempedulikam Baekhyun. Baekhyun bukannya cemburu ya, dia cuma tidak suka perhatian Taehyung direbut oleh Chanyeol, dan dia tidak suka diabaikan. Yah, cuma itu, jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

Chanyeol bahkan rela mengantar mereka pulang sampai rumah karena Taehyung yang mengeluh kelelahan, Baekhyun menolak tentu saja. Tapi jangan lupakan Chanyeol juga bebal, mereka pun berakhir dengan diantar oleh Chanyeol dengan mobilnya. Baehyun fikir Chanyeol pasti orang yang cukup kaya, dia tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol juga mempunyai mobil karena lelaki tinggi itu selalu menggunakan motornya setiap kesekolah.

.

.

.

"Baek~ bagaimana akhir pekanmu kemarin? Menyenangkan eum?"

"Aku tidak kemana-mana hyung, aku hanya berdiam diri dirumah"

"Eii..bohong, jelas-jelas aku melihatmu kemarin pergi bersama Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun tersentak. "Da-dari mana hyung tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu karena aku dan Sehun kemarin kencan ditempat yang sama dengan kau dan Chanyeol.."

"Apa? Jadi kau berkencan dengan Chanyeol Baek?" Lay ikut memberondong.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu! Lagi pula kemarin aku tidak hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol, Taehyung juga ikut bersamaku!" Baekhyun mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Tetap saja kau pergi dengan Chanyeol. Ayo cepat ceritakan bagaimana kalian bisa pergi bersama" Luhan mengguncang lengan Baekhyun.

"Iya hyung, ceritakan aku juga penasaran.." Ini Kyungsoo yang bicara. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang menampakkan raut polosnya, tumben anak ini ikut bertanya biasanya dia tidak peduli dan memilih sibuk dengan novelnya itu batin Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, baiklah..aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya kemarin saat aku pergi kecafé baru itu dengan Taehyung"

"Dan kalian berakhir dengan kencan begitu?" Ucap Luhan sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Sudah kubilang kami tidak berkencan, Taehyung juga ikut! Bagaimama mungkin itu disebut kencan! Sudah jangan bertanya lagi kalian membuatku pusing"

"Tetap saja Baek-"

"Baekhyun!"

Keempat sahabat itu serentak menoleh keasal suara yang memanggil Baekhyun.

"Baek, selamat pagi!" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dengan semangat. "Kemarin itu menyenangkan sekali, kapan-kapan kita pergi lagi kau mau kan Baek?"

"Seperti aku mau saja.." Cibir Baekhyun. "Yahh..jangan begitu~" Rengek Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menatapnya jijik.

"Yeol, jadi benar kalian kemarin berkencan?" Tanya Luhan.

Apanya yang berkencan, Chanyeol bahkan sibuk dengan Taehyung kemarin batin Baekhyun. Ingat, Baekhyun tidak cemburu ya, dia hanya tidak suka diabaikan. Bukan berarti dia ingin berkencan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggaruk lehernya. "Tidak bisa dibilang kencan juga sih..soalnya Taehyung juga ikut"

"Eii..sama saja intinya kau pergi dengan Baekhyun kan?" Chanyeol hanya cengengesan.

Baekhyun ingin menghentikan Luhan sebelum pembicaraan lelaki cantik itu semakin aneh-aneh, tapi dia urungkan saat melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba merogoh ponsel disakunya yang berdering. Chanyeol membaca pesan diponselnya beberapa saat sebelum menatap Baekhyun dengan sedih.

"Ah, sial kenapa harus sekarang sih? Baek..aku pergi dulu ya? Ada sedikit urusan"

"Pergi saja sana, untuk apa lapor-lapor padaku"

"Yahh..padahal kan aku belum puas bertemu denganmu.."

"Berisik Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol dengan berpura-pura membaca buku pelajarannya.

"Baiklah aku pergi, tapi sebelumnya.." Chanyeol menunduk kearah Baekhyun lalu mendongakkan wajah itu hingga dia bisa memcapai bibir merah Baekhyun yang langsung membulatkan matanya karena kaget. Baekhyun tidak sempat mengelak karena Chanyeol melakukannya dengan cepat.

"Manisnya~"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah antara marah dan malu. Sumpah Chanyeol tidak tahu situasi, bisa-bisanya dia bisa melakukan itu dihadapan teman sekelas mereka dengan santai. Ah, bukankah Chanyeol memang sepert itu ya?

"Chanyeol!" Bentaknya.

"Haha morning kiss sayang~" Ucapnya sambil berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih memerah.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Sialan, Chanyeol semakin berani saja, kemain dia mencium pipinya dan sekarang dia sudah berani mencium bibirnya batin Baekhyun kesal.

"Gyahh~ Baek, Chanyeol menciummu, dia menciummu!" Pekik Luhan berlebihan.

"Ba-Baekhyun..kau.." Lay menutup mulutnya. Kyungsoo disampingnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Sialan..bibirku sudah tidak perjaka lagi.." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana rasanya bibir Chanyeol?" Goda Luhan.

"Apanya..biasa saja, aku tidak merasakan apapun" Bohong, dada Baekhyun bahkan masih berdebar kencang setelah Chanyeol menciumnya tadi, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melupakannya? Sumpah, Baekhyun bahkan masih bisa merasakan sensasi bibir Chanyeol yang menyentuh bibirnya walaupun hanya beberapa detik saja.

"Hyungdeul, ayo kita ganti pakaian sebentar lagi kan jam olahraga?" Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Ah, iya benar! Ayo kita ganti pakaian" Ucap Luhan.

"Astaga..aku lupa menaruh pakaian olahragaku! Hei, apa kalian melihatnya?" Lay sibuk mengacak isi ranselnya. "Apa aku meninggalkannya dirumah ya?"

"Hyung.." Panggil Kyungsoo sambil menyentuh bahu Lay.

"Kyungsoo jangan menggangguku, aku lagi mencari pakaian olahragaku!"

"Yah! Bodoh, coba perhatikan apa yang kau pakai itu!" Teriak Baekhyun gemas.

Lay melihat kearah tubuhnya sendiri sebelum membulatkan mulutnya. "Ahh..iya ya! Aku baru ingat hahaha.."

Ketiga sahabatnya ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Hyung bahkan sudah memakainya sejak tadi.." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, maaf, aku lupa~" Lay nyengir.

"Sudah, ayo cepat kelapangan nanti kita terlambat!" Ajak Luhan.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kelas. Tanpa sadar dia malah mencari keberadaan lelaki tinggi itu. Chanyeol belum kembali sejak dia pergi tadi.

"Mencari Chanyeol?" Bisik Luhan.

"Tidak, aku tidak mencarinya!" Baekhyun berjalan keluar kelas mendahuluinya. Luhan pun langsung mengejarnya.

"Kalau kau mau tau, Chanyeol sepertinya lagi sibuk diklub basketnya yang berada dilapangan indoor karena Sehun juga seperti itu beberapa hari ini. Kau tidak tahu kan kalau Chanyeol ikut klub basket?"

Hm, Baekhyun memang baru tahu. Tidak aneh sih melihat postur tubuh Chanyeol yang tinggi pasti dia sangat cocok bermain basket.

"Hyung..kau ini suka sekali membicarakan Chanyeol, jangan-jangan malah kau yang menyukainya.."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin, aku sudah punya Sehun tahu!" Pekik Luhan.

Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Sesampainya dilapangan mereka langsung mengambil barisan. Guru olahraga mereka membagi kelas mereka menjadi dua kelompok untuk tanding basket. Baekhyun dan teman-temannya langsung mengambil posisi. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun tidak terlalu ahli dalam permainan basket, apa lagi tubuhnya pendek begini.

Selam pertandingan Baekhyun tidak konsentrasi sama sekali. Dia malah memikirkan Chanyeol yang tidak ikut olahraga bersama mereka. Bahkan dia tidak sadar saat sebuah bola melayang kearahnya.

"Baekhyun, awas!" Samar dia mendengar teriakkan Luhan.

Baekhyun tidak sempat menghindar. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Beberapa detik berlalu Baekhyun tidak merasakan sesuatu mengenainya. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, dilihatnya punggung seseorang yang menunduk didepannya. Dari posturnya, sepertinya Baekhyun mengenali orang itu.

Hei, bukankah Chanyeol tadi tidak mengikuti olahraga, kenapa sekarang dia bisa berada didepan Baekhyun?

Orang-orang mulai mengerumbungi mereka dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Astaga, kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Lay panik.

"A-aku tidak apa, tapi.." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang sudah menegakkan tubuhnya. "Chanyeol, kau berdarah!" Pekik Baekhyun menatap pelipis Chanyeol ngeri.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa, luka seperti ini tidak berefek padaku"

"Baek, cepat bawa Chanyeol ke-UKS!" Suruh Luhan.

"Apa? Kenapa aku?"

"Tentu saja kau bodoh, Chanyeol kan terluka karena melindungimu!"

"Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau ke-UKS saja. Lukamu lumayan parah sepertinya" Suruh guru olahraga mereka.

"Tidak saem, jangan khawatir aku tidak apa-apa"

"Tidak! Pokoknya kau harus dibawa ke-UKS. Baek, apa kau tidak lihat Chanyeol tadi terkena hantaman bola cukup keras" Luhan masih memaksa. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang pelipisnya masih mengeluarkan darah. Baekhyun berjengit, sepertinya luka Chanyeol memang parah dan itu semua karena Chanyeol melindunginya. Baekhyun jadi kasihan dengan lelaki tinggi itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Baiklah aku akan membawanya ke-UKS"

Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya. Chanyeol sih senang-senang saja, kapan lagi coba Baekhyun bisa perhatian seperti ini padanya. Kesempatan, kesempatan batin Chanyeol bahagia.

"Baek.."

"Diam Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menurut. Takut kalau Baekhyun marah dan malah tidak jadi mengantarnya ke-UKS.

Sesampainya di-UKS Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol duduk diranjang. Baekhyun mengambil kotak P3K kemudian duduk disamping Chanyeol yang setia menatap setiap pergerakkan Baekhyun dalam diam. Baekhyun sendiri jadi sedikit salah tingkah karenanya. Apa lagi dia mengingat tentang ciuman Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, berhentilah menatapku begitu..kau membuatku risih"

"Bagaimana aku tidak menatapmu kalau kau berada didepanku"

Baiklah, sepertinya percuma saja berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengabaikan tatapan Chanyeol. Tangannya mulai bergerak mengobati luka Chanyeol dengan hati-hati.

Jarak mereka sangat dekat, bahkan dada keduanya berdetak beromba-lomba.

"Baekhyun.." Panggil Chanyeol pelan.

"Hm.." Baekhyun masih fokus mengobati luka Chanyeol, walaupun dadanya tidak bisa diajak berkerja sama.

"Baek, apa kau pernah pacaran sebelumnya?"

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut, sedikit tidak nyaman ditanyai Chanyeol begitu. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku hanya penasaran.." Chanyeol menatap kagum pahatan wajah Baekhyun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya saat ini. Wajah Baekhyun cantik sekali..

"..tidak pernah"

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang, aku tidak pernah pacaran" Jawabnya malu.

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol tidak tau apakah Baekhyun menjawab jujur atau bohong. Orang seperti Baekhyun ini tentu banyak yang suka, dia sangat menarik tentu saja.

"Hanya tidak ingin saja, tidak berminat"

"Hei, apa-apaan jawabanmu itu? Jangan-jangan kau memang tidak ada perasaan terhadapku sedikitpun?" Baekhyun menekan lukanya tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol menjerit kesakitan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? Itu kan hakku mau pacaran atau tidak. Dan tentang perasaan itu..aku tidak mengerti perasaan seperti apa yang kau maksud"

"Jadi..itu salah satu alasanmu untuk tidak menerimaku?"

Baekhyun diam. Dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Apa benar itu alasannya tidak menerima Chanyeol atau memang karena dia tidak suka Chanyeol yang selalu mengganggunya. Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak mau memikirkannya, membuat pusing saja.

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menempelkan sebuah plester diluka Chanyeol setelah dia selesai mengobatinya.

".. aku tidak tahu.." Jawabnya setelah memberi sedikit jarak antra dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tau perasaanmu sendiri Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol gemas.

"Kenapa kau memaksa sekali sih? Kalau aku bilang tidak tahu ya tidak tahu!" Jawab Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Hmm..begitu ya. Tapi, jika aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, apa kau mau menerimaku?" Chanyeol mendekatinya, membuat tubuh Baekhyun terkurung diantara kedua lengannya.

"Ya-yah! Kenapa kau malah mendekat hah?" Tanya Baekhyun panik.

"Jawab pertanyaan tadi atau aku akan semakin mendekat.."

Keduanya bertatapan dengan intens walaupun Baekhyun terlihat sekali kalau lelaki itu sangat malu. Tunggu..kalau dilihat sedekat ini..Chanyeol tampan juga ya? Benar apa kata Luhan batin Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. "I-itu..mungkin.."

"Apanya yang mungkin?" Chanyeol malah semakin mendekat.

"Cha-Chanyeol..jangan dekat-dekat kubilang.."

Walaupun berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun entah kenapa tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya menjauh. Tubuhnya seolah membeku ditambah dengan kedua lengan Chanyeol yang masih mengurungnya. Dan lagi..tatapan mata Chanyeol itu seolah menguncinya. Chanyeol sendiri seolah kehilangan akal apa lagi dihadapkan dengan bibir merah Baekhyun yang menggoda itu. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Anak itu menutup rapat matanya dan tangannya berkeringat.

Baekhyun merasakan bibir Chanyeol menyentuh miliknya untuk kedua kalinya. Tubuh Baekhyun seolah meleleh. Baekhyun tidak tau perasaan seperti apa ini, seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diperutnya. Chanyeol yang merasa tidak ada penolakkan dari Baekhyun semakin berani, dia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya diatas milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat bahagia, mimpi apa dia tadi malam sampai bisa mencium Baekhyun tanpa penolakkan seperti ini.

"Eunghh.." Tanpa sadar Baekhyun melenguh. Membuat Chanyeol semakin menuntut.

Pagutan itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga deheman seseorang menyadarkan mereka. Chanyeol lebih dulu melepas pagutan mereka. Bibir keduanya terlihat sangat basah dan bengkak. Baekhyun sibuk mengatur nafasnya dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

"Ehm..sudah puas kalian huh?"

"Oh, Luhan hyung" Ucap Chanyeol santai.

"Wahh~ aku tidak menyangka kalian sudah sejauh ini" Goda Luhan. Baekhyun masih diam, tidak tahu harus apa.

"Hyung sejak kapan kau disitu?"

"Cukup lama, bahkan sebelum kalian melakukan 'itu'. Kalian saja yang terlalu asyik"

"Ah~ hyung kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Baekhyun sudah 'mengobatiku'.."

Chanyeol kembali mendekati Baekhyun lalu berbisik ditelinganya. "Yang tadi itu terima kasih, aku sungguh menikmatinya.." Chanyeol menyeringai. Dia mengecup pipi Baekhyun untuk terakhir kali sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Jadi..masih mau bilang kalau ciuman Chanyeol itu biasa saja setelah aku memergokimu yang sangat menikmati ciuman Chanyeol.."

"Diam hyung, kau membuatku malu!"

Luhan tertawa. "Jadi kau memang menikmatinya eum?"

"Aku tidak menikmatinya, hyung berhenti menggodaku!"

Untuk saja tidak ada Lay dan Kyungsoo saat ini, kalau tidak dua orang itu juga pasti ikut menggodanya.

"Yah, terus saja mengelak. Dasar tsundare!"

"Aku tidak tsundare!"

"Ya, ya, terserahmu saja tuan tsundare"

"Hyung~"

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa jika bertemu Chanyeol nanti, dia tidak sanggup menatap wajah Chanyeol berlama-lama. Kejadian di-UKS itu bagi Baekhyun sangat memalukan, apa lagi saat Chanyeol menciumnya dia terlihat pasrah sekali. Harga dirinya sebagai lelaki manly sedikit tercoreng. Padahal jika Baekhyum mau bisa saja saat itu dia memukul Chanyeol karena berani melecehkannya.

"Hei, boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?"

Baekhyun ingin menolak, tapi keduluan oleh Luhan. "Tentu saja, kalau kau mau kau bisa duduk disamping Baekhyun hahaha" Luhan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol, dia sibuk meminum jus strawberrynya.

"Sebegitu sukanya kah kau dengan strawberry sampai kau tidak mau menatap makhluk tampan disampingmu ini?" Chanyeol menopang wajahnya dengan satu tangan sambil memandangi Baekhyun.

"Apanya yang tampan, kau jelek begitu!" Baekhyun mencoba untuk bersikap sepwrri biasanya walaupun wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Eii..kalau aku jelek, kenapa kemarin kau mau saja kucium? Bahkan kau sampai melenguh begitu.." Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Uhukk.." Baekhyun tersedak minumannya sendiri, wajahnya semakin memerah. Luhan didepannya tertawa dengan keras tanpa malu sambil memukul meja. Hah, memang sejak kapan si hello kitty itu punya malu?! Urat malunya sudah putus mungkin.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa?" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun dengan khawatir.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Dia melirk Chanyeol sinis. "A-aku tidak menikmatinya! Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

"Ah~ jadi kau manikmatinya?"

"Aku tidak!"

"Yang benar? Lalu kenapa kau mau saja kucium?"

"Kau yang memaksaku!"

"Aku tidak memaksamu ya, kau saja yang mau-mau saja kucium"

Baekhyun berdecak. Chanyeol membuatnya semakin malu! Berdebat dengan Chanyeol tidak ada akhirnya, malah semakin membuatnya dongkol saja.

"Menyebalkan sekali!" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak mau menatap Chanyeol. Bibir merahnya mengerucut dengan pipi yang membulat lucu.

"Sudah puas berdebatnya?" Tanya Luhan sambil terkekeh. Lay dan Kyungsoo juga ikut tertawa.

"Huh!"

"Coba Baek hyung terima saja Chanyeol hyung, aku fikir kalian terlihat serasi jika bersama" Ucap Sehun sebelum meminum bubble teanya.

"Tidak akan, Sehun!"

Chanyeol tertawa. Senang sekali rasanya bisa membuat Baekhyun kesal. Baekhyun jadi terlihat begitu manis dengan sikap tsundarenya itu. Tangannya bergerak mengelus surai Baekhyun. Anak itu tidak menolak walaupun wajahnya masih cemberut. Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Ho, apa dirimu sudah mulai luluh terhadap Chanyeol, Baek?

Luhan bersiul menggoda Baekhyun.

"Baek, ayo ikut aku" Chanyeol tanpa seizin Baekhyun menarik lengan lelaki itu membawanya keluar dari kantin.

"Chanyeol, apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol yang cukup erat.

"Sudah, ikut saja Baek"

"Aku tidak mau, lepas!"

"Tidak mau~"

"Chanyeol, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Kau berisik sekali sayang. Diamlah atau aku akan menciummu disini sekarang juga"

Baekhyun langsung diam. Padahal Chanyeol hanya bercanda mengatakan itu tapi Baekhyun sepertinya menganggap itu serius.

"Aku bahkan baru menghabiskan makan siangku, kau main tarik saja.." Gerutu Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol didepannya tersenyum. Dia melonggarkan sedikit genggamannya ditangan Baekhyun, takut kalau anak itu kesakitan.

.

.

"Kenapa kita kesini?!"

Baekhyun seketika panik mengetahui kemana Chanyeol membawanya. Chanyeol bahkan mengunci pintunya.

Ingatannya kembali kebeberapa hari yang lalu. Sungguh, jika Chanyeol akan melakukannya lagi, maksudnya..mencium Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak siap! Astaga Baek, yakin sekali dirimu kalau Chanyeol akan menciummu lagi.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kita kesini?" Baekhyun masih berdiri didekat pintu.

"Memangnya kenapa hm? Jangan-jangan kau membayangkan yang tidak-tidak ya?" Chanyeol menyeringai kearahnya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak semesum itu tahu!" Baekhyun menyahut dengan wajah memerah.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kemari Baek.." Dia menarik lengan Baekhyun agar lelaki itu duduk diranjang UKS.

"Yah! Ada apa sebenarnya hah?"

Bruk

"Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun gelagapan melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berbaring dipahanya. "Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun bingung antara ingin membiarkan Chanyeol tapi dia malu atau mendorong Chanyeol tapi dia merasa tidak enak.

"Stt..Baek kumohon diamlah dulu.." Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol langsung menutup matanya.

Awkward moment terjadi dia antara mereka, sebenarnya sih hanya Baekhyun. Hanya suara detik jam dinding yang mengisi ruangan itu. Chanyeol yang diam seperti ini sungguh aneh, tidak biasanya. Baekhyun tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini, biasanya kan mereka selalu ribut.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Batin Baekhyum frustasi.

"Chanyeol, ada apa sebenarnya? Kau aneh sekali!"

Chanyeol membuka matanya lalu menatap wajah Baekhyun yang menunduk didepannya. Mata mereka bertemu.

Kenapa wajah Chanyeol bisa setampan ini? Coba kalau aku juga memiliki wajah setampan ini, membuat iri saja batin Baekhyun.

"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Ya aneh! Kau tiba-tiba saja diam begini.."

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Berhenti bertanya balik, kau menyebalkan sekali" Baekhyun cemberut membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Sayang.."

Baekhyun menyadari jika jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Perasaannya seperti tergelitik setiap Chanyeol memanggilnya begitu, padahal mereka tidak pacaran tapi Chanyeol suka sekali memanggilnya sayang, apa lagi dengan suara bass Chanyeol yang terdengar sexy itu..

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ketika Chanyeol meraih jemarinya. Baekhyun menarik tangannya tapi Chanyeol kembali meraih jemarinya. Hahh..

"Kenapa kau manis sekali eum?" Chanyeol mencium punggung tangannya lembut. "..jarimu juga lentik sekali.." Chanyeol juga menatapnya dengan penuh cinta, membuat Baekhyun merasa dirinya akan meleleh saat itu juga.

Ya Tuhan! Jantungku, jantungku, rasanya ingin melompat keluar batin Baekhyun panik.

Perlakuan Chanyeol seperti itu membuatnya sangat gugup, wajahnya pun sangat merah. Astaga, kenapa dia menjadi aneh seperti ini? Apa dia ketularan Chanyeol? Baekhyun merasa dirinya seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta saja.

Jatuh cinta ya..

Jatuh cinta..

Cinta..

APA? Jangan bilang kalau dia jatuh cinta sungguhan pada Chanyeol?!

Baekhyun meggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baek? Baekhyun?"

"Hah?"

"Kau kenapa?"

Baiklah..tenangkan dirimu Byun, cobalah untuk bersikap seperti biasa. Ya, kau pasti bisa Byun. "Tidak.."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. "Baek, kau mau tahu sesuatu tidak?"

"Tidak"

Jawaban spontan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol cemberut. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Kau perusak suasana.."

"Haha..maaf"

"..aku suka sekali melihatmu tertawa. Kau terlihat semakin manis.."

Okay, Baekhyun abaikan.

"Hei, apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi huh?"

"Ah iya! Kau tau tidak sejak kapan aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu? Padahal dulu kan aku tidak menyukaimu. Kau penasaran tidak?" Chanyeol mulai bercerita dengan semangat.

"Sedikit.." Yah Baekhyun memang sedikit penasaran sih. "Memangnya sejak kapan?"

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu itu sejak kita kenaikan kelas dua, saat itu masih awal semester..apa kau masih ingat?"

"Hm.."

"Sepertinya..kau memang tidak ingat ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

* * *

Kok endingnya berasa gantung gitu yah? 😂


	3. Chapter 3

**My Classmate**

 **ChanBaek**

 **T**

 **Yaoi/BoyxBoy**

 **Warn: OOC, typos yg bertebaran, tdk sesuai EYD, bahasa berantakkan, gaje, abal, etc..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hm..aku bukan orang yang suka mengingat sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting.."

Chanyeol menyatukan alisnya. "Sayang sekali, padahal itu termasuk peristiwa yang bersejarah menurutku"

"Apanya yang bersejarah? Berlebihan sekali" Cibir Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja bersejarah! Karena itu peristiwa dimana aku jatuh cinta padamu Baek" Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya dipangkuan Baekhyun, membuat lelaki itu risih.

"Yeol, jangan seperti itu! Kau membuatku risih"

"Maaf, maaf.." Chanyeol segera menghentikan gerakkannya.

"Yeol, bagaimana kalau ada yang mau masuk, murid yang lain atau Soun noona?"

"Soun noona tidak masuk hari ini dan untuk murid yang lain mereka tidak akan bisa masuk karena aku menguncinya dari dalam" Chanyeol tertawa.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting"

"Tapi-" Baekhyun masih terlihat ingin bertanya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian~" Putus Chanyeol.

"Hmp!" Baekhyung merengut. "..jadi?" Baekhyun akhirnya memintanya untuk kembali melanjutkan cerita.

"Ehm, jadi.."

"Jangan bertele-tele"

Chanyeol cemberut. "Kalau tidak seperti itu tidak akan seru, aku kan masih ingin berlama-lama denganmu"

"Tapi aku tidak"

"Kalau kau tidak, kenapa kau masih berada disini? Bahkan kau mau-mau saja memangkuku.."

Baekhyun langsung diam, merasa kalah. Salahnya juga sih yang malah membiarkan Chanyeol bertindak seenaknya seperti ini. Yang jadi pertanyaan kenapa dia mau-mau saja disuruh Chanyeol seperti ini?

"Baek?" Chanyeol menatapnya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Arghh..baiklah, baiklah, lanjutkan! Cerewet sekali"

"Okay aku lanjutkan! Jadi saat itu.."

 **Flashback on**

 _Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dikoridor sekolah, saat itu masih jam istirahat. Dia sedang menuju ruang UKS saat ini. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena dia mendapatkan luka, dan itu didapat saat dia sedang bermain basket bersama teman-temannya._

 _Siang itu Chanyeol merasa sial sekali. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, Chanyeol seorang yang ahli bermain basket. Tapi yang namanya manusia pasti tidak ada yang sempurna, ada saja kesalahan yang dilakukannya baik itu disengaja maupun tidak disengaja._

 _"Sial sekali.."_

 _Chanyeol mengusap-usah dahinya yang membiru karena membentur lantai lapangan basket yang keras. Bahkan, bibirnya juga sedikit lecet karena sempat bergesekkan dengan lantai._

 _Chanyeol membuka pintu UKS itu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Alangkah terkejutnya Chanyeol melihat seseorang yang berada didalam ruangan itu, duduk diranjang UKS. Orang itu pun terlihat sama terkejutnya seperti Chanyeol._

 _Itu teman sekelasnya. Byun Baekhyun. Dan sayangnya mereka tidak terlalu akrab untuk saling bertukar sapa. Mereka hanya tau nama masing-masing, tidak lebih._

 _Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol. Masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba tanpa mengetuk pintu. Baekhyun menatap penampilan lelaki yang masih berdiri diambang pintu itu. Sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak pernah peduli dengan tampilan lelaki itu, tapi kali ini setelah dilihat dari dekat Baekhyun akui tampilan lelaki tinggi itu terlihat cukup keren walaupun terkesan berantakkan._

 _Seragam yang dikenakannya keluar dari celana, dasi yang dipakai asal dan beberapa kancing kemeja bagian atas yang tidak terpasang. Tapi itulah nilai plusnya, Chanyeol terlihat tampan meski dengan tampilan berantakkan seperti itu._

 _Chanyeol menggaruk lehernya. Baekhyun memilih diam karena dia tidak merasa perlu mengatakan sesuatu. Suasana diantara mereka sungguh awkward._

 _"Ehm, kemana Soun noona?" Chanyeol celingukan mencari keberadaan dokter yang bertugas menjaga UKS itu._

 _"Ah, dia sedang keluar. Kebetulan aku berpapasan dengannya didepan jadi dia meminta tolong padaku untuk menjagakan UKS. Kau bisa meninggalkan pesan padaku jika ada yang mau kau sampaikan padanya" Baekhyun menatapnya dan berucap dengan ramah, ini kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Baekhyun ucapkan untuk Chanyeol._

 _Tunggu, sepertinya ada sesuatu diwajah Chanyeol.._

 _"Ohh..begitu"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia kembali sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Chanyeol jadi berfikir untuk pergi, orang yang dia cari tidak ada, jadi tidak akan ada yang mengobati lukanya._

 _"Kalau begitu..aku permisi dulu, maaf mengganggumu"_

 _"Tunggu"_

 _Chanyeol sudah hendak menutup pintu tapi suara Baekhyun menghentikannya. "Ada apa?"_

 _Baekhyun menyimpan ponselnya kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol dan berhenti didepannya. Dia menatap wajah Chanyeol. Ini kali pertama mereka berdekatan sedekat ini, bahkan saling bertukar tatapan._

 _"Sepertinya aku tau apa tujuanmu kesini.."_

 _"Ah, itu lupakan saja. Lagipula Soun noona tidak ada. Aku pergi saja"_

 _"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu" Wajah cantik itu tersenyum dengan manis._

 _Itu adalah senyuman pertama Baekhyun yang ditujukan kepada Chanyeol sejak mereka sekelas. Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu jika Baekhyun yang tersenyum seperti ini terlihat sangat sangat manis dimatanya. Kemana saja Chanyeol selama 1 tahun belakangan ini? Bukankah mereka sekelas? Ah, mungkin saja karena kurangnya komunikasi diantara mereka selama ini sehingga membuat Chanyeol tidak menyadari._

 _Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak seperti biasa._

 _"Apa?"_

 _Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Aku tahu kita memang tidak terlalu akrab. Tapi bukan berarti aku diam saja melihat seseorang yang sedang terluka dan membutuhkan bantuan..apalagi dia sekelas denganku"_

 _"Kau..mau mengobatiku?" Chanyeol masih melongo._

 _"Ya"_

 _"Apa tidak merepotkanmu? Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu"_

 _"Sudah, tidak apa. Kemari aku akan mengobati lukamu"_

 _Mereka duduk berhadapan, dengan Baekhyun yang mulai mengobati luka Chanyeol seperti seorang ahli, dia tidak terlihat ragu. Chanyeol baru tahu kalau Baekhyun mempunyai keahlian dalam hal mengobati seperti ini, padahal setahu Chanyeol Baekhyun itu bukan tipe orang yang teliti seperti ini, dia kan selalu bersikap aneh dan heboh bersama ketiga sahabatnya itu. Oh, mungkin minus dengan Kyungsoo, anak itu sedikit berbeda dari mereka bertiga._

 _Chanyeol merasakan jemari Baekhyun yang lembut menyentuh permukaan wajahnya. Chanyeol bahkan sampai menutup mata._

 _"Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka._

 _Siapa tahu dengan pertemuan ini membuat mereka bisa lebih akrab, mungkin?_

 _"Itu sangat memalukan asal kau tahu.."_

 _"Oh ya, apa itu?"_

 _"Aku terjatuh saat mendribble bola basket. Aku tidak sadar kalau tali sepatuku terlepas"_

 _Baekhyun bisa membayangkan itu. Tubuh Chanyeol yang besar itu terjatuh dengan keras dilantai karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri, apalagi wajahnya yang terkejut, pasti terlihat sangat bodoh. Baekhyun tertawa. Dan Chanyeol kembali terpana._

 _"Konyol sekali.."_

 _Chanyeol pura-pura cemberut. "Aku sudah menduga reaksimu itu. Teman-temanku juga mentertawakanku.."_

 _"Maaf..aku tidak bermaksud"_

 _"Tidak masalah"_

 _"Nah, sudah selesai! Lain kali hati-hati ya!"_

 _Tangan dengan jemari lentik itu mengelus luka diwajahnya dengan lembut. Pipi mulus itu merona dengan eye smilenya dan senyuman lebar yang berbentuk rectangle. Manis sekali.._

 _Chanyeol menatap wajah itu tanpa berkedip dengan mulut menganga, untung salivanya tidak menetes._

 _Tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh dadanya yang saat ini berdetak lebih cepat._

 _Chanyeol yakin dia sedang jatuh cinta saat ini. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, pada seorang Byun Baekhyun, teman sekelasnya._

 _Chanyeol fikir mungkin hubungan mereka akan membaik setelah ini. Mungkin.._

 **End of flashback**

"Jadi begitu.."

"Ohh.." Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Hei, kenapa cuma oh? Kau tidak terkejut begitu?"

"Tidak. Memangnya aku harus seperti apa? Berkomentar panjang lebar begitu? Ceritamu itu biasa saja"

"Eii..walaupun itu terlihat biasa saja, bagiku itu sangat berkesan tahu"

"Aku fikir pertemuan kita dulu seperti yang terjadi ditelevisi-televisi itu.."

"Baek, jadi kau mengharapkan pertemuan yang..begitu?"

"Bukan! Siapa juga yang mau seperti itu..ma-maksudku-" Wajah Baekhyun merona.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baekhyun..kau terlalu banyak menonton drama sepertinya"

"Aku tidak! Aishh..kau, menyingkir kau dari pahaku sekarang juga!" Baekhyun mendorong-dorong tubuh Chanyeol dan menjambaki rambutnya.

"Yah, yah! Hentikan, jangan tarik rambutku, kau anarkis sekali"

"Makanya menyingkir, pahaku kebas asal kau tahu"

Chanyeol langsung bangkit. Dia menatap Baekhyun khawatir. "Astaga..maafkan aku!" Kedua tangannya bergerak cepat menyentuh paha Baekhyun, niatnya sih ingin memijat paha itu untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Baekhyun. Sayangnya Baekhyun sudah berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Dia fikir Chanyeol pasti mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk bisa menyentuhnya.

"Yah! Jauhkan tanganmu, dasar mesum!" Dia memukul tangan Chanyeol dan menatapnya kesal.

"Siapa yang mesum?!"

"Kau, kau pasti mencari kesempatan untuk menyentuhku, dasar mesum!"

"Ya Tuhan Baek, aku sama sekali tidak punya maksud seperti itu! Aku hanya bermaksud untuk memijatmu. Kau bilang pahamu kebas kan?" Chanyeol menatapnya dalam.

Baekhyun balas menatapnya sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. "Ah sudahlah..lupakan saja"

Baekhyun melihat jam diponselnya. Dia baru menyadari sesuatu. "Astaga, kita hampir melewatkan 1 jam pelajaran! Berapa lama kita disini?" Dia menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat santai-santai saja. Bahkan anak itu berbaring diranjang.

"Entahlah, cukup lama mungkin?"

Baekhyun berdecak. "Ayo cepat kita kembali kekelas" Baekhyun sudah berdiri tapi Chanyeol menarik lengannya membuatnya kembali terduduk diranjang.

"Bolos saja Baek, sesekali.."

"Apa? Tidak mau! Walaupun aku bodoh bukan berarti aku suka bolos ya"

"Percuma saja kalau mau kembali kekelas, jam pelajaran sudah hampir selesai. Kau mau kita dihukum? Lebih baik bolos saja sekalian"

Baekhyun menatpnya tajam. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Kalau mereka kembali kekelas kemungkinan besar mereka akan dihukum karena sudah sangat terlambat. "Kau santai sekali, apa kau sering membolos huh?"

"Tidak, ini pertama kali aku bolos" Jawabnya sambil cengengesan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Semoga saja Luhan hyung membuatkan ijin untukku.."

"Tidak usah khawatir Baek. Lagi pula kalau kena hukum, kau tidak sendiri, kan ada aku hehe"

"Aku yang tidak mau dihukum bersamamu bodoh!"

Chanyeol menggeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang disebelahnya. Anak itu menarik Baekhyun sehingga berbaring disampinya. Mereka berdua berdesakkan diranjang UKS yang kecil itu.

"Yah! Apa lagi ini? Lepaskan, kau suka sekali melakukan sesuatu seenaknya!" Bentak Baekhyun. Pasalnya Baekhyun saat ini tidak hanya marah, tapi juga gugup mengingat posisi mereka yang terbilang cukup intim. Cukup bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya jadi salah paham.

"Stt..jangan berisik Baek, nanti ada yang mendengar" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukkanya disekujur tubuh Baekhyun, tubuh mereka sudah tidak berjarak. Chanyeol tersenyum, tubuh Baekhyun terasa pas sekali dipelukkannya. Apa lagi kepala Baekhyun berada dibawah dagunya membuat Chanyeol dapat mencium surai Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan aroma segar buah-buahan. Hahh..

"Baek, aku ingin tahu, dulu ketika kita bertemu di-UKS, kau bersikap ramah kepadaku. Tapi sekarang, kenapa kau berubah menjadi pemarah begini?"

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Seharusnya kau tanyakan itu kepada dirimu sendiri, sikapmu itulah yang membuatku marah"

"Memangnya..aku bersikap seperti apa sampai membuatmu marah?"

"Ugh, fikir saja sendiri, dasar bodoh!"

Baekhyun masih diam, tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya ditahan oleh kedua lengan dan kaki Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan dapat mencium aroma parfum yang digunakan Chanyeol, sangat maskulin. Baekhyun terhanyut sampai menutup kedua matanya menikmati aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang tidak disangkanya bisa membuatnya setenang ini. Wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan dada bidang Chanyeol.

Ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar kalau detak jantung Chanyeol bisa terdengar olehnya?

Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, kau berdebar?"

"Hmm.." Chanyeol masih menutup matanya.

"Chan, kau berdebar?" Ulang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sehingga mereka kini berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Wajah Baekhyun seketika merona.

"Tentu saja aku berdebar, itu karena aku berada didekatmu. Orang yang spesial dan..orang yang kucintai" Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tampan. Wahh..

Baekhyun tidak tahu sudah semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. Yang pasti jantungnya sekarang sudah berdetak sangat cepat, mungkin sama seperti milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Tidak, dia tidak sanggup menatap mata Chanyeol! Baekhyun menaikkan pandangannya dan bertemu dengan dahi Chanyeol. Ho, Baekhyun baru sadar kalau Chanyeol mempunyai dahi yang..sexy?

Tangan kanannya yang bebas tanpa sadar menyentuh dahi Chanyeol yang tidak tertutupi oleh surai merahnya yang berantakkan itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung menatap Baekhyun yang mengelus dahinya dengan sedikit berlebihan.

"..aku hanya berfikir kalau dahimu ini terlihat cukup sexy.."

Chanyeol menyeringai. Dia menangkap tangan Baekhyun yang masih menyentuh dahinya. "Hm..apa benar sexy huh?"

Chanyeol merendahkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Dia dapat merasakan nafas Chanyeol yang menerpa wajahnya..

"A-aku.." Baekhyun tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suara. Kata-katanya seolah tersangkut ditenggorokkannya.

"Baekhyun..sayang.."

Apakah Chanyeol akan menciumnya lagi?

"Chanh.."

"Argh..aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" Desis Chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi itu segera melahap bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sudah menggodanya sejak tadi. Chanyeol menahan belakang kepala Baekhyun agar mereka semakin dekat. Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup rapat kedua matanya, tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk menolak perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Eumhh..ha.."

Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol mengisap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Lelaki tinggi itu bahkan menjilati dan menggigit bibirnya agar Baekhyun membuka mulutnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Apa dia juga harus melakukan seperti apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh lelaki tinggi itu? Ini adalah ciuman kedua mereka, tapi Baekhyun masih belum terbiasa. Maklum, Baekhyun kan tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya, melakukan ciuman pun baru dengan Chanyeol saja.

"Chan..eumh.." Baekhyun meremas lengan kemeja Chanyeol hingga kusut.

Chanyeo tidak menyianyikan kesempatan ini, dia segera memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun saat Baekhyun tanpa sengaja membuka mulutnya. Walaupun terkejut, tapi lama-kelamaan Baekhyun pun mulai menikmati ciuman Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum saat merasakan Baekhyun yang mulai membalas ciumannya walaupun masih sangat pasif. Saliva keduanya sudah bercampur menjadi satu, bahkan ada yang menetes disekitar dagu Baekhyun.

Sudut mata Baekhyun berair. Ini terlalu nikmat, ciuman Chanyeol sungguh memabukkan! Batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan perutnya sangat geli. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah, untuk saja mereka saat ini berbaring diranjang, jika berdiri mungkin Baekhyun sudah merosot kelantai.

Sekarang, yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun hanya Chanyeol seorang, dia tidak bisa memikirkan yang lain lagi. Fikirannya hanya berpusat pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Chanyeol.

Sepertinya, tidak lama lagi dia akan benar-benar terjatuh pada Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali kekelas saat jam istirahat terakhir, beberapa menit sebelum pelajaran terakhir masuk. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya dia, sama-sama canggung setelah yang terjadi di-UKS tadi. Jika yang sebelumnya ada Luhan yang menginterupsi mereka, Chanyeol masih bisa bersikap santai karena dia tidak hanya berdua dengan Baekhyun saat itu.

Saat memasuki kelas mereka langsung disambut dengan tatapan menasaran dari Luhan, Lay, Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Yah! Kemana saja kalian tadi hah?" Tanya Luhan lebih dahulu.

"Hyung, mereka bergandengan tangan!" Pekik Lay. Sontak ketiga orang itu langsung mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada kedua tangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bertaut. Baekhyun yang tersadar langsung menarik tangannya lalu menatap Chanyeol kesal namun malu-malu.

"Yah! Sejak kapan kau menggenggam tanganku?"

"Baek, bukankah dari tadi kita sudah bergandengan tangan, kau saja yang baru sadar"

"Aku mencium sesutu yang mencurigakan disini.." Ucap Luhan menatap Chanyeol dan Baekbyun bergantian.

"Kalian dari mana saja hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kami dari.." Baekhyun memikirkan alasan agar teman-temannya tidak berfikir macam-macam.

"Kami dari UKS" Jawab Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun langsung mendelik kearahnya. Chanyeol balas menyeringai.

"Untuk apa ke-UKS, siapa yang sakit hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada yang sakit, kami hanya tiduran di-UKS dan membolos pelajaran"

Baekhyun berharap mereka mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Hm..benarkah?"

"Iya" Jawaban Chanyeol kelewat santai seakan memang tidak terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka.

"Yahh..tidak asik, aku fikir kalian melakukan sesuatu tadi"

"Hyung saja yang berfikir kejauhan" Cibir Baekhyun. Padahal memang benar kan, tadi mereka memang melakukan 'sesuatu'

Keempat orang itu kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Baek, nanti pulang sekolah aku antar ya? Kau jangan pulang duluan" Ucap Chanyeol. Belum juga Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lelaki tinggi itu sudah berlari ketempat duduknya sambil nyengir.

"Seenaknya saja.."

.

.

"Stt..Kyung, Kyung.." Bisik Lay mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Apa hyung" Balas Kyungsoo juga berbisik.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. "Berbeda bagaimana? Aku tidak melihat ada yang berbeda hyung" Kyungsoo kembali membaca bukunya.

Lay menggaruk kepalanya. Dia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berada didepannya. Memang ada yang aneh, tapi apa?

Ah! Lay membulatkan matanya menyadari sesuatu. "Itu..bibir Baekhyun, benar. Kenapa itu terlihat sangat merah dan membengkak yah?" Gumamnya sambil berfikir. Sudah Lay, jangan terlalu berfikir keras, nanti otakmu pecah.

"Apa mungkin bibirnya disengat lebah ya? Sampai membengkak begitu.." Sambungnya lagi.

Tinggalkan saja Lay dan pemikirannya.

.

.

Pulang sekolah Chanyeol langsung menghampiri meja Baekhyun, menunggu lelaki itu.

"Chanyeol ada apa?" Tanya Luhan Bingung.

"Aku akan pulang bersama Baekhyun, hyung~"

"Ohh~ ehm, yang akhirnya pulang bersama" Luhan mulai menggoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya kesal.

"Berisik hello kitty!"

"Yah! Apa kau bilang hah? Jangan sesekali menyebutku dengan panggilan laknat itu!" Bentak Luhan.

"Sekali hello kitty tetap saja hello kitty~"

"Kurang ajar kau! Yah! Aku tidak akan pulang bersamamu lagi sekarang, aku akan pulang bersama Sehun saja.." Luhan melirik Chanyeol. "..lagi pula sudah ada yang akan mengantarmu sekarang" Luhan tertawa.

"Ayo Sehunnie kita tinggalkan mereka~"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju parkiran sekolah mereka. Baekhyun mencoba menarik tangannya, risih karena tatapan orang disekitar mereka.

"Sudah, biarkan saja Baek.." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Hahh.." Baekhyun membuang wajahnya yang merona tipis.

Sesampainya dimotor Chanyeol, Chayeol segera menyerakan helm untuk Baekhyun. "Ini, pakailah"

Chanyeol sudah berada diatas motornya, menunggu Baekhyun. "Yah, kenapa tidak naik?"

Bekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan motornya bergantian. Motor Chanyeol itu tipe motor-motor besar, jadi kalau dia duduk dibelakang tubuh mereka akan menempel kan?

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu menaiki motor Chanyeol dengan ragu. Dia langsung berpegangan pada ujung seragam Chanyeol dan membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dari lelaki itu, yah walaupun percuma.

"Hahh..kenapa kau berpegangan disitu? Peluk pinggangku Baek"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau mau terjatuh hah? Aku akan mengebut asal kau tahu"

"Aish..iya, iya!" Baekhyun segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Chanyeol dengan setengah hati. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Nah, begini lebih baik" Ucapnya sambil menepuk jemari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera mejalankan motornya meninggalkan sekolah.

.

.

"Sehunnie~ apa kau yakin kalau Chanyeol dan Baehyun tidak melakukan sesuatu di-UKS tadi, aku masih curiga.." Ucap Luhan sedikit keras dari balik punggung Sehun.

"Tentu saja tidak hyung"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Apa hyung tidak menyadarinya? Kalau bibir Chanyeol dan Baek hyung terlihat memerah dan membengkak tadi"

"Hah, benarkah? Aku tidak sadar. Apa itu berarti..mereka habis kisseu?" Tanya Luhan sedikit malu.

"Tentu saja, sekali lihat pun aku sudah mengetahuinya"

"Tapi kenapa kau percaya saja dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi?"

"Hanya tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah hyungie~"

Luhan cemberut. "Lagi pula, masa sih hyung tidak menyadarinya? Bukankah kita juga sering melakukan itu, bahkan lebih.." Goda Sehun.

Wajah Luhan seketika merona. "Yah! Tidak usah membahas itu bodoh, dasar mesum!" Luhan memukul punggung Sehun walaupun itu tidak berefek sama sekali bagi Sehun. Sehun didepannya hanya cengengesan.

.

.

"Yah, Tae kemari" Suruh Baekboom.

"Apa hyung?" Taehyung masih sibuk menonton televisi.

"Sudah kesini saja, cepat.."

Taehyung dengan malas menghampiri Baekboom yang berada didekat kaca jendela. "Hyung kau sedang mengintip ya?"

"Stt..itu siapa yang mengantar Baek hyung hah?" Tanya Baekboom menunjuk kearah luar.

Taehyung menyipitkam matanya, menatap kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Baekboom.

"Hmm..itu..sepertinya aku mengenal orang itu"

"Siapa?"

Orang itu membuka helm, membuat Taehyung memekik. "Ah, itu Chanyeol hyung!" Taehyung sudah mau berlari keluar rumah tapi Baekboom menarik lengannya mencegah pergi. "Jangan kesana, ada yang mau hyung tanyakan"

"Tanya apa sih hyung?"

"Lelaki itu..siapanya Baekhyun?"

"Dia pacarnya Baekhyung hyung!"

Baekboom sedikit terkejut tapi dia tidak berkomentar. Dia menatap lurus kearah dua orang diluar sana.

Taehyung sudah berlari keluar rumah.

"Hyung! Chanyeol hyung~"

"Oh, Taehyung kau sudah pulang sekolah?" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya.

"Iya hyung!"

"Sudah sana, kau pulanglah" Usir Baekhyun.

"Eii..tega sekali kau mengusirku" Chanyeol cemberut.

"Hyung kenapa Chanyeol hyung tidak diajak mampir?"

Baekhyun mencubit pipinya gemas. "Dia sedang terburu-buru Tae~"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan pergi, lain kali saja aku mampir hahaha"

Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk mendekat. "Apa?"

"Kisseu sayang~" Ucap Chanyeol setelah berhasil mencium pipi Baekhyun yang langsung merona. "Kurang ajar! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?"

"Aku melihat kalian hyung!" Cengir Taehyung. Baekhyun menepuk dahinya.

"Besok aku jemput"

"Tidak perlu"

"Tidak ada penolakkan"

"Terserahh.."

"Aku pergi. Tae, hyung pulang dulu ya? Bye~" Chanyeol segera melajukan motornya setelah memasang helmnya.

"Bye hyung~"

"Ayo Tae masuk"

"Huu..sayang sekali Chanyeol hyung tidak mampir"

Setelah memasuki rumah Baekhyun langsung disambut dengan Baekboom yang tersenyum aneh kepadanya. Taehyung entah menghilang kemana.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Jadi..yang tadi itu pacarmu?"

"Bukan! Darimana hyung bisa berfikiran seperti itu?"

"Kata Taehyung dia pacarmu?"

"Bukan hyung, bukan. Anak itu hanya asal bicara, jangan dengarkan"

"Tapi dia lumayan tampan Baek.." Baekhyun gemas. Kedua tangannya bergerak ingin menjambak rambut Baekboom.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia tampan? Intinya dia bukan pacarku! Hyung harus percaya!"

Baekboom menangkap kedua tangan Baekhyun. Lelaki yang lebih kecil mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Hening beberapa saat diatara mereka.

"Hyung ada apa? Kau aneh sekali" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap balik Baekboom.

"Kalau kau punya pacar kau harus memberitahuku.."

Wajah Baekhyun merona. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak punya pacar!" Baekhyun menarik kedua tangannya dari genggaman Baekboom. Dia melirik Baekboom. "Untuk apa juga aku memberitahu hyung, itukan urusanku. Tidak penting memberitahumu"

"Yah! Tentu saja kau harus memberitahuku bodoh, aku kan hyungmu. Kalau kau mendapat pacar yang tidak baik nanti bagaiman? Hyung tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu" Baekboom mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Hyuuung~ berhenti, kau merusak rambutku!"

"Hahaha..baiklah maafkan hyung. Sudah sana ganti pakaian!" Suruh Baekboom sambil terseyum.

Baekhyun mencibir. "Iya, iya cerewet" Ucapnya sebelum berlari kekamar.

Senyum Baekboom seketika luntur. Tanpa diketahui Baekhyun, hyungnya itu menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Ada apa dengan Baekboom hyung?

Taehyung yang kebetulan melintas dihadapan Baekboom menatap hyungnya itu bingung sambil membawa setoples kookies.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

* * *

Semoga kalian yg udh baca puas ya sama kelanjutannya walaupun msih banyak kekurangan sana-sini 😂💪

Ternyata nulis beribu2 kata itu ga gampang, apalagi klo msih newbie dan inspirasi lagi ga ada. Nulis yg baru 3k gini aja syukur alhamdulillah bisa selesai..

Jadi ngerti gimana perasaan author2 senior yg fanficnya pada keren2 itu hehe

Oh ya, itu Soun noona si penjaga uks itu emang benaran loh ada. Entah kenapa aku malah kepikiran dia. Dia itu salah satu youtubers favoriteku, orang korea tapi bisa bahasa indo juga, sama kya yoora lah~

Yg udh review sebelumnya, makasih bgt ya. Review kalian bikin aku semangat lanjutin fanfic gaje ini hehe

Last, makasih yg udh nyempatin baca fanfic gaje bin abal ini. Review please? 😁


	4. Chapter 4

**My Classmate**

 **ChanBaek**

 **T**

 **Yaoi/BoyxBoy**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Warn: OOC, typos yg bertebaran, tdk sesuai EYD, bahasa berantakkan, gaje, abal, etc..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun duduk disofa ruang tamunya dengan TV yang menyala didepannya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian di-UKS beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah kejadian dirinya yang dicium oleh Chanyeol itu, entah kenapa Baekhyun malah terus memikirkan lelaki tinggi itu dan ciuman mereka. Baekhyun tidak bisa menghilangkan bayang-bayang kejadian itu dari otaknya walaupun dia sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya.

Apa seperti ini rasanya jatuh cinta seperti yang dikatakan Luhan padanya? Jatuh cinta? Dia? Jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol? Hah, yang benar saja.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin kan dia jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol hanya karena sebuah..ciuman?

Tidak, tidak, dia pasti tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada lelaki tinggi itu. Yah, Baekhyun sudah memikirkannya berkali-kali, dia yakin kalau dirinya tidak jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

Selagi Baekhyun sibuk dengan pemikirannya, seseorang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan bingung.

"Baek, kau kenapa?" Itu Baekboom.

"Ah, hyung! Kapan kau kemari huh? Mengagetkan saja.."

"Sudah dari tadi aku disini, kau saja yang keasyikkan melamun. Apa kau ada masalah hah?"

"Tidak hyung..hanya masalah sekolah, tidak terlalu serius"

"Hyung! Kapan kita pergi bersama Chanyeol hyung lagi? Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengajaknya mampir kerumah" Seseorang lagi duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol itu yang mengantarmu pulang hari itu kan? Pacarmu?"

Sialan Taehyung, anak ini selalu saja berbicara disaat yang tidak tepat. Benar-benar tidak tahu situasi dan kondisi! Baekboom pasti nanti akan menggodanya lagi.

"Bukan siap-"

"Dia pacar Baek hyung!"

Tuh kan, Taehyung selalu saja mengatakan kalau Chanyeol itu pacarnya.

"Hmm..jadi itu benar apa tidak Baek?" Lihatlah wajah kakaknya itu, benar-benar menyebalkan dimata Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Dia bukan pacarku!"

"Hyung~ jadi kapan kita akan pergi bersama Chanyeol hyung lagi? Aku merindukannya!"

"Kita tidak akan pergi bersamanya lagi Tae"

Taehyung cemberut.

"Hei, apa kau ada masalah dengan pacarmu itu hah? Coba ceritakan padaku siapa tahu aku bisa membantu kalian" Baekboom masih saja menggodanya.

"Aku bilang dia bukan pacarku! Kenapa kalian suka memutuskan seenaknya sih?! Menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun berlari kekamarnya. Sungguh, dua orang itu tidak membantu sama sekali, yang ada malah membuatnya semakin memikirkan Chanyeol!

"Hyung, Baek hyung kenapa?" Taehyung bertanya polos.

Baekboom mengangkat kudua bahunya. "Entahlah.." Baekboom menatap lurus kedepan. "..mungkin dia memang ada masalah dengan pacarnya itu.."

"Ohh~"

.

.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya. Tapi tidak bersama Luhan, anak itu berangkat bersama pacarnya. Enak ya yang punya pacar, kemana berduaan, ada yang antar-jemput lagi.

Sesampainya dikelas Baekhyun langsung menuju tempat duduknya. "Hei, pagi!" Sapanya pada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Semangat sekali.." Ucap Lay pelan.

"Hei, aku biasanya memang seperti ini kan?"

"Tentu saja dia bersemangat, dia dan.." Baekhyun langsung membekap mulut ember Luhan. "Stt..diam hyung, jangan katakan apapun pada Kyungsoo dan Lay, mengerti?" Bisiknya. Luhan terpaksa mengangguk karena Baekhyun membekapnya dengan kencang, gila saja bagaimana dia bisa bernafas?

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian bisik-bisik begitu?" Lay menatap mereka berdua curiga begitupun dengan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini katanya Baekhyun katanya kemarin baru membeli piyama pink motif strawberry, makanya dia berbisik padaku, dia malu hahaha"

Sialan Luhan, sembarangan saja kalau bicara, tidak adakah alasan yang lebih keren dari itu? Sesuka apapun Baekhyun dengan yang namanya buah strawberry, dia tidak akan mau mengunakan piyama motif strawberry apa lagi berwarna pink begitu, seperti perempuan saja. Maaf saja, Baekhyun masih manly ya, tidak seperti Luhan yang mengaku-ngaku manly padahal dalamnya hello kitty.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk berkali-kali agar terlihat meyakinkan, sampai-sampai dia merasakan lehernya sakit.

"Ohh.."

Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat respon keduanya. Kemudian dia menatap tajam Luhan yang memasang raut wajah polos.

By the way, Baekhyun belum melihat Chanyeol dari tadi, bahkan saat pelajaran dimulai pun Chanyeol tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Nah, lihat kan Baekhyun sekarang jadi sering memikirkan Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun memainkan rambutnya, entah kenapa dia jadi tidak bersemangat. "Membosankan~" Keluhnya.

Sampai pelajaran berakhir pun Chanyeol tidak datang. Mungkin anak itu memang tidak masuk, mungkin dia sedang sakit atau apalah itu. Baekhyun pulang dengan lesu.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Baekhyun berangkat dengan sedikit berbeda, entah kenapa saat ini dia begitu bersemangat ingin bertemu Chanyeol, tidak seperti biasanya. Baekhyun harap hari ini Chanyeol masuk sekolah, mungkin saja kan kemarin dia memang sakit jadi dia tidak masuk?

Harapan tinggal harapan. Sepertinya apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun memang tidak terjadi. Chanyeol tidak masuk lagi hari ini. Entah kenapa disitu kadang Baekhyun merasa sedih. Dan itu semakin membuat mood Baekhyun jatuh.

Lay mencolek punggung Luhan dari belakang. "Stt..hyung, dia kenapa?" Tunjuk Lay pada Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang melamun.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu.." Jawab Luhan seadanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih tidak masuk sekolah hingga beberapa hari setelahnya. Terhitung sudah hampir seminggu Chanyeol tidak masuk sekolah dan seminggu juga Baekhyun menjalani aktivitas bak mayat hidup, tidak bersemangat. Pulang sekolah pun Baekhyun langsung mengunci diri didalam kamar, untung saja dia masih ingat untuk tetap mengisi perutnya jadi dia tidak akan kelaparan selama mengurung diri dikamar.

Ketiga sahabatnya bahkan sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Oh, Baekhyun persis seperti remaja labil yang baru mengenal cinta-cintaan.

Kenapa dirinya bisa sekacau ini hanya karena tidak bertemu Chanyeol beberapa hari, bukankah ini sedikit berlebihan? Seharusnya dia senang kan kalau Chanyeol tidak masuk, berarti tidak ada yang akan mengganggunya lagi kan? Bukankah yang seperti ini yang Baekhyun inginkan?

Yahh..seharusnya sih seperti itu. Tapi, perasaan seseorang siapa yang bisa menebaknya? Perasaan bisa berubah kapan saja, tanpa bisa dicegah. Dan seperti itulah perasaan Baekhyun saat ini. Perasaannya pada Chanyeol sedikit berubah..

Baekhyun tidak menyangka eksistensi Chanyeol begitu penting dalam hidupnya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan Chanyeol yang selalu mengganggunya setiap saat. Ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghilang dari sisinya Baekhyun seolah merasa hampa, kehilangan, seperti ada yang kurang dan tidak lengkap. Dan itu sangat tidak nyaman.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun secara tidak sadar dia membutuhkan Chanyeol disisinya walaupun dia tidak mau mengakuinya atau dia mungkin tidak sadar? Walaupun dia selalu marah-marah dihadapan Chanyeol, dari hatinya yang paling dalam Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak sebenci itu dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tidak terbiasa dengan perasaan asing yang dialaminya dan itu semua disebabkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Baek, kau tidak apa? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu.." Luhan mengelus bahunya pelan. Baekhyun menoleh menatap Luhan.

"Aku tidak apa hyung, memangnya aku kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja.

Luhan menghela nafas. Apanya yang baik saja, anak itu pasti ada masalah, dia pasti kurang tidur sampai matanya berkantung seperti itu. Biarlah, mungkin Baekhyun belum ingin bercerita dengannya saat ini. Luhan tidak akan memaksa, dia akan memberi Baekhyun waktu. Luhan akan siap mendengarkan jika nanti Baekhyun sudah mau bercerita padanya.

Hm, tumben kau bersikap dewasa Lu?

.

.

.

"Hyung.." Panggil Baekhyun pelan.

Luhan yang sedang memainkan ponselnya segera menyimpan benda itu disakunya lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun. Akhirnya Baekhyun membuka suaranya juga, anak itu sejak tadi hanya diam. Hm, apa dia akan mulai bercerita ya? Batin Luhan.

"Ya Baek?"

Sekolah mereka sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ini keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Eum, hyung..sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.." Wajahnya tiba-tiba merona samar. Baekhyun menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya, kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Tapi janji hyung jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak apalagi sampai menggodaku!"

Luhan menatapnya bingung. Baekhyun kenapa sih? Membuat penasaran saja.

"Iya janji. Kau ingin bertanya apa sih sebenarnya?"

"Itu..tentang Chanyeol"

Oh, ini tentang Chanyeol ya. Luhan seketika ingin menggoda Baekhyun, tapi langsung teringat kalau dia baru saja berjanji pada Baekhyun. Luhan pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Luhan berdehem. "Ya, kenapa dengan Chanyeol?"

"Apa hyung tahu kemana dia? Beberapa hari ini a-aku tidak melihatnya dikelas.." Baekhyun menatap Luhan ya juga balas menatapnya dengan tajam. Baekhyun langsung panik. "Hyung, jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak ya, aku tidak ada maksud apapun!" Baekhyun mengibaskan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Baek, memangnya Chanyeol tidak memberitahumu ya?"

"Me-memberitahu apa hyung?"

"Wah, sepertinya kau belum tahu ya. Chanyeol kan sedang tanding basket dengan sekolah lain yang berada diluar kota, makanya dia absen beberapa hari ini" Luhan menjelaskan diakhiri dengan tawa.

"A-apa, jadi begitu? Aku tidak tahu, habis dia tidak me-memberitahuku.."

Entah kenapa Baekhyun menjadi kesal. Rasanya sia-sia saja dia mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol, anak itu ternyata baik-baik saja.

"Hah, apa kau tidak sadar, Sehun juga tidak sekolah beberapa hari ini dia kan sama seperti Chanyeol"

Benar juga, Baerkhyun baru sadar kalau Sehun juga tidak masuk sekolah beberapa hari ini sama seperti Chanyeol. Baekhyun memukul kepalanya pelan, merasa bodoh. Coba dari awal dia bertanya pada Luhan, dia tidak akan segalau ini memikiran Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa dirinya berlebihan, Luhan saja yang ditinggal Sehun pacarnya biasa-biasa saja. Nah dia?

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Kau mengkhawatirkannya ya?"

"Ap- tidak kok! Siapa juga yang mengkhawatirkan orang itu" Sahutnya cepat.

"Jadi, kalau kau tidak mengkhawatirkannya kenapa kau terlihat galau sekali selama Chanyeol tidak ada?"

Baekhyun menunduk, wajahnya memerah. Dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan karena sejujurnya dia memang mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol dan memikirkannya selama dia tidak masuk sekolah.

"Kuharap kau cepat membuka hatimu ya? Sudah ya aku pergi"

Baekhyun mendongak dia baru sadar kalau dia sudah berada didepan rumahnya. Dilihatnya Luhan yang sudah berjalan agak menjauh.

"Oh iya Baek" Luhan berbalik tiba-tiba menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun meiringkan kepalanya menatap Luhan. "Kau..jangan terlalu lama menggantung Chanyeol ya, kalau tidak ingin dia direbut oleh orang lain" Sambung Luhan sambil tertawa. Setelah itu dia berbalik dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam. Menggantung Chanyeol? Apa maksudnya? Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Baekhyung berguling-guling diranjangnya dengan malas. Tangannya memegang ponselnya dan sesekali memutar-mutarnya.

Baekhyun meniupi poni hitamnya. "Hmp..apa yang harus kulakukan~"

Sebenarnya saat ini Baekhyun sedang mengalami dilema. Antara ingin menghubungi Chanyeol dan tidak. Baekhyun sejujurnya sedikit me-merindukan lelaki tinggi itu karena tidak bertemu berhari-hari, ingat hanya sedikit ya, tidak banyak!

Ingin menghubungi Chanyeol tapi dia gengsi, yang ada nanti lelaki tinggi malah kegeeran karena ditelpon Baekhyun dan lagi Baekhyun masih kesal dengan Chanyeol karena dia tidak memberitahunya kalau akan pergi. Selama kepergiannya juga Chanyeol tidak mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun sama sekali, padahal biasanya dia akan meneror Baekhyun dengan pesan-pesan tidak bermutunya itu. Beh.

Hei Baek, memangnya siapa dirimu? Pacarnya bukan, Chanyeol tidak harus memberitahumu kan kalau dia ingin pergi. Ingat ya, kalian belum ada status.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal.

Tiba-tiba bel rumah Baekhyun berbunyi. Baekhyun tidak beranjak dari ranjangnya, dia malas. Biarkan Baekboom atau Taehyung saja yang membukakan pintu batinya. Karena ayah dan ibunya sedang pergi kerumah nenek mereka beberapa hari jadi hanya mereka bertiga yang tinggal dirumah.

Bel sudah tidak terdengar, itu berarti antara si tamu sudah pergi atau sudah ada yang membukakannya pintu.

Tapi, beberapa menit setelahnya bel kembali berbunyi, kali ini ditekan dengan jeda yang sangat cepat.

Baekhyun berdecak. "Berisik sekali!" Tidak adakah yang membukakan pintu? Kemana hyungnya dan Taehyung?

Baekhyun dengan malas beranjak dari ranjangnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Rumahnya sepi sekali, kemana hyung dan Taehyung?

Cklek

Baekhyun menatap seseorang yang bertamu dirumahnya.

Ah, jadi ternyata bocah ini yang yang tadi memencet belnya seperti orang kesetanan.

"Hm, Jungkook ya?"

Bocah didepannya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Kalau Jungkook kesini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Taehyung.

"Mencari Taehyung ya?" Tebak Baekhyun sambil meneliti Jungkook. Hm, selera adiknya lumayan juga.

"Iya hyung, aku janji mengajaknya jalan. Bolehkah?"

Baekhyung hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Masuklah Jungkook, aku akan panggilkan Taehyung"

Baekhyun membuka lebar pintunya sehingga Jungkook bisa masuk.

"Terima kasih hyung~"

"Duduklah Jungkook"

Baekhyun segera menuju kamar adiknya. Sedang apa anak itu? Apa dia lupa kalau dia ada janji dengan Jungkook? Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada sahutan. Baekhyun kembali mengetuk kali ini lebih keras.

"Taehyung? Jungkook menunggumu dibawah!" Masih tidak ada sahutan.

Baekhyun memegang kenop pintunya yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu. Baekhyun langsung saja masuk kedalam kamar Taehyung.

"Astaga, anak ini!"

Dilihatnya Taehyung yang sedang rebahan diranjangnya membelakangi Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan telinganya yang disumpal dengan earphone itu, pantas saja dia tidak mendengar!

"Yah!" Baekhyun menarik earphone Taehyung hingga terlepas. Anak itu seketika menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan tatapan protes.

"Hyuuung~ apa-apaan kau?"

"Kau ini, apa lupa kalau ada janji dengan Jungkook hah?"

Hah, janji? Dengan Jungkook?

Mata Taehyung membulat. "Astaga! Aku lupa hyung!"

Baekhyung mendengus. "Dibawah sudah ada Jungkook, dia mau menjemputmu katanya"

"APA?!"

"Tidak usah berteriak! Sebaiknya kau cepat siap-siap Tae"

Taehyung langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya kemudian lari kekamar mandi secepat kilat. "Katakan padanya untuk menunggu sebentar hyung, aku akan cepat-cepat!" Teriak Taehyung dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ya, ya, ya"

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Taehyung setelah menutup pintunya kemudian menuju ruang tamunya.

"Kuharap kau mau menunggu Taehyung, anak itu baru saja pergi mandi"

"Iya hyung, aku akan menunggu"

"Oh iya, Jungkook kau mau minum apa? Biar kubuatkan"

Jungkook mengibaskan kedua tangannya didada. "Tidak perlu repot-repot hyung!"

"Sudahlah tidak apa. Jadi, kau mau minum apa hm?"

"Em, baiklah terserah hyung saja"

"Tunggu sebentar ya" Baekhyun segera melangkah kedapur untuk membuatkan Jungkook minum.

Baekhyun mulai sibuk membuat minum sambil sesekali bersiul. Dia memekik ketika sadar belum menyiapkan gelas. Baekhyun pun mulai mencari keberadaan gelas dipenjuru dapur.

"Ah, ternyata disini.." Baekhyun mendongak dengan kaki yang berjinjit melihat gelas yang berada dilemari diatasnya. Cukup tinggi. "Astaga..ini tinggi sekali. Siapa sih yang menaruh gelas ditempat setinggi itu?" Baekhyun berucap kesal. Dia menjulurkan tangannya sepanjang mungkin untuk meraih gelas itu.

Fyuuuhh~

Baekhyun berjengit saat merasakan hebusan angin dilehernya tiba-tiba. Demi apapun, itu adalah salah satu bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang sensitif! Siapa gerangan yang berani meniup lehernya ini? Baekhyun memegangi lehernya sambil membalik tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Hyung?!" Pekiknya saat melihat keberadaan Baekboom didepannya.

Dan lagi, kenapa hyungnya ini berdiri sangat dekat dengannya? Tubuh mereka hanya berjarak lima jari. Apa yang sebenarnya hyungnya ini fikirkan?

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Mengagetkanku saja.."

Baekboom masih berdiri didepannya sambil menatapnya bingung. Ah, sepertinya Baekboom baru saja bangun tidur, lihatlah rambutnya yang acak-acakan itu. "Hanya ingin mengambil minum Baek" Jawab Baekboom menatap Baekhyun lurus tepat dimatanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan huh? Kenapa berjinjit seperti tadi?"

"Ah! Itu aku mau mengambil gelas hyung, tapi letaknya tinggi sekali.."

Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun sangat tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Hyungnya itu masih berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. Yah, walaupun tidak masalah sih kalau dia dan Baekboom berdekatan, lagi pula mereka kan kakak-adik. Tapi, tetap saja ini terasa sedikit aneh dan canggung..

"Oh, sini biar hyung bantu"

Baekboom memajukan tubunya untuk mengambil gelas yang berada diatas mereka. Tidak sadar kalau tindakannya itu malah membuat tubuhnya dan tubuh Baekhyun semakin dekat.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Hyungnya ini bodoh atau apa? Sudah tahu Baekhyun berdiri didepannya dan tubuh Baekhyun juga kecil kenapa malah semakin memajukan tubuhnya? Membuat tubuhnya terhimpit diantara meja dan tubuh Baekboom. Kedua tangan Baekhyung mencengkram pinggiran meja dibelakangnya.

Baekhyung menolehkan kepalanya kesamping saat wajahnya berhadapan dengan dada bidang Baekboom. Entah kenapa Baekhyun sedikit malu.

"Nah, ini dia!" Baekhyun menghela nafas saat tubuh Baekboom sudah menjauh darinya. "Makanya sering-sering minum susu supaya tubuhmu itu bertambah tinggi, tidak pendek seperti ini. Jangan-jangan nanti Taehyung akan menyusul tinggimu" Ejek Baekboom sambil tertawa.

Baekhyun langsung cemberut. Dia sensitif sekali kalau ada yang membahas tentang tinggi badannya. "Tidak usah membantuku kalau hyung akhirnya malah mengejekku!" Bentak Baekhyun sambil merebut gelas yang masih berada ditangan Baekboom.

Terkadang, Baekhyun sempat berfikir, kenapa hyungnya ini lebih sering terlihat berada dirumah? Bukankah dia sudah berkerja? Jangan-jangan hyungnya ini adalah tipe karyawan yang suka membolos. Huh, Baekhyun sih tidak terlalu peduli bagaimana kehidupan hyungnya itu. Mau dia jadi apa pun Baekhyun tidak peduli.

"Sana pergi hyung, kau menganggu saja!"

Baekboom tertawa lalu berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil minum. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung meneruskan pekerjaannya. Sementara Baekboom memperhatikan Baekhyun dari balik kulkas.

Setelah menaruh minuman itu dinampan Baekhyun segera membawanya keruang tamu. Baekboom mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Eh? Kemana perginya Jungkook?" Baekhyun celingukan mencari keberadaan Jungkook setelah menaruh nampan itu dimeja.

"Jungkook siapa Baek?" Tanya Baekboom yang sudah duduk dengan santai disofa.

"Itu anak berambut hitam yang tadi duduk disini, teman Taehyung"

"Ah~"

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Bukankah mereka sudah pergi dari tadi ya?" Baekhyun langsung melotot kearah Baekboom.

"Yang benar? Sejak kapan?!"

"Hmm..saat aku turun tadi aku melihat Taehyung yang langsung menarik anak itu keluar. Kau tahu mereka mau pergi kemana Baek?"

Sialan, kedua bocah itu pergi tanpa pamit dan Baekboom juga, kenapa dia baru mengatakannya sekarang sih!

"Astaga! Kenapa hyung baru mengatakannya sekarang? Percuma saja aku membuatkan minuman ini"

"Maaf, maaf, hyung lupa memberitahumu" Jawab Baekboom sambil tertawa.

"Hmp!" Baekhyung menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Baekboom sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. Ah, jangan lupakan pipi yang membulat dan bibir yang mengerucut itu karena pemiliknya sedang kesal.

"Baek, kau marah?"

Baekhyung melirik Baekboom sekilas kemudian langsung membuang muka.

"Yah, maaf kan hyung ne? Hyung benar-benar lupa memberitahumu tadi" Baekboom menatapnya melas.

"Baekhyun~" Kali ini Baekboom mendekati tubuh Baekhyun sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri masih dengan wajah memelas menatap Baekhyun.

"Baek, Baekhyunee~ hyung minta maaf ne?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya. Hyungnya ini mulai bertingkah aneh, Baekhyun menatapnya seolah-olah jijik. "Yah! Hentikan bertingkah seperti itu, kau mengerikan!"

"Hyung akan berhenti asal kau mau memaafkan.."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Baiklah aku akan memaafkanmu, berhenti melakukan itu. Hyung berlebihan sekali"

"Yeahh~ begitu baru adik hyung yang manis" Baekboom menangkup kedua tangannya dipipi Baekhyun sambil mengelusnya gemas.

"Hyung, hentikan!" Baekhyun mencoba menjauhkan tangan Baekboom dari wajahnya.

"Aihh..adik hyung manis sekali~"

"Hyung!" Bentak Baekhyun. Baekboom cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya, takut jika Baekhyun kembali marah.

"Baik, baik, hyung berhenti" Baekboom cengengesan.

Baekhyun menatapnya kesal. Tangannya menyentuh kedua pipinya yang tadi disentuh Baekboom. "Hyung menyebalkan! Dan lagi, jangan memanggilku manis, aku ini tampan!"

"Iya Baekie yang tampan~"

"Huh!"

"Yasudah, hyung keatas dulu mau melanjutkan tidur"

"Sana tidur saja, kalau perlu tidak usah bangun selamanya!" Ucap Baekhyun sadis tanpa menatap Baekboom.

Baekboom tersenyum kecut. "Yah, jangan bicara begitu. Kalau kau galak-galak nanti tidak ada yang mau mendekat padamu.."

"Aku tidak peduli, lagipula itu bukan urusan hyung!"

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat. "Apalagi hyu-"

Mata Baekhyun membola. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat. "HYUUUNG!" Teriaknya karena Baekboom baru saja mencuri satu ciuman dipipinya.

"Anggap saja hukuman karena kau sudah mendoakan hyungmu ini mati!" Balas Baekboom yang sudah berlari kekamarnya sambil tertawa.

"Aishh.." Baehyun mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Heran, Baekboom semakin hari semakin aneh saja. Ada-ada saja yang dilakukannya hingga membuat Baekhyun naik pitam. Baekhyun mengelus dadanya, mencoba meredam emosinya. Ingat Baek, begitu-begitu juga dia masih hyungmu.

"Hahh..dasar hyung aneh.."

.

.

.

Kelas Baekhyun kini sedang jam kosong karena para gurunya sedang mengadakan rapat mendadak entah membahas apa. Tahu sendiri lah, bagaimana keadaan kelas yang tidak ada gurunya. Ribut, benar sekali. Apalagi kelas Baekhyun ini termasuk kelas yang isinya rata-rata dihuni oleh makhluk absurd semua. Ada yang bergosip, memojok, rebahan dilantai bahkan ada yang kejar-kejaran, seperti anak TK saja.

Baekhyun menatap teman-temannya sambil menopang kepalanya ditangan. Tangan satunya sibuk mencoret-coret abstrak dibuku tulisnya.

"Baekhyun" Panggil Luhan disampingnya.

Baekhyun menoleh. "Apa hyung?"

"Kau tahu, hari ini Sehun sudah pulang! Dan tim mereka memenangkan pertandingannya!" Ucap Luhan semangat.

Baekhyun menatapnya malas. "Ya terus aku harus jingkrak-jingkrak begitu?"

Luhan memukul kepalanya pelan. Baekhyun mengaduh, pura-pura kesakitan. "Yah! Seharusnya kau senang bodoh, itu berarti Chanyeol juga pulang"

Mendengar nama Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung membuang muka. Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa? Harusnya kau senang. Bukankah kemarin kau galau karena ditinggalkan oleh Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun diam. Dia hanya menatap kearah luar jendela dengan datar. Dia memikirkan ucapan Luhan. Untuk apa dia senang dengan kedatangan Chanyeol? Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapanya, Baekhyun kan tidak menyukainya. Baekhyun juga masih kesal dengan lelaki tinggi itu karena sudah membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh beberapa hari yang lalu. Menyebalkan!

"Yah, Baek?"

"Hmm.." Baekyun bergumam malas.

"Baekhyun~ kau mendengarku?"

"Berisik hyung, diamlah, kau menggangguku tahu!"

Luhan cemberut. Memang dia mengganggu Baekhyun apa? Anak itu juga tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa kan? "Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah huh?"

Luhan mendengus sebelum kembali menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

.

.

.

"Bye Baek~" Luhan melambaikan tangannya saat motor yang ditungganginya melewati Baekhyun.

"Pergi saja sana!" Teriak Baekhyun. Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Baekhyun.

Baehyun menghela nafas. Hari ini dia pulang sendiri lagi. Luhan sepertinya benar-benar akan memilih pulang bersama Sehun dari pada dirinya. Tentu saja, Sehun kan pacarnya. Begini lah nasib seseorang yang single..ada enaknya dan ada tidak enaknya. Enaknya kita masih bisa keluyuran kesana-kemari, bebas, tidak ada yang mengatur atau mengekang. Dan tidak enaknya tidak ada seseorang yang bisa kau manfaatkan, sepert mengantar-jemput misalnya. Lihat saja Luhan, enak kan diantar Sehun terus walaupun terkadang dia bersama Baekhyun juga sih.

Barkhyun menendang-nendang kerikil sepanjang perjalanannya pulang. Membosankan. Tidak ada yang bisa diajak bicara. Baekhyun mendengus kesal entah kenapa.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar bunyi klakson disampingnya. Baekhyun berhenti melangkah dan menoleh. Itu Chanyeol! Dia masih memakai jersey klub basketnya. Baekhyun langsung membuang muka dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Tidak peduli Chanyeol yang menatapnya protes.

"Yah, Baek! Kenapa malah pergi?" Chanyeol menjalankan motornya dengan pelan mengirngi langkah kaki Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol polos. Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas kemudian berdecak.

"Yah, Baekhyun kau kenapa hah? Kau marah?"

"Pergi saja sana, untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" Ucap Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau mengantarmu pulang"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Chanyeol jadi gemas melihatnya. Chanyeol turun dari motornya yang sudah dia parkirkan dipinggir jalan, Chanyeol pun segera menyusul Baekhyun dengan sedikit berlari. "Baekhyun!"

"Baek, kau kenapa hah?" Chanyeol berhenti disamping Baekhyun dan menarik tangan anak itu agar menghadapnya. Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol ditangannya, tapi percuma karena Chanyeol mencengkramnya cukup erat.

"Chanyeol, lepas!"

"Tidak" Jawab Chanyeol tegas.

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Sebenarnya apa maumu sih?"

"Kau marah padaku ya?" Tebak Chanyeol. Dia menghela nafas. "Baiklah, apapun itu kesalahan yang telah kulakukan, yah walaupun aku tidak tau apa salahku. Kumohon maafkan aku ne?"

Chanyeol meraih wajah Baekhyun agar anak itu menatapnya. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol masih mencengkram tangan Baekhyun, takut kalau saja anak itu tiba-tiba lari darinya. Hm, dunia terasa milik berdua saja. Orang-orang yang lewat disekitar mereka menatap dengan berbagai ekspresi. Tapi, siapa yang peduli?

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ditatap seintens ini oleh Chanyeol mau tidak mau dia merasa malu juga. Wajahnya pun merona samar.

"Maafkan aku ne?" Kali ini Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipinya.

Baekhyun menutup rapat matanya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun menuju motornya. Baekhyun mengikuti dengan pasrah. "Ayo Baek aku antar pulang, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan"

Baekhyun mendongak. Langit sangat mendung, mungkin benar sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Benar saja tak lama setelahnya Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang basah jatuh diwajahnya. Gerimis.

Chanyeol segera menyerahkan helm kepada Baekhyun kemudian segera menjalankan motornya. Baekhyun memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol karena anak itu membawanya ngebut.

Dipertengahan jalan entah kenapa hujan malah semakin deras. Chanyeol pun dengan terpaksa menepikan motornya didepan sebuah ruko yang sedang tutup. Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun berteduh didepan ruko itu. Pakaian mereka sudah setengah basah.

"Aishh..kenapa hujannya malah semakin deras.." Gerutu Chanyeol sambil melepaskan jerseynya menyisakan kaos lengan pendeknya.

Baekhyun hanya melirik Chanyeol sekilas kemudian menatap kedepan sambil sesekali mengusap telapak tangannya yang mendingin. Suasana disekitar mereka sepi sekali, mungkin orang-orang juga sedang berteduh.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang berjarak dua meter disampingnya. Baekhyun terlihat kedinginan, tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Seragam sekolahnya yang setengah basah itu menempel ditubuh Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sekilas dapat melihat lekukan tubuhnya. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan berat. Entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang bergemuruh didadanya.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mendekati Baekhyun dan merangkul tubuhnya karena anak itu terlihat kedinginan. Tapi Chanyeol takut Baekhyun marah.

Dekati tidak ya?

Chanyeol mencoba memberanikan diri mendekati Baekhyun, kini bahu mereka bahkan bersentuhan. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan bingung, Chanyeol jadi gugup. Baekhyun akhirnya menghela nafas dan kembali menatap kedepan. Hujannya semakin deras..

Apa Baekhyun tidak marah?

Chanyeol nyengir. Dia memberanikan diri meletakkan lengannya disekeliling bahu kecil Baekhyun, merangkulnya. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan Chanyeol, tapi beberapa saat kemudian tubuhnya kembali rileks.

"Apa sudah lebih hangat Baek?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Tubuhnya memang sedikit hangat sekarang karena Chanyeol merangkulnya.

Tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya berada dibahu Baekhyun kini berpindah kelengan atasnya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut tanpa sadar. Tidak tahukah Chanyeol kalau perlakuannya itu malah membuat tubuh Baekhyun panas-dingin.

Baekhyun menutup rapat matanya. Wajahnya merona tiba-tiba. Baekhyun dapat merasakan dengan jelas sentuhan Chanyeol ditubuhnya walaupun masih terhalang oleh seragam Baekhyun yang basah. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Baekhyun menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah hampir setengan jam mereka berteduh hujan belum juga mereda.

"Baekhyun" Panggil Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Hmm.."

"Apa sebaiknya kita menembus hujan saja ya? Sepertinya hujan tidak akan reda dalam waktu yang cukup lama"

"..terserah kau saja, aku kan ikut denganmu"

"Sebaiknya kita keapartemenku dulu saja karena jaraknya cukup dekat dari sini dari pada rumahmu. Nanti setelah hujan reda aku akan mengantarmu pulang..kau mau kan?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam, berharap Baekhyun menerima ajakannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun entah kenapa menjadi gugup, tiba-tiba saja berbagai macam pemikiran aneh mampir dikepalanya.

Apartemen Chanyeol ya..

Yahh, sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain, dari pada mereka terjebak hujan disini. Berdoa saja semoga Chanyeol tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh nanti. Setelah memantapkan dirinya, Baekhyun segera menatap Chanyeol dan mengangguk.

"..baiklah, aku ikut"

Dan Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Dia senang karena Baekhyun tidak menolak ajakkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

* * *

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Hubungan chanbaek ada kemajuan ga menurut kalian? XD

Atau momentnya masih kurang? Sigh~

Btw, yg udh review, follow sama fav fanfic gaje ini makasih banyak yahh~ *tebarflyingkiss"

Special thanks buat yg review dari awal hehe, maaf ya ga bisa bales satu, sikon nya msih ga memungkinkan~

 **JonginDO, sehunboo17, Hanna Byun14, baekhyeol, firawati9, Restikadena, khjee, ridassfjshi, Hyera832, eunsof xoxo611 dan shellapcys18.**

Ah, buat silent reader juga deh setidaknya kalian ada niat buat baca fanfic ini wkwk semoga ntar kalian mau review yah hehe xD

Last, review please?


	5. Chapter 5

**My Classmate**

 **ChanBaek**

 **T**

 **Yaoi/BoyxBoy**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Warn: OOC, typos yg bertebaran, tdk sesuai EYD, bahasa berantakkan, gaje, abal, etc..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dahulu masuk kedalam apartemennya. Kemudian Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat dia sudah selesai melepas sepatunya, entah kenapa dia malu karena ini pertama kalinya dia berkunjung, apa lagi ini kan apartemen pribadi Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihatnya terkekeh.

"Baek, ayo kesini. Tidak usah sok-sok malu begitu, anggap saja rumah sendiri"

Baekhyun mendelik kearahnya. "Siapa yang malu-malu!"

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Kenapa kau masih berdiam disitu, ayo cepat kesini"

"Iya, iya!" Baekhyun pun mengikuti Chanyeol dengan malas.

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruang yang Baekhyun duga sebagai ruang tamu. Baekhyun menatap interior apartemen Chanyeol dengan kagum, matanya berbinar-binar dengan mulut yang membulat. Apartemen Chanyeol bagus sekali, cukup mewah namun masih terkesan hangat dengan cat yang berwarna cream dan coklat, sebagian perabotnya juga didominasi oleh kayu. Chanyeol yang melihatnya tersenyum, ekspresi Baekhyun lucu sekali.

"Baek, kau duduklah dulu aku akan kekamar sebentar" Ucap Chanyeol sesudah dia menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa menatap Chanyeol. Tapi dia masih betah berdiri dan masih menatap kagum apartemen Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihatnya semakin gemas.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun kemudian mengacak surai hitamnya dengan gemas membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut. "Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin.." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, aku tahu. Sudah sana, kau bilang tadi mau kekamar.." Baekhyun menatapnya dengan wajah merona samar karena Chanyeol masih saja tersenyum kearahnya.

"Iya, sayang~" Chanyeol melangkah kekamarnya sambil tertawa. "Ah, atau kau mau ikut masuk kekamar hm?" Tanyanya sambil menyeringai kearah Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau! Dasar mesum!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia merasa mudah sekali merona dihadapan Chanyeol, apa lagi kalau Chanyeol sudah mulai menggodanya.

Baekhyun mulai kembali menjelajahi apartemen Chanyeol. Kali ini dia mendekati kaca yang sangat besar disisi ruangan yang juga berfungsi sebagai jendela. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menatap kagum pemandangan diluarnya. Baekhyun menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya dikaca sambil menatap pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya, pemandangan kota disore hari dengan lampu-lampu yang mulai bernyalaan membuatnya terlihat berkerlap-kerlip dari atas apartemen Chanyeol yang berada dilantai 17. Walaupun saat ini masih turun hujan, tapi sama sekali tidak mengurangi keindahan pemandangan itu.

"Wahh.."

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengacak surai merahnya yang masih basah, dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan pakaian santai sekarang, hanya sebuah celana pendek selutut dan kaos tanpa lengan yang menampilkan otot bisep Chanyeol yang sexy itu. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya saat menyadari Baekhyun tidak ada diruang tamunya. Kemana perginya anak itu? Batin Chanyeol bingung.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan kepenjuru ruang tamunya, dan saat dia menoleh kekiri dia langsung bernafas lega. Baekhyun berdiri membelakanginya, sepertinya dia sedang menikmati pemandangan diluar sana. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas ide jail dipikiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyeringai sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun tanpa suara. Saat dirinya sudah berada tepat dibelakang Baekhyun, dia langsung menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya diatas telapak tangan Baekhyun yang masih menempel dikaca sehingga jemarinya kini bertautan dengan jemari lentik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut saat merasakan tubuh Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakannya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, Baekhyun bahkan dapat merasakan dada Chanyeol yang bidang menyentuh punggungnya karena lelaki tinggi itu menunduk kearahnya.

"Cha-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan suara yang bergetar karena gugup. Ah, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang kini memerah bahkan sampai ketelinganya.

"Ya?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara rendahnya yang sexy itu tepat disamping telinga Baekhyun. Membuat lelaki yang tubuhnya kini terhimpit oleh tubuh Chanyeol dan jendela kaca itu bergidik geli karena merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang mengenai telinganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Menyingkir dariku.." Desis Baekhyun.

Sungguh, Baekhyun ingin sekali terlepas dari situasi sepert ini. Situasi seperti ini sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak karena tubuhnya masih dihimpit oleh Chanyeol dan tangannya juga masih digenggam oleh lelaki tinggi itu. Baekhyun mulai paranoid, dia takut kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Apa lagi dia hanya berduaan saja dengan Chanyeol didalam apartemen seluas ini. Di-UKS yang masih berada dilingkungan sekolah saja Chanyeol berani menciumnya, apa lagi didalam apartemenya yang merupakan tempat pribadinya? Orang ketiga bisa muncul kapan saja kan?

Chanyeol tersenyum merasakan jemari Baekhyun yang berada digenggamannya bergetar pelan dan sedikit berkeringat. Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya sehingga dia berhadapan dengan pipi mulus Baekhyun. Anak itu menutup rapat matanya dengan wajah yang merona, bahkan dia sampai menggigit bibirnya. Baekhyun manis sekali, tidak salah kalau Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya.

"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu.." Bisik Chanyeol sebelum mencium pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya merasakan hangat bibir Chanyeol yang menyentuh pipinya. Dan lagi tadi Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu padanya, membuat dada Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghangat.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menyudahi ciumannya dipipi Baekhyun. Dia juga melepaskan tautan jemarinya dijemari Baekhyun. Chanyeol mundur selangkah. Baekhyun pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga mereka berhadapan, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malu-malu.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia mengambil sesuatu yang tadi ditaruhnya dilantai kemudian memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Ini"

Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Ini..pakaian gantimu. Ganti saja dikamarku, aku akan menunggu diluar" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun santai.

Baekhyun menerima pakaian yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol tapi dia malah balas menatap curiga kearah lelaki tinggi itu. Chanyeol seketika tertawa, ya ampun ekspresi Baekhyun lucu sekali! Anak itu menatap Chanyeol dengan alis yang menyatu dan bibir yang mengerucut, Chanyeol gemas sekali melihatnya. Dan Chanyeol pun tidak tahan untuk tidak memberikan ciuman lagi dipipi putih mulus itu.

"Yah!"

"Sudah sana cepat ganti pakaianmu dan mandilah dengan air hangat sebelum kau masuk angin. Aku janji tidak akan mengintip" Ucap Chanyeol sambil nyengir.

"Awas kalau kau mengintip!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan kekamar Chanyeol.

Sambil menunggu Baekhyun berganti pakaian Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuat makan malam untuknya dan Baekhyun, lagi pula langit diluar sana juga sudah mulai menggelap. Chanyeol segera menuju dapurnya dan mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuknya memasak.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas setelah dirinya berada didalam kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap penjuru kamar Chanyeol yang ternyata didominasi oleh warna-warna monochrome, sangat berbeda dengan tampilan ruang tamunya. Kamar Chanyeol juga tidak berlebihan, cukup wajar untuk kamar remaja seusia mereka, kecual ranjang king sizenya yang terlihat berlebihan yang berada diitengah ruangan.

Tidak mau berlama-lama mengagumi isi kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera menuju pintu dipojok ruangan yang sepertinya pintu kamar mandi. Baekhyun segera membuka pintu itu, benar saja itu memang kamar mandi. Dia segera melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan langsung mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat dari shower.

Setelah hampir 15 menit Baekhyun selasai membersihkan dirinya. Dia langsung memakai pakaian yang tadi diberikan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya diranjang Chanyeol sambil mengeringkan surai hitamnya dengan handuk. Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang Chanyeol sambil berguling-guling, mumpung Chanyeol tidak ada batinnya sambil nyengir. Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya kesebelah kiri sambil menarik nafas. Hahh..ini kan aroma Chanyeol, sangat jelas sekali. Hah, tentu saja, Chanyeol kan setiap hari tidur disini! Wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba langsung merona.

Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya. "Astaga..apa yang telah kupikirkan!"

Setelah hampir setengah jam berkutat didalam kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun akhirnya keluar. Dia sudah merasa lebih hangat dan segar sekarang. Baekhyun menatap jam dinding yang berada diatas televisi berlayar datar milik Chanyeol yang saat ini menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh malam.

"Chanyeol, kau dimana?" Baekhyun celingukan mencari keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Aku didapur Baek, kesini saja!" Teriak Chanyeol dari arah dapur. Baekhyun pun segera berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang membelakanginya. Chanyeol terlihat sibuk.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya dengan mulut yang membulat. Dia terdiam sambil menatap Baekhyun yang masih berdiri didekat meja makan. Sebenarnya fokus Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun yang kini memakai pakaian yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol tadi.

Demi Tuhan, makhluk didepanya ini manis sekali! Lihat saja sweater yang dipakai Baekhyun itu, kalau ditubuh Chanyeol itu sangat pas nah kalau ditubuh Baekhyun itu terlihat sangat kebesaran, bahkan jemari Baekhyun hanya terlihat ujungnya saja. Begitupun dengan celana trainingnya yang Baekhyun lipat dibagian ujungnya karena terlalu panjang. Baekhyun seperti tenggelam didalam balutan pakaian milik Chanyeol.

Melihat keterdiaman Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Ada apa hah? Aku terlihat aneh ya?" Baekhyun menatapi tubuhnya.

"Tidak Baek! Kau..terlihat sangat manis" Jawab Chanyeol sambil nyengir. Wajahnya merona samar.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. "Pakaianmu membuat tubuhnya terlihat semakin kecil.." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukan kedua tangannya yang tenggelam disweater Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu tertawa melihatnya, Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak kecil, manis sekali.

"Chan, kau sedang apa sih?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah mendudukkan dirinya dimeja makan. Chanyeol kembali terlihat sibuk.

"Menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita"

Baekhyun menatap meja makan yang masih kosong, hanya ada dua gelas susu yang terlihat masih hangat. Baekhyun mengambil salah satu gelas berisi susu itu kemudian meminumnya dengan cepat, dia haus omong-omong dan juga sedikit lapar.

"Hmm..memangnya kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil meletakkan gelas berisi susu yang isinya tinggal setengah.

"Tentu saja, kau meragukanku huh? Begini-begini aku bisa memasak yah walaupun cuma masakan sederhana sih. Kau pikir aku makan apa selama ini hah? Aku kan tinggal sendiri" Jawab Chanyeol sambil menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Ya, ya, terserah.."

Chanyeol mendengus. Setelah beberapa menit Chanyeol akhirnya menyelesaikan masakannya. Dia membawa dua piring kemeja makan dan meletakkan satunya didepan Baekhyun. "Hanya nasi goreng kimchi, kuharap kau suka" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan dirinya didepan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap nasi goreng didepannya yang terlihat lezat, hm mungkin karena efek lapar. "Tidak masalah, aku bukan orang yang pemilih" Ucap Baekhyun mulai menyuapkan nasi itu kedalam mulutnya, Chanyeol yang melihatnya segera mengikuti Baekhyun.

Hmm..lumayan, batin Baekhyun.

"Hujannya awet sekali, dari tadi sore tidak berhenti-berhenti.." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap kearah jendela diruang tamu yang terlihat dari dapur. Langit diluar sana sudah gelap tapi hujannya tidak juga berhenti.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Orang tuamu dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun ditengah suapan nasinya.

"Mereka dirumah"

"Ohh..lalu kenapa kau memilih tinggal diapartemen?" Hah, tidak biasanya Baekhyun bertanya-tanya tentang kehidupan Chanyeol.

"Hanya ingin saja, lagipula lebih nyaman tinggal sendiri. Kau bebas mau melakukan apapun.." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menyeringai menatap Baekhyun.

Seakan tahu apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan, Baekhyun langsung saja menginjak kaki Chanyeol yang berada dibawah meja dengan sadis.

"Akh! Sakit!"

"Rasakan!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"Kau ini..kasar sekali.." Chanyeol meringis kearah Baekhyun.

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan. "Tidak masalah sih..lagipula aku menyukai Baekhyun yang apa adanya..kau yang kasar seperti ini juga tetap manis dimataku"

Perkataan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun merona ditempat. Anak itu menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Apaan sih!"

Dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang malu-malu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Tahu-tahu kini keduanya sudah duduk diruang tamu dengan televisi yang menyala didepan mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk dengan jarak aman, tentu saja karena Baekhyun yang tidak mau berdekatan dengan lelaki tinggi itu. Chanyeol bisa menggodanya kapan saja.

Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, hanya suara dari televisi yang memecah keheningan diruangan itu. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sekali mengajak Baekhyun bicara, tapi entah kenapa dia seperti kehabisan topik, tidak biasanya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi membuat kedua sedikit terkejut. Baekhyun segera mengangkat ponselnya. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Ya hyung?"

 _'Kau dimana hah? Kau dirumah?'_

"Tidak hyung.. aku dirumah temanku, tidak bisa pulang, diluar masih hujan..memangnya kenapa?"

 _'Kau dirumah siapa? Luhan?'_

"A-aku dirumah.." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan bingung. "..dirumah Chanyeol"

 _'Ah, kau dirumah pacarmu itu? Baguslah kalau begitu'_

"Hyung! Ah, sudahlah ada apa hyung menelponku hah?"

 _'Kau menginap saja dulu dirumah pacarmu itu, lagipula besok juga libur kan? Kami semua pergi kerumah nenek, penyakitnya mendadak kambuh lagi. Kunci rumah juga dibawa eomma Baek, jadi kau tidak bisa pulang'_

"Apa?! Kalian kerumah nenek? Kenapa tidak mengajakku.." Pekik Baekhyun.

 _'Kami berangkat tadi sore Baek, karena kau belum pulang jadi kami terpaksa pergi tanpamu, hari senin mungkin kami sudah pulang. Sudah ya hyung tutup dulu, disini sibuk sekali!'_

"Yah! Yah! Hyung tu-"

 _'Tut..tut..tut..'_

"Baekboom hyung menyebalkan! Tega sekali kalian meninggalkanku.." Teriak Baekhyun sambil membanting ponselnya disofa.

"Baekhyun..ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk disampingnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang kini duduk disampingnya. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan bingung sekaligus khawatir.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahynya. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi takut kalau Chanyeol tidak mengizinkannya.

"Eum, Chanyeol.."

"Ada apa Baek? Katakan saja. Kau ada masalah?"

"Itu..keluargaku pergi kerumah nenekku, aku tidak bisa pulang, kunci rumah juga dibawa eommaku. Jadi.." Baekhyun menatapnya ragu. Duh, terpaksa dia harus menginap ditempat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih diam menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bolehkan aku menginap disini? Hanya sampai hari senin, setelah itu aku akan pulang!" Ucap Baekhyun cepat sambil menatap Chanyeol sedikit melas. "Jadi, apa boleh?"

Chanyeol berpura-pura berpikir. "Bagaimana ya..bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi orang tuaku tidak mengizinkanku membawa orang menginap disini.."

Bibir Baekhyun melengkung kebawah. "Begitu ya.." Entah kenapa dia sedikit kecewa dengan penolakkan Chanyeol.

"Iya.." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menahan senyumnya. Baekhyun menunduk lesu.

"..tapi bohong!" Lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menatapnya linglung.

"Aku bohong, tadi aku hanya bercanda. Kau bisa menginap disini selama yang kau mau, kalau mau tinggal disini selamanya juga tidak masalah!"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Benarkah? Aku boleh menginap disini?" Tanyanya menatap Chanyeol antusias.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja, apa sih yang tidak untuk Baekhyun"

"Wahh..terima kasih ya sudah mengizinkanku menginap?!"

Chanyeol tidak sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi, tahu-tahu dia sudah terbaring disofa dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang menimpa tubuhnya. Tangan anak itu memeluk lehernya erat dan kepalanya mengusak-usak dileher Chanyeol membuatnya sedikit geli. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Chanyeol membulatakan matanya. Dia masih terkejut karena Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya. Mimpi apa dia tadi malam sampai mendapat pelukan dari Baekhyun begini? Chanyeol menelan salivanya dengan keras, dia dihadapkan dengan bahu putih mulus Baekhyun yang terekspos karena leher sweaternya yang lebar dan cukup rendah. Chanyeol hampir saja lepas kendali untuk memberikan mark-nya dileher putih mulus yang menggoda itu, jika saja dia tidak ingat dengan Baekhyun yang sudah mulai mau menerima keberadaannya. Chanyeol kan tidak mau kalau dia malah semakin dibenci oleh Baekhyun karena sudah berani memberikan mark dileher lelaki berwajah cantik itu.

"Ba-Baekhyun.."

Baekhyung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Dan saat itu matanya langsung membulat. Ya ampun, jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat! Bahkan jika Baekhyun memajukan sedikit wajahnya dahinya bisa bersentuhan dengan bibir Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, ma-maaf! Tadi aku refleks.."

Baekhyun buru-buru ingin menarik tubuhnya. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi tangan Chanyeol lebih dahulu menarik pinggangnya mendekat hingga kini mereka kembali berpelukkan. Kini giliran Chanyeol yang membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sangat gugup sekarang, apa lagi dengan Chanyeol yang mengendus-endus lehernya itu membuat perasaan Baekhyun berdesir.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hmm.." Chanyeol hanya bergumam tidak jelas sambil tetap menikmati aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang memabukkan.

"Chanyeol..apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit mendesis saat merasakan nafas Chanyeol yang menerpa lehernya.

"Baek..tubuhmu nyaman sekali dipeluk, hangat.." Chanyeol berbisik didepan telingannya dengan suara beratnya. Bibirnya mengukir senyuman.

"Eoh?"

Baekhyun tidak tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Logikanya menyuruhnya untuk segera melepaskan diri dari pelukkan Chanyeol tapi hatinya berkata sebaliknya. Baekhyun tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa pelukkan Chanyeol membuatnya merasa hangat dan juga..nyaman.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan logikanya. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu tegap Chanyeol. Biarlah, kali ini dia tidak ingin menjadi munafik lagi. Dia merasa nyaman diperlakukan Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Baekhyun, kau tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tidak merasakan penolakkan dari Baekhyun.

"Tidak.."

"Aku pikir kau ketiduran, habis kau dia saja.."

Baekhyun tersenyum diam-diam mendengar rengekkan Chanyeol. "Siapa yang tidur? Aku hanya sedang menikmati pelukkan hangatmu ini.." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Chanyeol.

"Jadi..kau menikmati pelukkanku begitu?"

"Hmm.."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Dia sangat senang karena Baekhyun terlihat mulai menerima keberadaannya. Dia mengeratkan pelukkannya dipinggang Baekhyun. Apa mungkin Baekhyun sudah mulai membalas perasaannya?

"Baekhyun?"

"..apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu.." Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam. Jantungnya selalu saja berdebar dan perasaannya menghangat tiap Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat itu. Dari ucapannya pun Baekhyun sudah tahu kalau lelaki tinggi itu sungguh-sungguh mengatakan dia mencintai Baekhyun. Jujur saja, Baekhyun juga sudah mulai merasa nyaman berada didekat Chanyeol, dia sudah tidak terlalu benci lagi dengan lelaki tinggi itu dan mulai menyukai keberadaannya. Apakah ini saatnya dia untuk membalas perasaan Chanyeol?

Tapi, untuk cinta..Baekhyun masih ragu. Apakah perasaannya ini sama seperti yang Chanyeol rasakan padanya? Apa dia juga mencintai Chanyeol?

Chanyeol menghela nafas mendapati Baekhyun yang kembali terdiam. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya tiba-tiba dan menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa. Tindakannya itu membuat Baekhyun memekik kaget karena tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terangkat dan dia berpegangan pada kedua bahu Chanyeol untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

Wajah Baekhyun semakin merona menyadari posisinya sekarang yang berada dipangkuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunduk, tidak berani menatap Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan, dia sangat malu!

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh wajah Baekhyun sedangkan tangan kirinya masih berada dipinggang Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendongakkan wajah cantik itu sehingga mereka bertatapan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia balas menatap Chanyeol dengan rona wajah yang semakin merah. Siapa yang tidak malu coba? Kalau kau ditatap dengan tatapan penuh cinta begitu oleh orang yang mencintaimu.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ya ampun..kenapa wajah ini terlihat manis sekali sih.." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cemberut. "Aku tidak manis, aku tampan! Kau ternyata sama saja dengan hyungku!"

Chanyeol tidak menyangka, dibalik sikap galak yang Baekhyun tunjukkan selama ini ternyata Baekhyun mempunyai sikap semanis ini.

"Jadi, hyungmu mengatakan kalau kau itu manis eum?"

"Iya!"

"..berarti dia tidak salah, karena pada keyataannya Byun Baekhyun memang seorang lelaki yang sangat manis!"

"Aishh..kau sama saja dengan hyungku, kalian selalu menyebutku manis! Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun melipat tangannya didada sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam, yang mana dimata Chanyeol itu malah terlihat sangat manis, tidak ada seram-seramnya sama sekali~

"Lalu kau ingin disebut apa hah? Cantik?"

Baekhyun menggeram. Dia sedikit menunduk dan mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk mencubit kedua pipi Chanyeol.

"Awhh..Baek..lephass.."

"Rasakan itu, kau menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun tertawa setelah melepaskan cubitannya. Chanyeol meringis. Dia kemudian meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus punggung tangannya.

"Ternyata, tangan dengan jemari lentik ini sakit juga jika sudah mencubit orang"

Baekhyun yang hendak protes tapi dia tidak jadi membuka mulutnya karena Chanyeol yang menatapnya tiba-tiba, tepat dimatanya. Oh, tidak jangan tatapan itu lagi! Baekhyun tidak akan sanggup menolak Chanyeol jika dia sudah dihadapkan dengan tatapan itu.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun dapat merasakan segala emosi Chanyeol dari tatapan matanya itu.

"Baekhyun..apa kau masih tidak bisa membuka hatimu untukku?" Chanyeol menatapnya hangat dan penuh cinta, walaupun dari nada bicaranya Baekhyun dapat menangkap ada kekecewaan disana.

"Aku.." Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan setitik keraguan disana. Apakah Baekhyun masih ragu dengan perasaannya?

"Baek, apa kau ragu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan kemudian menunduk menatap tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau ragukan hm?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"A-aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri..aku tidak tahu apakah yang kurasakan ini sama dengan yang kau rasakan selama ini Chanyeol.."

"Memangnya bagaimana perasaanmu? Aku tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak mengatakannya Baek.."

"Hmm..bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya? Ah, pokoknya aku merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang tiap berdekatan denganmu, a-aku juga menyukai ketika kau memelukku dan menggenggam tanganku, itu membuatku merasa hangat. Keberadaanmu disampingku juga membuatku nyaman. Matamu juga..tiap aku bertatapan dengan matamu, aku selalu merasakan tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik dan itu membuatku lemas. Dan juga sesuatu yang menggelitik didalam perutku, entah kenapa itu terasa menyenangkan walaupun sedikit aneh..kuharap kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan Chanyeol karena aku tidak tahu lagi harus seperti apa menjelaskannya!" Jelas Baekhyun sambil menatap mata Chanyeol dalam, Baekhyun menatapnya seperti ingin menangis. Mereka saling bertukar perasaan lewat tatapan mata masing-masing.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun yang terkesan berantakkan namun jujur itu, walaupun begitu dia dapat menangkap kesimpulan dari apa yang telah Baekhyun katakan. Chanyeol sekarang mengerti apa yang tengah Baekhyun rasakan. Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukkan hangatnya. Dia lega sekali sekarang, seolah segala bebannya selama ini telah hilang setelah mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Hmm..apa yang kurasakan ini..sama seperti yang kau rasakan Yeol? Tanya Baekhyun polos. Kedua tangannya secara refleks bergerak kepunggung Chanyeol dan menepuknya pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. "Iya Baek, apa yang kurasakan selama ini sama seperti yang kau rasakan!" Dia mengeratkan pelukkannya dipinggang Baekhyun. "Terima kasih Baek..tidak sia-sia aku berusaha mengejarmu selama ini..a-aku senang sekali!"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Maaf juga, karena telah membuatmu menunggu lama.." Satu tangannya kini mengelus belakang kepala Chanyeol dengan lembut seolah menenangkan.

Keduanya berpelukkan cukup lama. Saling merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing dengan dada yang sama-sama berdebar kencang.

Chanyeol nyengir dibalik bahu Baekhyun. "..aku baru menyadarinya, ternyata pinggangmu ramping sekali..sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pinggang Baekhyun yang langsung mendapatkan hadiah cubitan dipinggangnya oleh lelaki berwajah cantik sekaligus manis itu. Chanyeol meringis sambil melepaskan pelukkannya. Tapi, tak lama setelah Chanyeol kembali tersenyum.

Keduanya kini saling bertatapan dengan menahan senyum.

"Baekhyun?"

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Hmm.." Baekhyun bergumam dengan wajah yang merona.

"Yah, kau harus menjawabnya~" Rengek Chanyeol.

"Iya, aku juga bodoh!"

"Apanya?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Sama sepertimu!"

"Kau harus mengatakannya dengan jelas sayang.."

"Aishh..iya aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol bodoh! Yah walaupun kau menyebalkan dan sering membuatku malu disekolah"

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku. Aku kan melakukan itu semua supaya kau tau kalau aku menyukaimu.." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Iya, iya, aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya lagi karena aku tahu kalau kau mencintaiku, begitupun dengan sebaliknya.."

Baekhyun tidak menyangka kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya dan lagi itu ditujukan untuk Chanyeol. Kalau sampai ketiga sahabatnya tahu pasti mereka akan langsung menggodanya habis-habisan.

Chanyeol langsung memasang senyum manisnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau manis sekali.." Chanyeol menyentuh sisi wajahnya sambil tetap tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Hmm..kau juga tampan" Balas Baekhyun tanpa malu.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Terima kasih, aku memang tampan"

Baekhyun memutar matanya. Chanyeol narsis!

Tangan kanan Chanyeol diam-diam bergerak keleher belakang Baekhyun, mengelusnya dengan lembut membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya. Chanyeol menarik lehernya agar menunduk. Kedua tangan Baekhyun entah sejak kapan kini sudah berada disekeliling bahu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih menutup matanya. Dia merasakan nafas Chanyeol yang menerpa wajahnya, bahkan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan.

Baekhyun tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dia hanya menutup matanya pasrah. Dan Chanyeol tidak perlu meminta izin kepada Baekhyun karena Chanyeol sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun memberikannya izin terlihat dari sikap lelaki berwajah cantik itu.

Chanyeol semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga tak berjarak. Selanjutnya, Baekhyun merasakan bibir Chanyeol menyentuhnya bibirnya dengan lembut. Tanpa ada lumatan, hisapan, gigitan atau sejenisnya. Hanya bibir yang saling menempel yang penuh dengan perasaan hangat dan cinta dari keduanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum diantara bibir mereka yang masih bertaut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc or end?**

* * *

Gimana? Chap ini udh full chanbaek moment kan? Kan?

Semoga kalian puas dgn chap ini dgn segala kekurangannya #sigh

Btw, menurut kalian baiknya ini udahan dichap ini aja atau dilanjut? Jujur, aku masih blm kepikiran sama kelanjutannya xD

Lagian aku ga jamin bisa buat ff chaptered panjang2, takut ga ada ide xD trus aku ga sanggup kalo bikin konflik buat chanbaek nya, apa lagi klo yg berat2 ._. Kapasitas otak ku ga cukup T.T

Tapi klo end dichap ini, rasanya gimana gitu, agak kurang sreg xD

Last, review please?


	6. Chapter 6

**My Classmate**

 **ChanBaek**

 **T**

 **Yaoi/BoyxBoy**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Warn: OOC, typos yg bertebaran, tdk sesuai EYD, bahasa berantakkan, gaje, abal, etc..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun melangkah dengan malas untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Siapakah orang yang tiba-tiba bertamu sepagi ini? Baekhyun bahkan belum memakan sarapannya sama sekali. Saat tangannya membuka daun pintu dan mengetahui siapa orang yang berdiri didepannya Baekhyun langsung melipat tangannya didada dan menatap seseorang yang tersenyum lebar didepannya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Selamat pagi, sayang!" Chanyeol menyapanya dengan semangat.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Semangat sekali..kau bahkan datang satu jam lebih cepat" Ucap Baekhyun, walaupun begitu dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona karena mendengar panggilan Chanyeol.

"Yah, memangnya siapa tidak semangat jika akan bertemu dengan pacarnya yang manis ini~" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencolek dagu Baekhyun membuat lelaki bertubuh kecil itu meneriakinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang terkesan malu-malu itu.

"Baekhyun? Siapa yang bertamu? Ajak masuk sekalian ajak sarapan!" Teriak eommanya dari dapur.

"Ah, kalian sedang sarapan? Maaf kalau aku mengganggu.." Ucap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah bersalah.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Sudah terlanjur. Yasudah ayo masuk sekalian sarapan" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Wah, benarkah? Kebetulan sekali aku belum sarapan! Hahaha"

"Siapa suruh datang terlalu pagi..jangan-jangan kau sengaja ya datang pagi-pagi supaya bisa ikut sarapan dirumahku?"

"Eii..tidak kok, tidak seperti itu. Lagipula niat awalku kan kesini memang untuk menjemput pacarku ini" Jawab Chanyeol cengengesan sambil mengekori Baekhyun menuju dapur.

"Ah, Chanyeol hyung? Akhirnya kau kesini juga!" Pekik Taehyung membuat ketiga orang yang duduk dimeja makan itu menoleh kearah seorang yang berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

Chanyeop tersenyum canggung. Ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan keluarga Baekhyun selain Taehyung. Hm, Chanyeol harus membuat kesan yang baik dihadapan mereka supaya mendapat restu. Eh?

Baekhyun berdehem. "Kenalkan, ini Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol langsung membungkuk dan mengucap salam dengan sopan.

"Em..Chanyeol ini appa dan eommaku, Baekboom hyung dan yang terakhir ini kau pasti sudah tahu" Tujuk Baekhyun pada Taehyung yang nyengir ditempat.

Semua orang yang berada disitu menyambut Chanyeol dengan baik, membuatnya tidak terlalu canggung seperti tadi. Yah, kecuali tatapan dari Baekboom yang berada didepannya, membuat Chanyeol sedikit risih. Baekboom seolah sedang mengintrogasinya melalui tatapannya itu.

"Hm, jadi Chanyeol kau sekelas dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya eomma Baekhyun.

"Iya ahjumma"

"Eomma, Chanyeol hyung ini adalah pacarnya Baekhyun hyung" Timpal Taehyung membuat kedua orang paling tua disana sedikit terkejut. Tapi beberapa saat setelahnya mereka kembali rileks.

Eomma Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Baekhyun jarang sekali mengajak temannya kerumah selain ketiga sahabatnya itu, sekali membawa teman ternyata yang dibawa adalah pacarnya" Ucap Eomma Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan Baekhyun berpura-pura sibuk dengan sarapannya, padahal wajahnya sudah merona karena malu. Dia tidak bisa lagi mengelak dengan mengatakan kalau Chanyeol itu bukan pacarnya, karena pada kenyataannya sekarang posisi Chanyeol memang sudah benar-benar menjadi pacarnya. Ehm, iya pacar. Baekhyun dengan berat hati harus mengakui itu.

"Jadi, Chanyeol sudah berapa lama kalian bersama?" Kali ini kepala keluarga Byun yang bertanya.

"Kami baru saja bersama ahjushhi.."

"Ahh..begitu, tidak apa asalkan kalian tidak bermain-main dalam menjalani suatu hubungan. Aku harap kalian langgeng" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Terima kasih ahjusshi"

Chanyeol berteriak dalam hati. Bukankah itu artinya hubungan dia dan Baekhyun telah direstui?

"Hmm..Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh kedepan, menatap seorang lelaki yang terlihat begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun, hanya saja aura mereka sangat berbeda. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekboom.

"Ya, hyung?" Jawab Chanyeol hati-hati. Entah perasaannya saja atau apa, kalau Baekboom ini sepertinya tidak menyukai dirinya, dilihat dari sikap yang ditunjukkannya. Baekboom ini sepertinya tipe hyung yang protektif terhadap dongsaengnya.

"Jaga Baekhyun dengan baik, awas kalau kau sampai menyakitinya"

Baekboom menatapnya tajam. Chanyeol pun tak mau kalah, dia juga balas menatap Baekboom dengan yakin dan menjawab dengan tegas. "Tentu hyung, aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Aku mencintai Baekhyun"

"Sudahlah kalian jangan bertanya lagi.." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah merona, sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat santai saja. Diam-diam dia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dibawah sana sambil mengelus punggung tangannya, membuat lelaki itu semakin malu.

Appanya tertawa melihat tingkah anak tengahnya itu. "Baiklah, sepertinya uri Baekhyunee tidak suka kita mengganggu pacarnya. Mari kita lanjutkan sarapannya"

Sepertinya keluarga Baekhyun menerima kehadirannya dan tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan mereka. Chanyeol bernafas lega.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan berangkulan menuju kelas mereka. Sesekali terdengar gerutuan dari Baekhyun karena tingkah menyebalkan Chanyeol.

Omong-omong, hubungan mereka kini sudah hampir berjalan selama satu bulan. Teman-teman mereka juga sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka. Itu semua dikarenakan Chanyeol yang dulu kelepasan berbicara mengenai hubungan mereka didepan umum, padahal Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk jangan dahulu mempublikasikan hubungan mereka karena dia belum siap. Saat itu Baehyun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur batinnya.

Jangan lupakan ketiga sahabatnya itu, walaupun mereka sempat terkejut diawalnya, tapi pada akhirnya mereka malah menggoda Baekhyun habis-habisan. Dan itu berlangsung selama beberapa hari, sampai Baekhyun sendiri sudah bosan untuk menegur mereka agar berhenti menggodanya dan membuatnya malu. Jangan tanyakan Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu juga bahkan terkadang berkomplot dengan sahabatnya itu untuk menggodanya.

Meski sudah berpacaran, intensitas pertengkaran diantara mereka masih berlangsung, walaupun tidak sesering dulu waktu mereka belum bersama. Paling hanya pertengkaran kecil karena Chanyeol yang kelewatan mengganggu Baekhyun, membuat lelaki bertubuh kecil itu kesal dibuatnya.

"Chanyeol, apaan sih!" Gerutu Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal coba, kalau lelaki tinggi itu terus saja menempelinya bahkan sampai mengendus-endus lehernya, membuat Baekhyun risih, apalagi mereka masih berada dikoridor membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian. Chanyeol memang tidak tahu malu dan tempat! Batin Baekhyun.

"Kenapa eum?"

"Menjauhlah sedikit, kita dilihat orang tahu!"

"Tidak mau~"

"Yah! Kau mau kita putus hm?" Ancam Baekhyun. Membuat Chanyeol segera menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Baekhyun, tapi lengannya masih merangkul bahu lelaki bertubuh kecil itu.

"Baekhyun..jangan berkata seperti itu, aku tidak suka.." Ucap Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah melas.

Baekhyun membuang muka dan tersenyum kecil tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Tentu saja dia tidak serius mengatakan itu, dia melakukan itu hanya untuk membuat Chanyeol menghentikan sikap kurang ajarnya. Lagipula, mana tega Baekhyun memutuskan Chanyeol, dia kan sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan lelaki tinggi itu.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Habisnya..kau suka mengabaikan perkataanku"

"Kalau begitu..maafkan aku kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman. A-aku hanya terlalu senang Baekhyun dan juga aku melakukan itu karena ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau Byun Baekhyun itu sudah menjadi milik Park Chanyeol! Jadi, tidak ada yang boleh mendekatinya lagi. Kau kira aku tidak cemburu apa selama ini saat melihat banyak orang yang terang-terangan menyatakan cinta padamu? Sedangkan aku yang bukan siapa-siapamu saat itu hanya pasrah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.." Jelas Chanyeol dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu.

Baekhyun segera mengelus bahunya untuk menenangkan. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Chanyeol.."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang..kau tahu itu"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku tahu itu. Hanya saja alangkah baiknya lagi jika kau bisa mengontrol sedikit sikapmu itu. Bukannya aku tidak suka melakukan skinship denganmu, yahh..kau tahulah ketika kita berada ditempat umum kau harus menjaga sikapmu karena kita akan menjadi bahan tontonan orang jika melakukan 'hal' seperti itu..itu membuatku sedikit malu Chanyeol" Ucap Baekhyun dengan pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan mulut yang membulat kemudian menjawab dengan cepat "Baiklah, akan aku usahakan! Demi Baekhyun, apapun pasti akan kulakukan!"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua dikelas, juga beberapa murid yang kebetulan tidak pergi kekantin dan memilih tinggal dikelas. Mereka memilih untuk tidak peduli dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh dua orang pasangan yang masih hangat-hangatnya itu, pemandangan yang sudah biasa mereka lihat sejak beberapa minggu belakangan.

Alasan mengapa mereka tetap tinggal dikelas adalah karena Baekhyun yang bilang kalau dia masih kenyang dan tidak berniat untuk kekantin. Tentu saja Chanyeol sebagai pacar yang baik hati akan setia mengikuti pacar manisnya ini, makanya dia bisa terdampar disamping Baekhyun. Kan lumayan dia bisa berduan begini dengan Baekhyun, mumpung kelas cukup sepi batin Chanyeol senang.

"Astaga, berhenti melakukan itu kubilang.." Desis Baekhyun sambil mencoba mendorong dada Chanyeol. Dia melirik kearah temannya yang berada dipojok sana dan pintu kelas, takut kalau mereka melihat dia dan Chanyeol berbuat hal tak senonoh begini. Ini disekolah, siapa saja bisa memergoki mereka saat melakukan hal ini! Batin Baekhyun sedikit panik.

Sepertinya, Chanyeol sudah melupakan perkataan dan ancaman Baekhyun tadi pagi, lihat saja sekarang dia sudah berani melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' pada Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, percuma saja kalau ingin menasehati Chanyeol, anak itukan memang sudah bebal dan keras kepala dari sananya..

"Hmhh.."

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suaranya saat Chanyeol kini malah menelusuri leher dan rahangnya dengan bibir lelaki tinggi itu, bahkan dia sesekali menjilati daerah itu. Demi Tuhan, dia ingin sekali mendorong Chanyeol menjauh, tapi sayang tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan lelaki tinggi didepannya ini dan tangannya pun malah berakhir mencengkram seragam Chanyeol didadanya. Jika sudah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun pasti akan melemah, tenaganya entah pergi kemana. Dan disaat seperti ini, ilmu hapkidonya benar-benar tidak berguna.

"Chan..hentikan bodoh..bagaimana kalau ada yang guru yang melihat?!" Bisik Baekhyun.

"Shh..tenang saja Baek" Balas Chanyeol tanpa peduli dengan protesan Baekhyun dan tetap melanjutkan aktivitas(mesum)nya.

"Akh!"

"Aduh!"

Pekikkan tiba-tiba dari keduanya sontak menarik perhatian beberapa murid yang berada dikelas itu. Tapi setelahnya mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam sambil mengelus lehernya yang tadi digigit Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya nyengir tanpa dosa sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi terkena pukulan manis dari Baekhyun. Cukup sakit, padahal tadi Baekhyun dalam keadaan lemah tapi tenaganya tiba-tiba saja terkumpul.

"Kau..kau menggigitku!"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Itu bukan gigitan sayang, itu adalah tanda cinta dariku"

Baekhyun menggeram. "Ah, terserah aku tidak peduli apa namanya itu. Intinya kau menggigitku ditempat yang terlihat bodoh!"

"Ah~ jadi kalau aku menandaimu ditempat yang tertutup, kau mau begitu?" Goda Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun langsung merona, tentu dia tahu maksud ucapan Chanyeol. "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku! Astaga, apakah dipikiranmu itu hanya ada hal-hal yang berbau mesum saja hah?"

"Hm..mungkin 10 persenya iya, tapi 90 persenya lagi yang memenuhi pikiranku setiap saat adalah seorang lelaki bertubuh kecil yang mempunyai surai hitam yang lembut, mata yang sipit seperti puppy, hidung mungilnya yang bengir, pipi putinya yang lembut dan bibir merah tipisnya yang sungguh manis ketikan kau menciumnya! Pokoknya apapun yang ada didirinya sungguh manis! Dan aku jatuh cinta padanya!" Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar sambil memandang lekat pacarnya dengan menumpu kepalanya pada satu tangan.

Baekhyun meliriknya kemudian membuang muka dengan cepat. Dia malu sekaligus senang karena Chanyeol yang memujinya begitu. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya tertawa, apalagi pipi putih itu kini mulai merona dengan manisnya. Ugh, pacarnya ini memang sangat manis!

"Hmm..mau tahu tidak siapa orangnya?"

Baekhyun hanya diam. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Chanyeol, jika Baekhyun menjawabnya itu hanya akan membuatnya merasa malu. Chanyeol sangat suka membuatnya merona seperti ini.

Baekhyung menghela nafas pada akhirnya. "Kalau ada yang melihatnya mereka pasti akan curiga dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.." Ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil berusaha manaikkan kerah seragamnya untuk menutupi mark yang dibuat Chanyeol tadi. Mark yang berwarna merah cukup jelas dikulit putih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia kemudian mendekati Baekhyun dan merangkul lelaki bertubuh kecil itu. Satu tangannya mengelus surai hitam lembut Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Baekhyun otomatis menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol karena dia sangat menyukai ketika Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan lembut begini, itu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit terhanyut.

"Tidak perlu malu, katakan saja kalau itu tanda cinta dari pacarmu" Ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Tapi..tetap saja.."

"Jangan-jangan kau malu dengan mark yang kuberikan itu.."

Baekhyun langsung meggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Bu-bukan! Bukan begitu maksudku..aku..hanya belum terbiasa dengan hu-hubungan ini. Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Jadi..aku sedikit..yahh.."

Baekhyun bingung sendiri dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Baekhyung kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merona itu didada bidang Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sedang dalam mode manja begini membuat hati Chanyeol kegirangan.

Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya kini balas memeluk Baekhyun dengan gemas dan menggoyangkan tubuh mereka kekakan dan kekiri.

"Aku hanya bercanda soal yang tadi, jangan terlalu dianggap serius sayang. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, lakukan apapun yang membuatmu merasa nyaman, aku tidak akan memaksa"

Dan Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan senyumnya karena diperlakukan semanis ini oleh Chanyeol. Dia kembali mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman rectanglenya, membuat kedua matanya menyipit.

"Ya Tuhan, uri Baekhyunee kenapa manis sekali eoh? Aku jadi ingin menggigitmu lagi" Ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Yah, aku kan hanya bercanda sayang~ jangan marah ne?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menciumi surai hitam Beakhyun.

"Hmm..hm.."

"Apanya yang hm, hm?"

"Asal belikan aku ice cream strawberry nanti sepulang sekolah~" Pinta Baekhyun sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung mencium cepat bibir Baekhyun membuat lelaki bertubuh kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirkan.

"Mana bisa aku menolah permintaan makhluk manis ini," Ucap Chanyeol setelah dia mencuri ciuman dipipi Baekhyun. "Pulang sekolah kita pergi membeli ice creammu! Ah, bagaimana kalau sekalian kencan? Ke-Lotte World?"

"Kencan?"

"Hm..bukankah kita sudah lama tidak kencan?"

"Yah, bukankah kita baru kencan kemarin?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Apanya yang kemarin, kencan pertama kita bahkan sudah beberapa minggu yang lalu~" Jawab Chanyeol gemas.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah..terserahmu saja. Yang penting ingat ice cream strawberryku!"

"Iya sayangku~ nanti sepulang sekolah kita langsung membelinya, setelah itu baru kita pergi kencan!"

.

.

.

Disilah mereka sekarang, dicafé tempat langganan Baekhyun membeli ice cream. Mereka memilih tempat duduk dipojok dekat keca sehingga bisa melihat pemandangan orang yang berlalu-lalang dari dalam café.

Baekhyun memakan ice cream dengan semangat, tidak peduli dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya geli.

Baekhyun tidak peduli, selama Chanyeol yang membayar semua pesanannya, hitung-hitung mengirit uang jajannya. Baekhyun pikir, dengan berpacaran dengan Chanyeol ternyata ada manfaatnya juga. Jadi, seperti ini ya Luhan dan Lay selama ini dengan pacar mereka? Enak sekali~ batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedang menghabiskan piring ketiga ice cream strawberrynya. Chanyeol didepannya sibuk memainkan ponselnya dan sesekali terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak tahu saja kalau Chanyeol dari tadi sibuk mengambil fotonya.

"Sayang, kau tidak sakit perut makan ice cream sebanyak itu eum?"

Baekhyun mendongak kemudian menggeleng. "Chan, kau tidak memesan ice cream?" Perasaan dari tadi Chanyeol hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat sekitar bibir Baekhyun yang belepotan ice cream.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kau saja Baek"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk setelahnya dia kembali melanjutkan aktivitas memakan ice creamnya.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengambil tisu yang berada dimeja mereka kemudian menyapukannya pada sekitar bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, membuat lelaki itu sedikit tersentak. Tapi setelahnya dia tersenyum manis dan bergumam 'terima kasih' pada Chanyeol dengan wajah yang merona.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, aku akan menunggumu, makanlah dengan perlahan.." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Eumm.."

Baekhyun dengan semangat menarik lengan Chanyeol kesana-kemari tanpa lelah. Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu kalau sudah diajak ketaman bermain dia akan sangat bersemangat. Mereka sudah berkeliling ditaman bermain itu cukup lama dan sudah menaiki beberapa wahana permainan seperti Gyro Drop, Gyro Swing dan Pharaoh's Fury. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dirinya kelelahan. Chanyeol juga tidak menyangkan kalau Baekhyun ternyata suka menaiki wahana yang cukup ekstrem seperti itu, bukannya menjerit ketakutan dia malah berteriak kesenangan.

"Baek, kau tidak lelah eum?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyingkirkan sebagian poni hitam Baekhyun yang menutupi matanya, sedikit lembab saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya karena anak itu berkeringat. Mereka baru saja selesai menaiki wahana Pharaoh's Fury.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Dasar kelebihan tenaga, badan saja yang kecil tapi tenaganya besar batin Chanyeol.

"Yeol, ayo beli itu!" Ajaknya sambil menarik lengan Chanyeol menuju sebuah stand yang menjual catton candy.

"Mau yang mana?"

"Yang itu, yang rasa strawberry!"

Chanyeol melirinya sambil terkekeh. "..kau penggila strawberry eoh?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawabnya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Ahjusshi, aku minta yang itu satu. Ah, ya yang strawberry..gomawo ahjusshi!"

Chanyeol pun segera menyerahkan catton candy itu pada Baekhyun setelah dia membayarnya. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Hmm..manis sekali~" Ucap Bekhyun saat merasakan sesuatu yang manis meleleh didalam mulutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Tangannya bergerak mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun.

"Iya, manis sekali. Tapi masih lebih manis yang memakannya"

Baekhyun langsung merengut dengan wajah yang merona. "Apaan sih, gombal! Aku tidak suka, kau pikir aku perempuan hah?"

"Biarpun begitu, wajahmu tetap saja merona sayang~" Jawab Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Berisik! Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal aneh"

Chanyeol semakin tertawa. Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikannya dan kembali mencomot catton candynya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung menarik tangannya dan meraih wajahnya hingga dia bisa menggigit ujung catton candy yang masih berada diluar mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun shock, hampir saja bibir mereka bersentuhan!

"Kalau makannya seperti ini, jadi tambah manis" Ucap Chanyeol sambil nyengir.

Baekhyun langsung melihat sekelilingnya dengan panik, ah jangan lupakan wajahnya yang merona itu. Gila, Chanyeol melakukan itu ditengah keramaian! Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak panik?

"Chanyeol, kau gila! Kita masih berada ditempat umum bodoh" Desis Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu malu sayang~ lagipula mereka tidak peduli akan apa yang kita lakukan"

Baekhyun sekali lagi menatap sekelilingnya. Ada yang berbisik-bisik sambil menatap mereka terang-terangan, tersenyum geli dan sebagiannya lagi hanya menoleh sekilas dan memilih tidak peduli.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Chanyeol kemudian menarik tangannya, menggenggam jemari lentik Baekhyun dengan erat namun lembut. Membawanya kembali berjalan.

"Setelah ini mau kemana hm?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"..tidak tau" Jawabnya tak peduli, dia kembali sibuk menghabiskan catton candynya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba wahana yang sedikit lebih tenang?"

"Hmm..bagaiman kalau Baloon Sky Ride?!" Seru Baekhyun antusias. Dia memang belum pernah menaiki wahana itu dan menurut teman-temannya wahana itu cukup menarik. Kita bisa melihat pemandangan keseluruhan Lotte World dari balon udara.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Okay!"

"Assa! Aku sangat ingin mencoba wahana itu"

"Kau belum pernah mencobanya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sambil nyengir.

"Ayo kita pergi, kau pasti akan menyukainya!" Seru Chanyeol sambil menarik tangannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap kebawah dengan mata berbinar, menatap taman bermain Lotte World dari ketinggian. Saat ini mereka berdua berada didalam Baloon Sky Ride, ya hanya berdua, kebetulan sekali.

"Wow, ini keren sekali! Daebak!"

Baekhyun tidak berhenti berkomentar sejak tadi, melihat betapa indahnya pemandangan keseluruhan taman bermain itu dari atas balon udara, semua yang ada dibawah sana terlihat seperti miniatur saja. Dan Chanyeol sesekali menanggapi celotehan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap keatas hamparan langit yang sudah berwarna jingga karena hari sudah mulai sore. Kalau dari atas sini, mereka bisa menyaksikan pemandangan matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Sangat indah. Yah, seindah makluk manis disampingnya ini. Diam-diam, Chanyeol kembali mengambil foto Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuan lelaki itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut menatap tubuh Baekhyun yang tertimpa cahaya lembut matahari senja itu, sungguh perpaduan yang sempurna. Dia sangat beruntung mendapatkan makhluk seindah ini. Chanyeol mengelus surai hitamnya lembut membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis dengan wajah yang merona.

"Ah, Chanyeol terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku senang sekali!"

"Sama-sama sayang, selama itu membuatmu senang.."

Baekhyun masih menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis setelah itu dia kembali mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol.

"..Baek, kau cantik sekali" Gumam Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan jelas karena jarak mereka cukup dekat.

"Yah, aku ini lelaki!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil membalikkan badannya yang semula miring kini jadi berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mendekati Baekhyun yang tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana karena lagi ruang gerak dalam balon udara yang terbatas. Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut membuat lelaki itu merona. Baekhyun menutup matanya menikmati elusan tangan Chanyeol dipipinya.

"Walaupun kau lelaki, tetap saja kau cantik" Ucap Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya dan menatap lelaki tinggi didepannya dengan kesal. Dia meremas tangan Chanyeol yang merada dipipinya.

"Harusnya kau menyebutku tampan.."

Chanyeol tertawa membuatnya mendapat pukulan dilengan oleh Baekhyun.

"Iya, iya, kau tampan. Park Baekhyun yang tampan"

"Yah! Sekarang kau malah mengganti margaku seenaknya, aishh..menyebalkan!"

"Eh, memangnya kau tidak mau memakai margaku?"

"Apanya..kita bahkan belum menikah, tapi kau sudah main mengganti margaku saja" Cibirnya.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat itu. "Ahh..jadi kau ingin kunikahi dulu baru aku boleh mengganti margamu begitu?" Goda Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun semakin merona mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Apaan sih! Kau in-"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali ya?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat merasakan kedua tangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik pinggang dan lehernya. Dan selanjutnya dia tidak sempat memprotes karena bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir Chanyeol dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan cukup bergairah. Chanyeol mengulum dan menggigit kecil bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan gemas. Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum disela ciumannya.

Baekhyun gelagapan saat lidah Chanyeol memasuki rongga mulut hangatnya dan langsung mengabsen apa saja yang dilewatinya, membuat Baekhyun geli. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun bahkan sempat tersedak dibuatnya. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya rapat dengan kedua tangan yang mendorong dada Chanyeol lemah, selalu saja, ciuman dari Chanyeol selalu membutnya lemah.

"Eunghh..Chan-" Baekhyun melenguh disela-sela dia mengambil nafas dari ciuman Chanyeol yang menuntut.

Setelah beberapa saat Baekhyun memukup dada Chanyeol cukup keras membuat lelaki tinggi itu melepaskan tautan mereka, tetapi Chanyeol tidak mengambil jarak dan hidung mereka pun masih bersentuhan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat mengambil nafasnya dengan cepat sambil terkekeh. Bibir Baekhyun terlihat merah merekah didepan matanya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap kesal Chanyeol. Dia kembali memukul dada Chanyeol. "Kau mau membuatku mati hah? Menciumku tiba-tiba begitu" Desisnya.

"Maaf sayang~ habis aku tidak tahan melihat makhluk indah dihadapanku ini" Balasnya.

Chanyeol mendekati bibir Baekhyun dan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu.." Dengan lirih sebelum dia kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Eumphh~"

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak menolak karena dia sudah terlanjur menikmati ciuman Chanyeol yang berbeda seperti diawal. Ciuman kali ini terkesan santai dan lembut, namun penuh perasaan. Chanyeol memagut bibir atasnya dengan lembut dan Baekhyun pun tidak tahan untuk tidak membalas pagutan Chanyeol dibibir bawah lelaki tinggi itu. Mereka saling bergantian memagut bibir atas dan bawah pasangan masing-masing. Saling bertukar perasaan melalui pagutan penuh cinta mereka.

Chanyeol semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka dan Baekhyun semakin menarik lehernya mendekat untuk memperdalam ciuman lembut mereka dibawah terpaan cahaya matahari senja.

Ah, ingatkan kedua lelaki yang sedang asik saling memagut itu kalau balon udara yang mereka naikki sebentar lagi akan turun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

* * *

Finally~ aku update juga, baru beli kuota soalnya wkwk xD

Ohya, setelah dipikir-pikir *halahh* fanfic gaje ini bakal kubuat bbrpa chap lagi, tapi ga lebih dari 10 chap xD kan, kan, chanbaek nya belum dpt restu dari appa dan eomma park~ 😌

Ah ya, hari ini aku juga kaget bgt sumpah! Pas cek ig dpt tag dari sesama cbs..aku langsung speechless! 😲

Itu, demi apa itu, mamih pamer roti sobek?! OMG! Dan setelahnya aku hanya bisa jerit2 sendiri kek org gila 😍 btw, abs mamih sekseh juga ya? Ga nyanka dibalik tubuh kecilnya itu ternyata terdapat abs yg seksehh #nosebleed

Trus gilannya lagi, habis pamer abs malah crossdressing jadi cewe pula dia ckck pamer abs tapi jiwa ttplah seorang cabe~

Yahh, walau bagaimana pun dia tetaplah seorang lelaki sejati..ga ada salahnya sih dia pen ngebentuk abs, walaupun aku masih shock smpe sekarang #sigh 😂

Maaf, malah curhat deh jadinya, mana lebay lagi -,-v

Btw, makasih banyak yg udh review chap sebelumnya~

Last, review pleaseeu?


	7. Chapter 7

**My Classmate**

 **ChanBaek**

 **T**

 **Yaoi/BoyxBoy**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Warn: OOC, typos yg bertebaran, tdk sesuai EYD, bahasa berantakkan, gaje, abal, etc..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baehyun menopang wajahnya dengan satu tangan sambil menatap kearah luar jendela, entah apa yang anak itu lihat. Berani sekali, padahal seonsaengnim didepan sana masih mengajar kelasnya. Luhan menyikut Baekhyun pelan membuat lelaki Byun itu menoleh padanya dengan bingung.

"Jangan melamun..kalau kau ketahuan Song saem melamun dikelasnya habis kau" Bisik Luhan.

"Siapa yang melamun?" Protes Baekhyun. "Aku hanya sedikit bosan.." Lanjutnya sambil menguap pelan.

"Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi pelajaran berakhir" Ucap Luhan tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

"Hmm..tumben hyung sok memperhatikan pelajaran.." Baekhyun bergumam dengan malas. Baekhyun tidak bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran Song saem ini, sudah yang mengajar galak, mata pelajarannya sangat membosankan lagi.

"Yah, sesekali tidak apakan? Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki nilaiku. Memangnya kau mau nilaimu dibawah standar terus, kalau kau tidak naik kelas nanti bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menatapnya sensi. "Luhan hyung? Ini benar Luhan hyung kan? Kenapa dia jadi sok bijak begini?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menyentuh dahi Luhan.

"Aishh..apaan sih Baek!" Desis Luhan sambil menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun didahinya.

Baekhyun merasakan getaran ponselnya pada saku celananya. Dia melirik Song saem didepan, setelah merasa cukup aman dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat nama seseorang yang mengiriminya pesan saat ini. Baekhyun dengan cepat membuka pesan yang ternyata dari Chanyeol itu.

'Bosan Baek?'

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, kebetulan lelaki tinggi itu juga sedang menatapnya. Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun sambil nyengir. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mendengus, dia segera mengetik balasan untuk pacar tingginya itu.

'Sangat bosan, membuatku ingin pelajaran ini cepat berakhir!'

Luhan yang tak sengaja melirik Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya. "Yah! Kau nekat sekali bermain ponsel saat jam pelajaran" Bisik Luhan sambil melirik Song saem, kalau-kalau saem killer itu menatap mereka.

Baehyun menatap Luhan sambil nyengir. "Tenang saja, selama tidak menimbulkan keributan.."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar kau, berharap saja dia tidak memergokimu bermain ponsel dikelasnya"

"Huss..sudah sana kau jangan menatapku terus, nanti Song saem curiga"

Ponsel Baekhyun kembali bergetar.

'Sayang.. :*'

Wajah Baekhyun merona membaca pesan dari Chanyeol, apalagi emot yang diselipkan lelaki tinggi itu. Lelaki tinggi itu suka sekali memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang, sedangkan Baehyun dia masih tidak berani, Baehyun masih terlalu malu untuk memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan sayang. Dia kembali melirik Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun dengan menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

Chanyeol sih enak tidak perlu menoleh kebelakang untuk menatapnya karena kursinya yang memang berada dibelakang Baekhyun. Sedangkan dia harus mmencuri kesempatan memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol supaya tidak ketahuan oleh Song saem.

'Apaan sih..'

'Hehe..kau bosan kan? :D'

'Ck iya, bukankah tadi kau sudah bertanya?'

'Bagaimana kalau kita bolos? Aku juga bosan~ '

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan kesal.

'Aku tidak mau. Kau ini..apa kau ketagihan bolos setelah hari itu huh?'

'Hari itu? Kapan?'

'Ya hari itu, waktu kita di-UKS..'

'Ah~ waktu kita melakukan french kiss itu ^o^'

Baehyun merengut. Apa-apaan emot Chanyeol itu? Dan lagi kata-katanya frontal sekali, padahal Baekhyun disini sangat malu jika mengingat itu. Sialan, Chanyeol malah membuatnya membayangkan kejadian itu lagi! Baekhyun segera menyimpan ponselnya dibawah meja tanpa membalas pesan Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya Baekhyun kembali bergetar.

'Sayang~ kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? :("

Baekhyun hanya membacanya, dia sudah tidak berniat membalas pesan Chanyeol. Meh!

.

.

Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul Baekhyun dan ketiga sahabatnya ditambah Sehun yang sudah lebih dahulu berjalan didepan, menuju ruang ganti karena sebentar lagi pelajaran olahraga.

"Eii..kau ini kenapa tidak menunggu pacarmu ini huh?" Ucap Chanyeol saat dia sudah berada disamping Baekhyun dan langsung merangkul bahu kecil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan wajah sedikit cemberut membuat Chanyeol gemas melihatnya.

"Yah, kenapa dengan wajah ini hm?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan mencuri satu ciuman dipipinya.

"Chanyeol~" Baekhyun mendorong wajah Chanyeol menjauh dengan kedua tangannya dan lelaki tinggi itu hanya terkekeh sambil mengacak surai hitam Baekhyun gemas.

"Baekhyun sedang malu itu Yeol" Ucap Luhan sambil tertawa. Dia mengeratkan rangkulannya pada lengan Sehun. Lay dan Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat mereka.

"Ah, Baek hyung kau sok malu-malu padahal dalam hati suka kan dibegitukan oleh Chanyeol hyung?"

Baehyun menatap sepasang kekasih itu dengan tajam. "Apaan sih! Diam kalian!" Bentaknya.

Saat sudah masuk kedalam ruang ganti, bukannya segera mengganti seragam mereka dengan pakaian olahraga, Chanyeol malah langsung menarik Baekhyun menuju sebuah bilik kamar mandi yang ada didalam ruangan itu dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Yah! Kemana dua orang itu! Kenapa malah masuk kedalam kamar mandi?"

"Stt..biarkan saja Lay. Mungkin mereka ingin melakukan 'sesuatu'" Sahut Luhan sambil tertawa.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol didepannya dengan bingung dan sedikit takut, takut kalau lelaki tinggi melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi padanya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya balas menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Yah! Kenapa malah membawa kekamar mandi sih? Aku ingin mengganti pakaian Yeol" Baekhyun berusaha untuk meraih pintu tapi tubuh tinggi Chanyeol menghalanginya.

"Chan, menyingkirlah.."

"Ganti disini saja Baek" Suruhnya enteng, membuat Baekhyun melotot kearahnya.

"Yah! Apa maksudmu hah? Kenapa harus didalam sini? Biasanya kan aku juga mengganti pakaian diluar" Protes Baekhyun dengan wajah yang merona samar. Padahal, alasan sebenarnya sih karena dia malu berduan dengan Chanyeol didalam kamar mandi, apalagi kalau sampai Chanyeol melihatnya mengganti pakaiannya disini, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya?

"Itu kan waktu kau masih sendiri.."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan polos, membuat dada Chanyeol berdetak cepat melihatnya.

"..karena kau sudah menjadi milikku, aku tidak suka tidak suka kalau kau mengganti pakaian dihadapan mereka. Hanya aku yang boleh melihat tubuhmu sekarang, tidak dengan mereka! Aku tidak suka!" Ucapnya posesif.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun mentapnya sambil berkedip, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Jadi, sekarang ayo cepat ganti pakaianmu sebelum kita terlambat sayang" Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Lelaki tinggi itu dengan cepat mulai menanggalkan satu-persatu seragam sekolahnya membuat Baekhyun yang melihatnya gelagapan.

"Ya-yah! Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Kenapa kau melepas pakaianmu!" Pekik Baekhyun

Chanyeol terlihat tidak mempedulikannya. Baekhyun jadi sedikit kesal. "Chanyeol.."

"Ayo Baek ganti seragammu" Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha untuk melepas celana terhenti dan menatap Baekhyun dengan polos.

Baekhyun melirik malu-malu pada Chanyeol sudah melepaskan seragam atasnya, tentu saja malu karena Baekhyun dapat melihat tubuh bagian atasnya yang sungguh sexy itu, apalagi perutnya yang berbentuk sempurna itu..ugh. Membuat Baekhyun malu sekaligus iri melihatnya.

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati menatap Baekhyun yang memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Lelaki Byun itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah yang merona merah, pemandangan yang manis sekaligus sexy dimata seorang Park Chanyeol.

Duk Duk

Seseorng memukul pelan pintu kamar mandi yang berisi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu.

"Chanyeol? Baekhyun? Jangan lama-lama, nanti kalian terlambat!" Itu suara Luhan.

"Iya, sebentar lagi hyung!" Balas Chanyeol sambil berteriak.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan langsung menghimpit tubuh kecilnya hingga menyentuh tembok dibelakangnya, Chanyeol tidak jadi melepas celannya omong-omong.

"Ma-mau apa hah? Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan gugup, apalagi saat menyadari kedua lengan Chanyeol yang bertumpu pada sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Baekhyun, mencegahnya agar tidak kabur.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun otomatis bergerak menahan dada Chanyeol agar tubuh mereka tetap berjarak, sialnya Baekhyun lupa kalau Chanyeol sudah melepas seragam atasnya dan tangannya berakhir menyentuh dada telanjang Chanyeol yang keras. Samar Baekhyun dapat merasakan getaran yang begitu cepat pada dada Chanyeol.

Alarm dikepala Baekhyun sedari tadi sudah berteriak memberitahu betapa berbahayanya posisi mereka saat ini. Tapi percuma saja karena Baekhyun tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya dan berbisik didepan telinga Baekhyun yang juga memerah. "..sayang, kau manis sekali.."

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Bisikkkan suara rendah Chanyeol ditelinganya membuat Baekhyun berdesir.

Chanyeol beralih menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan jarak yang sangat dekat hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini. Tangan kiri Chanyeol bergerak menyingkirkan poni hitam Baekhyun yang sedikit menutup matanya lalu perlahan turun untuk mengelus lembut pipi putih merona Baekhyun.

"Sayang, buka matamu eum?" Bisik Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng keras. "Shireo!" Tolaknya. Dia tidak mau membuka matanya, dia tahu betapa dekatnya mereka saat ini karena dia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang menerpa wajahnya dan kedua hidung mereka yang bersentuhan.

Pandangan mata Chanyeol turun menatap dalam pada bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka dan terlihat memerah juga..basah? Mungkin karena tadi Baekhyun menggigitnya?

"Sial..Baekhyun kau sungguh-" Chanyeol berdesis membuat Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya hingga kedua iris mereka saling bertatapan.

"Cha-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan suara serak.

"Kumohon..sebentar saja.."

Melihat wajah Chanyeol yang mendekat membuat Baekhyun kembali menutup matanya rapat. Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun hingga bibir mereka kedua bertemu.

"Chan-"

Chanyeol tidak memberi waktu Baekhyun untuk menyela. Lelaki tinggi itu langsung melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan gemas dan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Menggigit dan menjilat atas-bawah bibir Baekhyun secara bergantian. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan membalas seadanyanya ciuman Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau kedua lengannya kini sudah berada dileher Chanyeol dan meremasnya lembut, menyalurkan betapa dia menikmati ciuman mereka.

"Eughh.."

Lenguhan Baekhyun semakin membuat Chanyeol bersemangat. Chanyeol menggigit kecil bibir tipis Baekhyun, dan seolah mengerti pacar manisnya itu langsung saja membuka mulutnya membuat lidah Chanyeol dengan mulus memasuki mulut hangatnya dan mulai menginvasi apa yang ada didalamnya.

Pertarungan lidah diantara keduanya pun tak terelakan, dan tentu saja dimenangkan oleh sang dominan. Kedua kepala lelaki itu bergerak kekanan-kekiri untuk mencari kenikmatan lebih pada ciuman mereka. Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil nafas saat mulutnya terbuka diantara pagutan mereka.

Baekhyun heran sampai kapan Chanyeol dapat mempertahankan pagutan mereka. Pasalnya lelaki tinggi itu terlihat enggan melepaskan pagutan mereka dan tidak terlihat kesulitan bernafas sama sekali. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah bernafas dengan memburu.

Ujung mata runcing Baekhyun berair karena ciuman mereka, apalagi saat lidah terampil Chanyeol mulai menggelitik langit-langitnya, membuat Baekhyun merasa geli. Saliva entah milik siapa kini menetes membasahi dagu Baekhyun.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun agar tubuh mereka semakin menempel sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai merambat memasuki seragam Baekhyun dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan gerakkan yang sensual.

Baekhyun tersentak saat merasakan tangan Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Baekhyun harus menghentikan ini sebelum mereka melakukan 'sesuatu' lebih jauh. Chanyeol merasakan tangan Baekhyun semakin meremas lehernya kemudian beralih menangkup wajah Chanyeol. Kemudian dengan susah payah dia mendorong wajah Chanyeol hinggan pagutan mereka terlepas dengan paksa. Chanyeol mengerang protes.

"Chanh..ta-tanganmu bodoh-"

Dan Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya karena lelaki tinggi itu kembali meraih tengkuk Baekhyun dan menyerang bibir pacarnya yang sudah memerah itu.

"Eungh~"

Dan Baekhyun pun hanya dapat mengerang pasrah menerima kembali serangan dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berlari kecil menghampiri Luhan dan teman-temannya yang berdiri dipinggir lapangan. Lelaki berwajah cantik itu terlihat gelisah sambil sesekali melirik arlojinya.

"Luhan Hyung!" Teriak Chanyeol.

Luhan menoleh dengan cepat menatap dua makhluk yang kini berdiri disampingnya dengan terengah-engah dan penampilan mereka sedikit berantakkan.

"Yah! Kalian berdua, kenapa lama sekali eoh? Bukankah tadi aku sudah memperingati kalian!"

"Maaf hyung~ Hyung tahu sendiri lah.." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

Luhan menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Beruntunglah kalian hari ini karena Kim saem sedang ada urusan jadi kita disuruh olahraga sendiri"

"Apa? Tahu begitu aku lama-lama saja dengan Baekhyun tadi.." Ucap Chanyeol membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan dikepala dari Baekhyun.

"Apaan sih Yeol!" Marahnya dengan wajah yang merona. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya nyengir sambil mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban pukulan sang pacar.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan diruang ganti hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos. Dia menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun penasaran.

"Mereka sedang make out Kyung!" Ucap Lay keras membuat mereka beberapa murid menoleh kearah mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi. Sedangkan Lay hanya nyengir innocent.

"Stt..Lay mengucapkan kata-kata itu dihadapan Kyungsoo. Nanti otak polos Kyungsoo terkontaminasi" Ucap Luhan.

"Yah! Siapa yang make out?!" Protes Baekhyun.

"Heh, bukankah kalian melakukan itu didalam kamar mandi tadi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak! Kami tidak melakukan itu tahu.."

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan didalam sana hyung?" Goda Sehun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang menatap kearah lain sambil bersiul seakan tidak tahu apa-apa. Baekhyun mendengus melihatnya. "Ka-kami hanya..ki-kisseu kok" Jawab Baekhyun pelan sambil menunduk, wajahnya semakin memerah.

Luhan, Lay, Sehun dan Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah malu-malu Baekhyun, minus Kyungsoo yang hanya menatap mereka dalam diam.

"Diam kalian, diam! Puas membuatku malu hah?!" Bentak Baekhyun sambil menatap mereka dengan tajam. Sedangkan teman-temannya seolah tak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang memarahi mereka.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Dia mendudukkan dirinya dibawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dipinggir lapangan sambil mengipasi tubuhnya dengan kipas bergambar rusa milik Luhan. Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan masih betah dilapangan bermain sepak bola. Baekhyun heran, apa mereka tidak lelah, padahal cuaca pagi ini cukup terik. Dia yang baru beberapa menit saja sudah kelelahan bermain sepak bola.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Lay yang duduk dibawah pohon tak jauh darinya sambil memegang ponselnya, sepertinya anak itu sedang bertelpon ria dengan pacar OSIS-nya itu. Kemudian Baekhyun beralih menatap seseorang yang dari tadi duduk diam disampingnya sambil membaca novelnya. Baekhyun kembali menghelas nafas. Samar-samar terdengar teriakkan teman-temannya dari arah lapangan.

Baekhyun menguap pelan, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon dibelakangnya sambil menutup matanya. Dan tak lama setelahnya terdengar dengkuran pelan dari lelaki itu, Baekhyun tertidur.

Dingin..

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya merasakan sensasi dingin yang menyentuh pipinya. Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang duduk didepannya sambil menyodorkan sekaleng isotonik padanya.

"Ini Baek, minumlah" Suruh Chanyeol setelah dia membuka tutup kaleng itu. Baekhyun menerima dan meminumnya beberapa teguk kemudian menaruhnya disampingnya.

Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan sayu sehabis bangun tidurnya, lapangan yang tadinya ramai kini sudah kosong dan hanya ada beberapa murid berteduh dipinggir lapangan sepertinya, sepertinya mereka sudah selesai berolahraga.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi setia memandanginya sambil tersenyum. "Chanyeol, apa tadi aku tertidur?" Gumamnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan mata yang terlihat mengantuk dan bibir yang mengerucut. Dia mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun karena gemas.

"Iya kau tadi tertidur sayang~" Chanyeol melirik arlojinya. "Masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum pejaran selanjutnya, kalau kau masih ngantuk kau bisa tidur sebentar lagi, nanti aku bangunkan" Lanjut Chanyeol yang kini mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan, lelaki Byun itu menguap sambil menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Dimana Luhan hyung dan yang lainnya.."

"Mareka kembali kekelas duluan"

"Hmm.."

Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih terlihat mengantuk itu. Chanyeol meraih wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, membuat dia dapat menatap mata sayu Baekhyun. "Yah, kau masih mengantuk eum?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hm..sedikit" Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan matanya kembali tertutup. Chanyeol semakin gemas melihatnya. Dia memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun beberapa kali sampai terdengar bunyi 'cup' cukup jelas saat dia melakukannya, untung saja sekeliling mereka saat ini cukup sepi.

"Chanyeoool~" Baekhyun mengerang dan membuka matanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal. Kedua tangannya mendorong wajah Chanyeol agar menjauh. "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Aku baru tahu kalau Baekhyun yang bangun tidur seperti ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Berapa umurmu eoh?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Yah! Kau mengejekku hah?" Marah Baekhyun sambil mendorong Chanyeol hingga lelaki tinggi itu sedikit terdorong kebelakang.

Chanyeol pura-pura mengaduh. Dia segera berdiri dan membersihkan celanya.

"Chanyeol, kita kembali kekelas saja, disini sangat panas.." Ucap Baekhyun. Dia mendongak menatap Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya meminta Chanyeol menariknya. Dan lelaki tinggi itu melakukannya dengan senang hati, dia menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan cukup kuat hinggan membuat tubuh mereka bertubrukkan.

"Yah! Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya dengan pelan?" Bentak Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol keras.

"Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat" Jawab Chanyeol sambil tertawa. Dia segera merangkul Baekhyun menuju kelas mereka. Dan Baekhyun hanya berdecak pelan dan membuang wajahnya untuk menatap pepohonan dipinggir lapangan.

.

.

Saat ini hanya ada tiga lelaki didalam kelas yang sudah sepi itu, sekolah sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu. Lalu, apa yang tengan dilakukan oleh tiga lelaki itu dikelas? Sebut saja mereka Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Baekhyun memang sengaja tinggal dikelas karena sedang menunggu pacar mereka yang katanya hari ini ada latihan basket dadakan sepulang sekolah, sedangkan Kyungsoo karena belum dijemput.

"Baek, mau kelapangan indoor bersama? Aku bosan menunggu dikelas" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Boleh hyung, aku juga bosan tidak ada kerjaan~"

Kedua lelaki itu sudah berdiri bersiap untuk meninggalkan kelas, tapi mereka baru sadar kalau masih ada seorang lagi dikelas selain mereka berdua. Baekhyun dan Luhan memandang Kyungsoo bersamaan, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya balas menatap dengan mata bulatnya yang polos itu.

"Kyung, jemputanmu masih lama hm? Tidak biasanya.." Tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Tidak tahu hyung, aku hanya disuruh menunggu"

"Ah, Luhan hyung bagaimana kalau ajak saja Kyungsoo pergi bersama kita dari pada dia sendirian dikelas" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Ah, benar juga. Yasudah, Kyung kau ikut kami saja" Ajak Luhan.

"Apa tidak apa kalau aku ikut hyung?"

"Tentu saja Kyung~ memang siapa yang melarang" Jawab Baekhyun gemas.

"..baiklah kalau begitu"

Luhan langsung menarik kedua lengan sahabatnya dengan semangat menuju lapangan indoor. Ketiga sahabat itu langsung mendudukkan diri ditribun yang ada dipinggir lapangan. Luhan sudah berteriak-teriak heboh menyemangati Sehun yang berada dilapangan sana, Kyungsoo hanya menatap dalam diam anggota basket yang sedang bermain dan Baekhyun sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tidak sadar kalau Chanyeol melihatnya dari lapangan sana sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya Tuhan, lihahlah Sehun sexy sekali~" Pekik Luhan bak seorang fanboy.

Tiba-tiba ada suara berisik disamping mereka membuat ketiga sahabat itu menoleh. Ada beberapa murid perempuan yang sepertinya baru datang sana.

"Yah, Yah! Untuk kita masih sempat melihat mereka latihan!"

"Kau benar~ yah, lihatlah itu Jongin oppa!"

"Huaa..Jonghun oppa sexy sekali! Lihatlah keringatnya yang menetes itu Ya Tuhan!"

"Hyung..mereka siapa?" Bisik Kyungsoo pada Luhan.

"Mereka itu fans anak klub basket Kyung"

"Fans? Seperti idol saja.." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Ya wajar saja sih, anak-anak klub basket kan rata-rata bertampang macam idol" Ucap Luhan sambil tertawa.

"Kyaaa..Sehun oppa, itu Sehun oppa!" Teriak seorang murid perempuan cukup keras.

"Stt..yah kau jangan keras-keras, kau tidak lihat disana ada pacarnya" Bisik temannya sambil melirik Luhan.

"Ah, astaga aku tidak melihanya.."

Luhan hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati. Tentu saja dia mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh perempuan-perempuan itu karena mereka berbisik dengan cukup keras. Luhan sih tidak masalah kalau ada menyukai Sehun-nya asal mereka tidak berniat merebut Sehun saja darinya.

"Chanyeol oppa!"

Telinga Baekhyun langsung sensitif mendengar nama pacarnya disebut.

"Kyaaa~ lihat Chanyeol oppa melihat kesini~" Pekik perempuan itu.

Baekhyun langsung saja mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel untuk menatap Chanyeol didepan sana. Yang benar saja, Chanyeol memang menatap kearah perempuan tadi sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya.

Apa-apaan itu? Apa dia mencoba untuk tebar pesona? Apa dia tidak melihat kalau ada Baekhyun disini? Kenapa Chanyeol malah meladeni perempuan-perempuan berisik itu? Baekhyun langsung cemberut.

"Sehun, Chanyeol kesini!" Teriak Luhan saat anggota basket beristirahat. Sontak saja yang namanya dipanggil langsung menghampiri dengan sedikit berlari.

Luhan langsung memberikan sebotol minuman pada Sehun sambil mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil.

Chanyeol juga langsung menghampiri Baekhyun sambil tersenyum geli. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya kesal. Baekhyun melihat murid perempuan itu berbisik sambil menatapnya dan Chanyeol, sepertinya mereka belum tahu kalau Chanyeol sudah punya pacar.

"Sayang, ada apa denganmu?"

Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol kemudian meraih bahu Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanan mengambil handuk kecil yang menggantung dileher Chanyeol dan mengusapkannya pada wajah Chanyeol sambil menatap sinis dari balik bahu Chanyeol.

"Yeolli, sayang~ nanti pulang sekolah belikan aku ice cream strawberry ya?" Ucapnya dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Chanyeol hanya mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung. Apa-apaan panggilan manis itu? Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun-nya? Tumben dia bersikap agresif seperti ini pada Chnayeol? Tidak biasanya Baekhyun melakukan skinship lebih dulu.

Tapi, terlepas dari itu semua Chanyeol sangat senang karena mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Baekhyun, biasanya kan pacar itu akan terlihat malu-malu kalau melakukan skinship didepan banyak orang.

Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk membalas perlakuan Baekhyun padanya. Lelaki tinggi itu langsung menarik pinggang ramping Baekhyung dengan kedua lengannya hingga tubuh merek berdua menempel.

"Tentu saja sayang~ apapun untuk pacarku yang manis ini!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencium pelipisnya.

Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menang sambil menatap kebelakang punggung Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat murid-murid perempuan disana menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut. Baekhyun semakin memeluk leher Chanyeol posesif.

"Chanyeol, milikku!" Baekhyun menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sambil menatap mereka.

Rasakan itu! Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

* * *

Maafkan karena lama update~ #bow masih adakah yg nungguin fanfic ini? T,T

Chap ini aku ngetiknya dengan mood yang sedikit down, semoga kalian suka ya? :')

Makasih banyak yang udah review chap kemarin dan semua yg udh baca fanfic gaje ini~ 3

Last, review please?


	8. Chapter 8

**My Classmate**

 **ChanBaek**

 **T**

 **Yaoi/BoyxBoy**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Warn: OOC, typos yg bertebaran, tdk sesuai EYD, bahasa berantakkan, gaje, abal, etc..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seorang perempuan cantik sekaligus manis dengan surai coklatnya yang digelung itu terlihat keluar dari sebuah bandara sambil menyeret kopernya yang cukup besar.

Senyuman manis terukir dibibirnya. Perempuan itu merenggangkan tubuhnya sambil menghirup udara dari tanah kelahirannya yang sangat dia rindukan dan juga..seseorang yang dia rindukan.

"Huaaahh~ Seoul! Akhirnya aku kembali kesini!" Pekik perempuan itu cukup keras, tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya menatapnya sedikit aneh.

Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar sebelum dirinya memberhentikan sebuah taxi yang akan membawanya pergi meninggalkan bandara.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan ketiga sahabatnya kini sedang duduk ditribun lapangan indoor untuk melihat pacar mereka yang sedang bermain basket dilapangan sana, Lay dan Kyungsoo sih hanya mengekor kedua lelaki itu. Saat ini sedang jam istirahat siang omong-omong.

Sekarang sudah tidak ada suara teriakkan-teriakkan perempuan yang memanggil nama Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hati.

Sedangkan dilapangan sana terlihat beberapa murid lelaki yang beristirahat dilantai termasuk Chanyeol, pacarnya.

Baekhyun mendengus sambil membuang muka saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Chanyeol dan lelaki tinggi itu mengedipkan satu matanya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol disana hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya sedikit menghangat.

"Baek aku dan Sehun mau kekantin membeli minum, kalian mau ikut?" Ajak Luhan.

"Aku ikut!" Seru Lay.

"Aku disini saja, malas.." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Baehyun menggeleng. "Aku juga disini saja, menemani Chanyeol" Jawab Baekhyun santai yang langsung mendapat godaan dari Luhan.

"Berisik Luhan hyung! Sehun cepat sana bawa dia pergi!" Suruh Baekhyun.

"Hahaha, kenapa? Kau malu Baek?"

Baekhyun berdecak. "Cepat sana pergi~" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya berlagak mengusir.

"Iya, hyung iya kami segera pergi. Ayo Luhan hyung" Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan. Lay pun langsung mengekori dua orang itu.

.

.

"Hyung, Chanyeol hyung?" Panggil Jongin.

"Apa Jong?" Jawab Chanyeol tanpa menatap Jongin, dia masih betah memandangi Baekhyun.

Dia dan Jongin sedang duduk selonjoran dilantai basket sambil memijat kakinya yang pegal sehabis bermain basket tadi. Sedangkan Sehun memilih untuk menghampiri Luhan.

"Hyung, itu yang bersama Baekhyun hyung namanya siapa hyung?" Jongin melirik seseorang yang duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Siapa? Luhan hyung? Lay? Atau Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. "Iya, Kyungsoo, yang sedang membaca novel dan terlihat pendiam itu"

"Ah~ jadi namanya Kyungsoo.."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Jongin curiga. "Tunggu, ada apa kau tiba-tiba menanyai Kyungsoo?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku hanya suka menatapnya. Dia manis sekali, apalagi mata bulatnya itu, dia terlihat begitu polos seperti anak kecil~" Jawab Jongin sambil cengengesan.

"Yah, Jong jangan bilang kalau kau menyukainya?!" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit berlebihan.

"Hmm..entahlah, mungkin saja. Chanyeol hyung ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu.." Jongin mendekati Chanyeol kemudian berbisik ditelinganya.

"Bagaimana hyung?"

"Ya, ya, baiklah~ karena aku baik hati aku akan membantumu"

Jongin nyengir kemudian berdiri dan melangkah dengan semangat sedangkan Chanyeol mengikuti dengan santai menuju tribun.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol menghampirinya langsung tersenyum manis tanpa sadar.

"Chanyeol!"

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Baekhyun kembali merona saat menyadari Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat padanya dengan seragam yang terlihat menempel ditubuhnya karena sedikit basah oleh keringat sehingga menampakkan absnya yang sexy itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian langsung membawa tubuh Baekhyun mendekat padanya dan memelukkannya tanpa peduli mereka masih berada ditengah-tengan orang banyak. Hah, rasanya semakin hari Chanyeol semakin cinta saja pada pacar manisnya ini!

"Chanyeol, menjauh dariku, kau berkeringat!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil menahan dada Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

"Tidak mau, aku mau memeluk kesayanganku ini~"

Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

"Y-yah, cepat lepaskan aku" Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu melonggarkan pelukkannya pada pinggang Baekhyun kemudian menatapnya dengan cemberut.

"Kenapa sih Baek?"

Baekhyun tersenyum geli. "Kau tidak cocok dengan wajah seperti itu, tidak manis sama sekali!" Ucap Baekhyun tanpa bersalah sambil menepuk bibir Chanyeol yang mengerucut itu.

Jongin yang masih berada dibelakang Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam terabaikan menatap dua orang yang sedang bermesraan itu. Sialan, membuat iri saja, mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar! Batin Jongin kesal.

Jongin pun berdehem cukup keras untuk menarik perhatian, dan berhasil karena Chanyeol langsung menoleh padanya dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat terkejut.

"Ah, aku hampir saja lupa!" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Jongin?"

"Hai, Baekhyun hyung" Sapa Jongin sambil tersenyum lalu melirik makhluk kecil yang masih setia membaca novelnya itu, terlihat tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya.

Jongin memberi kode pada Chanyeol, untung saja lelaki tinggi itu sedang dalam mode cepat tanggapnya. Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun, membuat Jongin yang melihatnya penasaran.

"Ah~" Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli sambil menatap Jongin kemudian dia beralih pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, aku mau menemani Chanyeoo kekantin dulu, kau tunggu disini sebentar ya?" Ucap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun lalu mengangguk.

"Bagus, ayo Yeol!"

"Iya sayang~"

Sepeninggal kedua orang itu Kyungsoo kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada novelnya, tidak menyadari Jongin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo kemudian duduk disampingnya. Dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kedatangan Jongin, padahal jarak mereka duduk cukup dekat.

Jongin memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang putih mulus itu dari samping dengan mulut yang menganga.

"..Kyungsoo hyung memang manis sekali, apalagi dilahat dari dekat begini" Ucapnya pelan, namun masih sampai ketelinga Kyungsoo.

Tidak disangka Kyungsoo menoleh padanya dengan cepat membuat Jongin terkejut, hampir saja dia terjatuh kelantai.

Jongin mengelus dadanya sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan polos.

"Ha-hai, Kyungsoo hyung?" Sapa Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Ah itu, aku tahu dari Chanyeol hyung. Omong-omong, aku Jongin hyung, kelas 10"

"Iya..aku Kyungsoo, Jongin"

Jongin terkekeh. "Aku sudah tahu hyungie~"

Jongin menatap dalam mata bulat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya begitu polos, terlihat innocent sekali.

"Ohh.." Hanya itu yang keluar dari belahan bibir berbentuk hati Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo kembali membaca novelnya tanpa mempedulikan Jongin yang menatapnya jawdrop.

Ya ampun, sepertinya hyung ini memang orang yang tidak banyak bicara, batin Jongin meringis.

"Kyungsoo hyung?"

"Hmm.."

"Nanti pulang sekolah bersamaku ya?"

Dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin yang tersenyum lebar disampingnya dengan matanya yang membulat lucu.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk berdempetan dilantai dipojokkan perpustakaan yang sepi sambil perpegangan tangan. Karena tidak punya tujuan yang jelas setelah mereka meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin tadi kedua lelaki berbeda tinggi itu memutuskan untuk bersantai dipojokkan perpustakaan yang cukup sepi.

"Aku tidak menyangka Jongin bisa menyukai Kyungsoo" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa pelan. Tentu saja, kalau dia tertawa keras-keras petugas perpustakaan bisa saja mendapati mereka tengah berduaan disini dan malah berakhir memarahi mereka lalu mengusir mereka dari perpustakaan.

"Kau tidak lihat tadi dia begitu bersemangat ingin mendekati Kyungsoo" Sahut Chanyeol sambil memainkan jemari lentik Baekhyun yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Yah, Chanyeol?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya dengan masih menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Baekhyun.

"Eum.."

"Yah, ada apa hah? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya dipaha Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun memekik protes, tapi dia tidak tega untuk mengusir Chanyeol yang terlihat rebahan dengan nyaman dipahanya.

"Hmm..tdakkah kau berpikir kalau hubungan kita selama ini datar-datar saja? Kata orang, dalam sebuah hubungan itu tidak lengkap kalau tidak ada konflik yang menyertai didalamnya, bukankah itu seperti cara untuk menguji seberapa kuat hubungan kita, Yeol?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat menerawang.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau hubungan kita datar-datar saja? Bukankah itu berarti hubungan kita baik-baik saja? Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu Baek"

"Ya tidak apa sih. Aku kan hanya mengutarakan apa yang kupikirkan" Jawab Baekhyun menatapnya polos.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu berpikir terlalu jauh Baek. Cukup nikmati apa yang terjadi sekarang saja, yang penting kau dan aku baik-baik saja. Jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak ya? Nanti itu akan membebani pikiranmu" Jelas Chanyeol sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dahi Baekhyun pelan dengan jari telunjuk satunya, karena tangan satunya masih menggenggam jemari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cemberut. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari dahinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Dia meraih wajah Baekhyun dan menatap matanya dalam dan penuh cinta, sampai membuat Baekhyun merona.

"Kau harus mempercayaiku apapun yang terjadi sayang, tidak peduli bagaimana pandangan orang terhadap kita, jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kita, berjanjilah untuk selalu menghadapinya bersama dengan kuat" Chanyeol tersenyum diakhir ucapannya.

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada rak buku dibelakang Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan, dia sangat berdebar mendengar Chanyeol berbicara seperti itu. Hah, baru juga seperti ini, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol melamarmu nanti Baek? Baekhyun langsung mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya, memangnya Chanyeol akan benar-benar melamarnya nanti?

"..kenapa tiba-tiba bicara begitu. Kau terlihat aneh kalau berbicara sok dewasa begitu" Gumam Baekhyun.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku kan juga ingin mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikiranku seperti katamu tadi"

"Aishh.."

"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu.." Chanyeol tersenyum geli menatap Baekhyun yang merona didepannya.

Baekhyun menelan salivanya keras. "Hmm..a-aku juga mencintaimu.." Jawabnya pelan.

"Yah, kau harus menatap mataku saat mengatakannya agar aku yakin kalau kau juga mencintaiku sayang~"

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya kemudian menangkup wajah Baekhyung hingga wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat. Baekhyun pun dengan terpaksa menatap mata Chanyeol, dengan dahi yang mengerut dan wajah yang merona padam. Terlihat sekali kalau dia sangat malu.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu bodoh.."

Setelah itu Chanyeol langsung membawa wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Baekhyun dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan lembut. Chanyeol melumat bibir atas Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang kini sudah memejamkan kedua matanya dan balas melumat bibir bawah Chanyeol.

Tidak ada nafsu disana, yang ada hanya cinta yang begitu dalam yang keduanya curahkan melalui ciuman lembut mereka.

"Baek, pulang sekolah nanti ikut kerumahku ne?" Ucap Chanyeol setelah melepaskan pagutan mereka.

"Apartemenmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Kerumah orang tuaku Baek"

Omong-omong selama mereka beracaran, Baekhyun memang belum pernah berkunjung kerumah Chanyeol kecuali apartemen pribadinya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan calon mertuamu~" Jawab Chanyeol gemas.

Baekhyun terlihat sedikit panik namun wajahnya merona saat Chanyeol menyebut 'calon mertuamu', secara tidak langsung Chanyeol berkata kalau dia akan menikahi Baekhyun nanti.. Jujur saja, dia masih belum siap jika harus bertemu dengan orang tua Chanyeol. Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak menyukai Baekhyun? Atau parahnya lagi mereka menyuruh dia dan Chanyeol untuk berpisah. Baekhyun jadi parno sendiri.

"Kau maukan sayang?"

"Ta-tapi, Yeol, aku merasa belum siap. Bagaimana kalau mereka ternyata tidak menyukaiku?"

"Stt..kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku yakin mereka akan menyukaimu" Ucap Chanyeol yakin.

"Hmm..kau yakin?"

"Yakin sekali. Memangnya, siapa yang dapat menolak pesona dari makhluk manis didepanku ini eum?"

"Chanyeol jangan mulai.."

"Baiklah, baiklah, maafkan aku sayang. Jadi bagaimana? Kau maukan?" Bujuk Chanyeol dengan sedikit melas.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya menghelas nafas. "Baiklah..kalau kau memaksa"

"Yeah!" Chanyeol bersorak dengan tertahan. Dia menciumi Baekhyun tiba-tiba dengan gemas membuat lelaki yang lebih kecil memukul kepalanya karena kesal.

.

.

Sesuai permintaan Chanyeol tadi, sepulang sekolah Baekhyun berkunjung kerumah Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya Baekhyun pulang kerumahnya lebih dahulu untuk berganti pakaian.

"Selamat datang dikediaman Park, calon istrinya Park Chanyeol~"

Chanyeol membukakan pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar untuk mempersilahkan Baekhyun memasuki rumah besarnya.

"Apaan sih Yeol! Memangnya aku mau menjadi istrimu apa" Desis Baekhyun dengan wajah merona sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. Baekhyun kembali bersikao tsundare, padahal dalam hatinya dia senang saat Chanyeol menyebutnya begitu.

"Tentu saja kau harus mau, Park Chanyeol tidak menerima penolakkan sayang~" Ucapnya sedikit sombong.

"Dasar pemaksa.."

"Yah, lagipula aku yakin nanti kau tidak akan bisa menolakku jika aku melamarmu sungguhan"

"Pede sekali kau Park"

Dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa setelahnya.

"Omong-omong, rumahmu sepi Yeol, apa tidak ada orang?"

"Ada Baek, jam-jam seperti ini biasanya orangtuaku dan noonaku berkumpul diruang keluarga"

Baekhyun mengekori Chanyeol yang menggandeng tangannya itu entah membawanya kemana, Baekhyun juga tidak tahu karena rumah Chanyeol sangat besar.

"Oh, kau punya noona? Aku kira kau anak tunggal"

"Ah, apa aku belum pernah bilang kalau aku punya noona?" Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan mata yang membulat seolah terkejut.

"Kau memang belum pernah bilang bodoh" Dengus Baekhyun sambil membuang muka.

Mereka berhenti disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas yang terdapat sofa ditengahnya. Baekhyun pikir itu pasti ruang keluarga yang Chanyeol maksud karena Baekhyun melihat dua orang paruh baya yang sepertinya orangtua Chanyeol dan seorang perempuan yang terlihat dewasa dan mirip dengan Chanyeol, itu pasti noona Chanyeol.

Ah, tunggu, ada satu perempuan lagi disana. Apakah itu juga noona Chanyeol? Tapi mereka tidak mirip sama sekali dan perempuan itu sepertinya seumuran dengan mereka.

"Eomma, appa, aku pulang!"

Keempat orang yang berada disofa itu sontak menoleh pada mereka berdua. Baekhyun yang baru menyadari kalau dia dan Chanyeol masih berpegangan tangan segera menarik tangannya dengan cepat.

Chanyeol yang terkejut pun menatap penuh tanya Baekhyun yang terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang gugup.

Padahal Baekhyun tadi sudah merasa sedikit tenang saat memasuki rumah Chanyeol, tapi saat dia benar-benar bertemu dengan keluarga Chanyeol sekarang, dia kembali gugup.

"Chanyeol?!"

Suara pekikkan perempuan itu membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan dari Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol seketika membulat menatap seseorang yang dia kenal kini tengah duduk didepan orangtuanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun hanya menatap bingung Chanyeol dan perempuan yang tadi memanggil nama Chanyeol secara bergantian. Kemudian dia beralih menatap orangtua Chanyeol dan noonanya yang menunjukkan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan dari tempat mereka duduk.

Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Siapa perempuan ini sebenarnya? Apa dia..seseorang yang dekat dengan Chanyeol? Baekhyun merasakan suasanya disekitarnya sedikit menegang.

Perempuan itu tiba-tiba mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluknya dengan erat. Membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama membulatkan mata mereka.

"Chanyeol, aku merindukanmu!" Pekiknya sekali lagi.

"Ye-Yejin noona?" Gagap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menelan salivanya keras. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

* * *

Maaf klo chap ini lbh pendek dari chap sebelumnya~

Duh, sekarang jadi berasa manusia sok sibuk bgt setelah perkuliahan sdh mulai aktif, pdhal masih awal semester T.T

Btw, makasih yg udh review dan baca chap sebelumnya~

Maaf juga klo masih bnyak kekurangan diff ini, aku masih newbie, masih juga belajar dan masih butuh bimbingan dari yg udh berpengalaman didunia perfanfikan ini~ u,u

Last, review please? :)


	9. Chapter 9

**My Classmate**

 **ChanBaek**

 **T**

 **Yaoi/BoyxBoy**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Warn: OOC, typos yg bertebaran, tdk sesuai EYD, bahasa berantakkan, gaje, abal, etc..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun merasakan suasana diruang keluarga Park sore itu terasa begitu canggung. Chanyeol duduk tepat disampingnya, yang tubuhnya sendiri ditempeli oleh perempuan yang bernana Yejin itu.

Jujur saja, melihat pacarmu ditempeli oleh perempuan seperti itu siapa yang tidak merasa panas? Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Jika tidak ingat kalau saat ini dia berada dirumah Chanyeol dan duduk bersama keluarganya, mungkin Baekhyun sudah akan melabrak perempuan genit itu. Atau bahkan meneriakinya dan mengatakan dengan lantang kalau Chanyeol itu pacarnya?

"Ehem"

Chanyeol berdehem sambil berusaha menghindari sentuhan-sentuhan perempuan disampingnya pada tubuhnya, jujur saja dia sangat risih.

Kalau dulu dia sangat suka berada dekat dengan perempuan itu, entah kenapa sekarang Chanyeol malah merasa illfeel dengannya. Kalau Baekhyun yang menyentuhnya sih tentu Chanyeol akan menyerahkan tubuhnya dengan sukarela, nah ini?

Chanyeol tersenyum miris menatap Yejin yang terus saja mengoceh entah tentang apa.

Keluarga Park hanya tersenyum maklum sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Chan, apa kau tidak merindukanku eoh? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu Chanyeol~" Rengek Yejin dengan nada merajuk.

Mencoba bersikap manis pada Chanyeol huh? Maaf saja, Chanyeol yang sekarang bukan Chanyeol yang dulu lagi!

Baekhyun berdecih pelan melihatnya. Menjijikan, perempuan yang bernama Yejin itu tidak cocok sama sekali bertingkah manis begitu, cibir Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Chan, siapa lelaki disampingmu itu? Teman? Pacar? Ya ampun, dia manis sekali!" Pekik Yoora sambil menatap Baekhyun antusias. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Noona.." Chanyeol menoleh kearah Yejin. Dia sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Yejin, dia masih terkejut melihat kedatangan tiba-tiba perempuan itu. Seingat Chanyeol, Yejin itu bersekolah diluar negeri, tapi sekarang dia berada di-Korea. Apa dia pindah sekolah?

Chanyeol kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang juga kebetulan menatapnya. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sambil menatap dalam mata Baekhyun, membuat lelaki yang lebih kecil itu juga ikut tersenyum.

"Chanyeol!" Pekik Yejin sambil menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol, meminta perhatian. "Kau melihat apa sih? Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?"

Yejin melirik Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Chanyeol dengan wajah sok polos, menurut Baekhyun. Mereka bertatapan beberapa detik hingga akhirnya perempuan itu memutuskan kontak mereka dan kembali merecoki Chanyeol tanpa peduli dengan Baekhyun yang menatapnya sedikit kesal.

Walaupun hanya bertatapan selama beberapa detik saja, Baekhyun yakin tadi dia sempat melihat ada kilatan tak suka dari kedua mata Yejin yang ditujukan pada dirinya.

Perempuan ini..jelas sekali dia pasti menyukai Chanyeol. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau Chanyeol itu tidak suka ditempeli begitu? Dan lagi Chanyeol itu sudah mempunyai seorang pacar, dan pacarnya itu adalah aku! Batin Baekhyun berteriak.

Chanyeol menatap ibunya dengan tatapan yang meminta pertolongan.

Nyonya Park yang menyadari pun langsung berinisiatif menegur Yejin.

"Eum, Yejin" Panggil nyonya Park, membuat Yejin menatapnya. "Yejin-a, bisakah kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol? Lihatlah kau membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman.."

Yejin mengerutkan dahinya kemudian menatap Chanyeol beberapa detik hingga akhirnya menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dari Chanyeol, yah hanya sedikit.. "Ah, maafkan aku" Ucapnya santai, terdengar sangat tidak tulus.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, setidaknya Yejin sudah tidak menempelinya sedekat tadi.

Chanyeol kemudian menatap anggota keluarganya bergantian. "Appa, eomma dan noona.."

Dan terakhir dia menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat tenang diluar namun Chanyeol bisa merasakan lewat tatapan matanya kalau Baekhyun pasti juga gugup. Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun lewat tatapan matanya kalau mereka akan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun pun mengangguk pelan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian semua" Mulai Chanyeol serius.

"Ada apa Chanyeol? Sepertinya penting sekali" Ucap tuan Park sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Dia menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datar, membuat Baekhyun sedikit tidak nyaman.

Baekhyun menautkan kedua tangannya yang mulai berkeringat.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya membuka suara. "Sebelumnya, perkenalkan ini Baekhyun" Chanyeol menoleh padanya sambil meraih jemari Baekhyun untuk digenggamnya.

"A-annyeong, ahjusshi, ahjumma dan noona.." Baekhyun tersenyum sesopan mungkin.

Yah, Chanyeol memang belum mengenalkannya sedari tadi. Baekhyun terlihat terkejut atas sikap Chanyeol, dia melirik takut keluarga Chanyeol yang menatap kearah kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertaut sambil mencoba menarik-narik tangannya. Tapi Chanyeol menggenggamnya cukup erat dan Baekhyun pun akhirnya menyerah. Ya sudahlah biarkan saja, dia sudah pasrah sekarang.

"Aku dan Baekhyun pacaran!" Ucap Chanyeol tegas.

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat keempat orang yang ada diruangan itu menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Baekhyun menunduk sambil membalas genggaman Chanyeol yang mengerat. Baekhyun yakin, Chanyeol juga pasti tidak kalah gugup darinya walaupun lelaki tinggi itu terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

"Pacar? Jadi lelaki itu adalah pacarmu Yeol? Bagaimana mungkin, kau pasti bohong kan?" Pekik Yejin sambil matanya menatap Baekhyun rendah, seolah Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak pantas disandingkan dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang ditatap begitu tentu saja kesal, dia menatap Yejin dengan tajam. Berharap kalau tatapan matanya itu dapat membunuh Yejin saat itu juga. Dasar perempuan tidak sopan!

Apa-apaan perempuan itu? Memangnya dia siapa berani melarang dia dan Chanyeol berpacaran? Itu bukan urusannya kan?

"Ya, itu benar. Aku dan Baekhyun memang berpacaran. Dan tujuanku membawanya kesini adalah untuk meminta kalian merestui hubungan kami. Aku tahu kami memang masih terlalu muda dan hubungan seperti yang kami jalani ini juga mungkin berbeda. Maafkan aku jika hal ini membuat kalian kecewa, tapi percayalah aku serius dengan hubungan ini begitupun dengan Baekhyun" Baekhyun mengangguk saat Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang lain mengenai hubungan kami, mulai sekarang aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang appa perintahkan. Aku tidak akan menyusahkan appa lagi. Hanya jangan pisahkan aku dengan Baekhyun. Aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun appa..aku tidak bisa hidup jika tidak ada dia disampingku. Jadi kumohon restui kami!" Lanjutnya.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil menggigit bibirnya dan mengelus bahu Chanyeol untuk menguatkan lelaki itu.

"Tenang saja Baek, percayalah padaku" Chanyeol berbisik sambil tersenyum lembut padanya dan dia juga mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun.

Tuan Park berdehem dan menatap mereka dengan tajam. "Chanyeol, appa baru tahu ternyata kau itu gay dan kau selama ini tidak memberitahu kami. Kau—"

Baekhyun meneguk salivanya keras seiring dengan genggaman tangan dia dan Chanyeol yang semakin mengerat.

Sungguh, Baekhyun takut dengan berbagai kemungkinan terburuk yang akan tuan Park keluarkan setelah mengetahui hubungan mereka.

3 detik..

7 detik..

15 detik..

Dan hampir 30 detik berlalu sejak tuan Park membuka suaranya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Ada apa dengan tuan Park? Kenapa dia diam saja? Apa dia sangat shock saat mendengar pengakuan mereka?

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang menatap tuan Park serius. Baekhyun kemudian ikut mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap tuan Park.

Lelaki paruh baya itu terlihat menutup matanya, sedangkan istrinya terlihat mengelus bahunya pelan.

Tuan Park tertawa tiba-tiba. "Astaga, kenapa kalian tegang sekali?"

"Appa?" Panggil Chanyeol lirih. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hahh.." Tuan park menghela nafas kemudian menatap mereka berdua. "Kalian itu masih muda, apa kalian sadar dengan apa yang telah kalian lakukan?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ahjusshi, aku mencintai Chanyeol, tolong ahjusshi jangan memarahi Chanyeol atau memukulnya. Kalau ahjusshi mau marah silahkan marahi aku saja sepuasnya, aku bersedia. Tetapi, kalau sampai ahjusshi menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol, aku tidak mau ahjusshi. Jadi kumohon biarkan kami bersama" Mohon Baekhyun dengan wajah melasnya yang begitu lucu. Chanyeol disampingnya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang terkesan polos itu.

Hening beberapa saat. Sampai Chanyeol sendiri gemas dengan tingkah ayahnya yang terlihat seperti mengulur-ulur waktu, membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertambah gugup saja.

"..baiklah kalau itu memang keputusan kalian" Ucap tuan Park.

Kelima orang yang ada diruangan itu menatap tuan Park dengan berbagai ekspresi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan wajah terkejut mereka tapi dengan kedua mata yang berbinar senang, nyonya Park dan Yoora-noona Chanyeol-tersenyum lega, sedangkan Yejin menatap tuan Park tidak percaya.

"Ahjusshi—apa yang kau katakan? Ahjusshi tidak serius kan?" Tanya Yejin cepat.

"Kurasa ucapanku tadi sudah cukup jelas" Jawab tuan Park santai sebelum menyeruput tehnya.

"Appa, jadi maksudmu kau merestui kami begitu? Appa tidak sedang bercanda kan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mata yang membulat.

"Iya, ahjusshi kau pasti hanya bercanda kan? Mana mungkin ahjusshi dengan mudah menerima hubungan seperti itu" Yejin berucap sambil tertawa, tawa yang jelas sekali terlihat dipaksakan. Karena dia tahu tuan Park adalah bukan orang yang suka bercanda apalagi dalam situasi yang cukup serius seperti sekarang ini.

"Ya, aku memang merestui mereka, dan aku sedang tidak bercanda" Jawab tuan Park tersenyum tipis.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghela nafas bersamaan. "Aku pikir appa akan menolak kami" Ucap Chanyeol.

Tuan Park terkekeh. "Mana mungkin appa menolak kebahagian anak appa sendiri, lagipula tadi itu aku hanya sedikit terkejut"

Baekhyun bahkan sampai berkedip beberapa kali melihatnya. Dia tidak menyangka dibalik sikap tegas tuan Park ternyata dia orang yang mempunyai pikiran yang terbuka dan cukup ramah. Baekhyun pikir, setelah dia dan Chanyeol mengatakan tentang hubungan mereka, beliau akan menolak hubungan mereka mentah-mentah.

Sekarang Baekhyun jadi teringat dengan pepatah yang sering diucapkan Kyungsoo padanya dan sering Baekhyun abaikan. Ternyata itu benar ada, bahwa janganlah kita menilai seseorang dari luarnya saja.

Yah, seperti yang terjadi pada tuan Park, ternyata dia tidak seburuk yang Baekhyun pikirkan.

"Terima kasih banyak ahjusshi telah mengizinkanku untuk tetap bersama Chanyeol!" Pekik Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya, dia mengacak surai Baekhyun gemas.

"Woah, selamat ya untuk kalian, aku turut senang" Ucap Yoora sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat datang dikeluarga Park, Baekhyun!" Pekik nyonya Park.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentuh. "Sekali lagi terima kasih kalian telah menerimaku dikeluarga ini" Ucapnya tulus.

"Appa harap kalian tidak menyesali keputusan kalian nanti"

"Tidak akan"

"Tunggu dulu!"

Semua yang ada diruangan itu menatap Yejin dengan bingung.

"Ada apa lagi Yejin-a?" Tanya nyonya Park sesabar mungkin.

Sejujurnya, semua anggota keluarga Park tidak terlalu suka dengan perempuan itu, apalagi mengingat sikapnya yang agak manja dan tidak sopan.

Kelakuan Yejin sangat berbeda dengan orangtuanya yang sangat baik dan sopan. Oleh karena itu keluarga Park masih menerima keberadaan perempuan itu, walaupun dengan terpaksa karena mereka masih menghargai orangtuanya.

"Ke-kenapa kalian semudah itu menerima mereka? Apa kalian tidak marah? Lelaki itu telah membuat Chanyeol menjadi gay! Dia pasti telah melakukan sesuatu pada Chanyeol" Tunjuk Yejin pada Baekhyun.

Enak saja dia bilang kalau Baekhyun-lah yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi gay, yang ada juga Chanyeol yang mengejar-ngejarnya sampai membuat Baekhyun juga ikut menjadi gay!

Kesabaran Baekhyun hampir habis. Dari tadi dia mencoba untuk tidak membalas perempuan itu karena dia masih menghargai keluarga Chanyeol, tapi semakin dibiarkan perempuan itu semakin berani menginjak-injak Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa direndahkan omong-omong.

Baru saja dia akan membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan perempuan itu, karena pada dasarnya Baekhyun itu orang yang tidak tahan menutup mulutnya terlalu lama apalagi jika ada yang mengajaknya adu mulut. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi Chanyeol lebih dahulu meraih wajahnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol protes tapi Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menatap Baekhyun tenang. Membuat Baekhyun pun akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengurungkan niatnya. Sabar Baek!

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan mau Chanyeol berhubungan dengan siapapun, asalkan itu bisa membuatnya bahagia dan dia bisa mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah dilakukannya, jadi kenapa tidak? Itu juga tidak merepotkanku" Ucap tuan Park tersenyum kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, membuat keduanya juga ikut menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tapi, tetap saja—"

Astaga, perempuan ini keras kepala sekali, batin semua yang ada diruangan itu dengan pemikiran yang sama.

"Intinya aku merestui mereka, dan sepertinya istriku dan anakku juga sependapat denganku. Kurasa aku sudah menjelaskannya sejelas mungkin, jadi kau pasti sudah mengerti kan Kim Yejin. Kuharap kau dapat mengharai keputusanku selaku kepala keluarga disini" Potong tuan Park dengan tegas membuat Yejin terdiam sambil menunduk.

Yejin menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak bisa membalas perkataan tuan Park lagi karena malu dan sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

Hah, rasakan itu! Batin Baekhyun menang.

Yejin kemudian mengangkat kepalanya sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya yang membuat Baekhyun muak.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti ahjusshi" Ucapnya dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal diatas pahanya.

Ah, sepertinya perempuan itu masih tidak rela dengan keputusan tuan Park yang merestui hubungan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun.

Tapi, siapa yang peduli?

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap kosong kearah langit yang terlihat melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Hari ini hari minggu, minggu yang cukup cerah. Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bermalas-malasan diranjangnya.

Sudah lewat beberapa hari sejak dia dan Chanyeol mengakui hubungan mereka dihadapan keluarga Park. Dan sampai saat ini Baekhyun masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi hari itu. Keluarga Park, terutama ayah Chanyeol, bagaimana dia yang dengan mudahnya merestui hubungan mereka, yah walaupun pada awalnya tuan Park sempat membuatnya takut.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Perasaan Baekhyun menjadi campur aduk saat itu. Dia menghela nafas sambil menutup kedua matanya.

BRUK

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat merasakan beban disebelahnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung yang sedang berbaring sambil nyengir kearahnya.

"Eoh?"

Baekhyun berkedip, dia meneliti penampilan Taehyung. Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari penampilan adiknya itu.

Taehyung berkedik-kedip. "Hyung! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu padamu"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Ah, dia baru sadar sekarang. "Wow"

"Apanya yang 'wow' hyung?"

"Tae, kau mengganti warna rambumu lagi? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memainkan helaian lembut surai Taehyung yang dulunya berwarna merah kini berubah menjadi pirang.

"Huh, apa karena terlalu sibuk berpacaran dengan Chanyeol hyung hingga kau tidak menyadari aku mengganti warna rambutku, ini bahkan sudah beberapa hari yang lalu.." Cibir Taehyung.

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Taehyung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ah, aku hampir lupa!"

"Ada apa sih Tae? Semangat sekali"

"Hyung, sebenarnya Kookie, eum.." Taehyung menggantung kalimatnya sambil tersenyum jahil. Membuat Baekhyun penasaran saja.

"Kemarin dia menembakku!" Pekik Taehyung senang.

"Apa? Dia menembakkmu? Tapi kau masih hidup?" Tanya Baekhyun pura-pura terkejut.

Taehyung langsung meringis. "Ish, maksudnya bukan menembak dalam arti sungguhan hyung~ masa kau tidak mengerti sih.."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Maaf, maaf, hyung bercanda. Kau jawab apa setelah dia menembakmu huh?"

"Oh itu, te-tentu saja aku menjawab iya. Aku kan menyukai Kookie juga!" Jawab Taehyung senang dengan wajah yang merona.

"Ahh~ sudah hyung duga"

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Ya tentu saja, terlihat sekali kalau kau juga menyukainya TaeTae" Jawab Baekhyun gemas sedangkan Taehyung hanya nyengir.

"Hmm..Tae, ingin tahu tidak?"

"Apanya?" Taehyung menatap Baekhyun sambil berkedip. Tidak mengerti.

"Kau orang pertama yang aku beritahu tentang ini"

"Iya hyung, apa? Cepat katakan!" Pekik Taehyung gemas.

"Kemarin Chanyeol mengajakku menemui keluarga.."

"Benarkah? Lalu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu. "Eum, Chanyeol meminta pada keluarganya untuk merestui hubungan kami"

"Woah, benarkah?! Secepat itu? Bagaimana tanggapan keluarga Chanyeol hyung? Apa mereka merestui kalian? Tanya Taehyung penasaran.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk, membuat Taehyung ikut melebarkan senyumannya juga.

"Ah, syukurlah kalau mereka bisa menerima kalian. Aku turut senang" Ucapnya lega.

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu bersandar diheadboard ranjang sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Memasang pose sok berpikir.

Taehyung nyengir sambil mengikuti Baekhyun. "Hyung, apa kau serius dengan Chanyeol hyung?"

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Te-tentu saja aku serius dengannya. Kau tahukan, aku bukan orang yang suka main-main" Jawab Baekhyun sedikit gugup. Tenang saja, dia memang serius kok dengan Chanyeol.

"Hmm..baguslah kalau begitu"

"Tapi Tae, kemarin ada seorang perempuan dirumah Chanyeol, dan sepertinya dia cukup dekat dengan keluarga Chanyeol, atau tidak?" Ucapnya tidak yakin. "Tapi sayang sekali sikapnya itu sangat membuatku muak, dia cari muka sekali dihadapan Chanyeol" Cibir Baekhyun sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Huh, benarkah? Apa mungkin dia menyukai Chanyeol hyung juga, hyung?"

"Entahlah! Yang pasti perempuan itu sangat menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan malas pada Chanyeol yang berlari kearahnya. Omong-omong dia tidak berangkat kesekolah bersama Chanyeol.

"Pagi Baek!" Seru Chanyeol semangat. Memberikan satu ciuman singkat dipipi pacar manisnya itu.

"Hai, Baekhyun!"

Ah, jangan lupakan perempuan yang selalu mengekori Chanyeol belakangan ini. Alasan utama mengapa beberapa hari ini Baekhyun tidak berangkat kesekolah bersama Chanyeol. Mengingat itu sungguh membuat mood Baekhyun hancur.

"Hmm.."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba meraih wajah Chanyeol dan mencium bibirnya cukup lama, bahkan Baekhyun sempat melumat bibir Chanyeol sebelum dia mengakhiri morning kiss-nya.

Baekhyun menatap Yejin sambil menjilat bibirnya yang sedikit basah. Dia sengaja melakukan itu dihadapan Yejin, bahkan Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi dengan mereka yang menjadi bahan tontonan murid yang kebetulan berada disekitar mereka.

Sedangkan Yejin hanya bisa membulatkan matanya melihat pemandangan itu. Dia meremas tali tasnya menahan emosi. Dia sangat cemburu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya karena mendapatkan ciuman dadakan dari Baekhyun. Tapi setelah itu, lelaki tinggi itu langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Hai, noona" Baekhyun kini menyeringai.

"Wah, kau berani sekali ya?" Tanya Yejin kembali menunjukkan raut wajah polosnya.

Perempuan itu selalu memasang wajah innocent jika dihadapan Chanyeol, seolah dia tidak ada beban hidup sama sekali. Dasar muka dua!

Ugh, sekali lagi mengingat hal itu kembali membuat Baekhyun mengumpati Yejin dalam hati.

"Tentu saja aku berani, Chanyeol kan pacarku, jadi aku berhak menciumnya sesukaku" Jawab Baekhyun penuh penekanan. "Ah, Chanyeol ayo kita kekelas!" Ucap Baekhyun sambik menarik lengan Chanyeol dengan sedikit kesal.

Setiap Baekhyun bertemu dengan Yejin, pasti bawaannya selalu ingin emosi. Mengingat perempuan itu yang dengan terang-terangan mendekati pacarnya. Dasar perusak hubungan orang!

"Baek, tunggu—"

Biar saja, Baekhyun tidak peduli. Saat ini dia sangat kesal dengan Yejin, Chanyeol juga!

Kenapa pacarnya diam saja ditempeli oleh Yejin begitu. Bahkan dia lebih memilih berangkat kesekolah bersama perempuan itu daripada bersama Baekhyun yang tidak lain adalah pacarnya sendiri.

Kekesalan Baekhyun bertambah saat lelaki tinggi itu memberi tahunya bahwa sebenarnya Yejin itu adalah orang yang Chanyeol sukai waktu dia masih dikelas tujuh dulu.

Chanyeol sempat menyatakan perasaannya, tapi dia ditolak. Dan sekarang, Yejin malah berbalik mendekati Chanyeol. Apa mungkin Yejin menyukainya ya?

Ya ampun, kenapa Chanyeol begitu lambat? Tentu saja Yejin menyukaimu Yeol! Sudah jelas sekali, anak kecil-pun tahu kalau perempuan itu pasti menyukaimu!

Eh, untung saja Chanyeol bilang dia sekarang tidak menyukainya lagi. Tentu saja, kalau tidak buat apa dia susah-susah mengejar Baekhyun selama ini? Baekhyun sangat bersyukur akan hal itu!

Tapi, kalau Yejin terus begitu pada Chanyeol, tentu saja Baekhyun merasa kesal..

Baekhyun kembali berdecih saat melihat Yejin juga mengikuti mereka. Pasti perempuan itu akan ikut kekelasnya lagi untuk mendekati Chanyeol dan tidak akan kembali kekelasnya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Berbeda kelas seperti ini saja Yejin sering sekali mendekati Chanyeol, apalagi kalau mereka sekelas? Pasti sepanjang jam pelajaran dia tidak mau beranjak dari sisi Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, siapa perempuan yang terus mengikuti Chanyeol itu?" Tanya Luhan Penasaran.

"Tidak tahu, jangan tanya aku!" Jawabnya ketus.

Luhan menatap Lay dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Baek, sepertinya perempuan itu menyukai Chanyeol—"

"Berhenti membicarakan perempuan itu padaku!" Ucap Baekhyun cukup keras.

Luhan, Lay dan Kyungsoo bahkan sampai meringis mendengr suara melengkingnya. Seisi kelas, termasuk Chanyeol melihat kearahnya dengan bingung.

"Sudah, jangan mengajaknya bicara lagi. Sepertinya mood Baek hyung sedang buruk.." Bisik Kyungsoo yang langsung diangguki oleh kedua hyung-nya.

Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung pun Baekhyun terus saja merengut. Bahkan sms dari Chanyeol dia abaikan.

Baekhyun sangat kesal dengan kedua orang itu! Yejin yang terus mengikuti Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang terlihat tidak menolak saat didekati.

Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun itu sangat panas, dia sangat cemburu!

"Baek, sayang, kau marah padaku eum?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun.

Tidak tahan juga dia sejak tadi pagi Baekhyun terus mengabaikannya. Setelah bel istirahat kedua berbunyi Chanyeol langsung saja menarik pacarnya itu dan membawanya keatap untuk diajak bicara.

Baekhyun yang masih kesal hanya mengikuti dengan terpaksa, berontak pun percuma. Dia tidak akan menang melawan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun hanya membuang muka sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Chanyeol itu, sudah tahu Baekhyun marah masih saja bertanya, tidak peka atau bagaimana?

"Kau marah padaku karena Yejin?" Tebak Chanyeol tersenyum geli. Baekhyun yang dalam mode seperti ini sungguh terlihat manis dimatanya, walaupun sedikit menyusahkan.

Baekhyun meliriknya beberapa detik, kemudian kembali membuang muka sambil mendengus. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut karena kesal. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, dia maju selangkah membuat tubuh mereka berdua semakin dekat, dan Baekhyun terlihat tidak peduli.

"Yah, kenapa kau jadi marah begini sih? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku sudah tidak menyukai Yejin noona lagi?"

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka! Perempuan itu mendekatimu terus dengan terang-terangan dihadapanku, bagaimana aku tidak kesal"

"Baek, Yejin noona memang begitu—"

"Lihat kau malah membelanya? Kau harus mengatakan padanya agar tidak mendekatimu lagi Yeol, kalau diam saja dia akan semakin gencar mendekatimu, kau harus tegas padanya! Kau bahkan lebih memilih berangkat bersamanya daripada aku" Tuding Baekhyun sambil menatapnya tajam.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu? Aku melakukan itu hanya untuk menolong Kim ahjusshi Baek. Bersabarlah, setelah Kim ahjusshi tidak sibuk dia yang akan mengantar Yejin noona nanti"

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka" Balas Baekhyun tidak mau kalah. Terserah kalau ada yang menyebutnya egois atau posesif, dia tidak peduli.

"Yah, Baek aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kumohon jangan marah ne? Aku juga tidak suka melakukan itu"

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja saat perempuan itu mendekatimu? Kau tidak menolaknya"Ucap Baekhyun ketus. Ugh, Baekhyun malas sekali menyebut nama Yejin.

Lihatlah, sepertinya ada yang sanga cemburu disini. Baru kali ini Baekhyun menunjukkan rasa cemburunya terang-terangan dihadapan Chanyeol walaupun dia tidak mau mengakuinya, dasar tsundare.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak menolaknya, aku bakan sudah mengatakan padanya berkali-kali agar berhenti mendekatiku. Tapi yah, Yejin noona memang keras kepala" Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Bernarkah?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tentu saja sayang~" Dia memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun cepat. Pacarnya itu terlihat kesal, dia mengusap bibirnya dengan cepat.

"Kenapa dihapus Baek?"

"Jangan cium-cium, aku masih marah padamu!" Bentaknya.

Chanyeol kembali tertawa. Membuat Baekhyun merengut. Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil sambil menciumi puncak kepalanya gemas.

Baekhyun, katanya marah tapi dipeluk tidak menolak. Yah, itu karena Baekhyun memang begitu menyukai pelukkan hangat Chanyeol. Dia tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Jangan marah lagi ne? Maafkan aku kalau itu membuatmu cemburu" Ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakkan dagunya diceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang cemburu? Aku tidak cemburu!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Iya, iya, kau tidak cemburu. Jadi, tolong maafkan aku~" Rengek Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan aegyo-nya dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Tidak cocok, Yeol!" Baekhyun menahan tawanya.

"Aku tidak peduli asalkan kau mau memaafkanku"

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan memaafkanmu dan juga hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu"

"Benarkah?!"

"Hmm..aku akan memaafkanmu asalkan kau tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan perempuan itu lagi!"

"Baiklah, ak—"

"Jangan berbicara padanya juga!"

"Iya say—"

"Jangan mengabaikanku demi perempuan itu!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengabaikan pacarnya itu. "Baekhyun.."

"Dan yang terakhir jangan membuatku kesal, kalau kau melakukannya aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu lagi!" Ucapnya kekanakan.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan melakukannya demi pacar manisku ini. Aku akan berusaha untuk melakukan apa yang kau katakan" Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengacak surai Baekhyun. Pacarnya ini, kalau sedang marah dia terlihat manis sekali, membuat Chanyeol gemas saja.

"Yah, aku tidak manis!"

"Ya, kau tidak manis tapi cantik. Sudahlah, jangan marah lagi ne? Sekarang aku ingin memelukmu, aku sangat merindukan lelaki kecil manisku ini.." Balas Chanyeol tertawa. Dia kembali menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk memeluknya.

"Aish, kau ini—"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya telak.

"Chanh—"

Chanyeol tersenyum diantara pagutan mereka. Walaupun Baekhyun sempat terkejut namun akhirnya dia malah terhanyut dan menikmati ciuman Chanyeol. Beberapa menit setelahnya Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol ketika merasakan paru-parunya mulai sesak.

"Sudah tidak marah lagi kan?" Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan mereka dan menatap Baekhyun penuh cinta. Chanyeol merengkuh wajah Baekhyun yang merengut namun dengan pipi yang merona.

"Hum.."

Chanyeol terkekeh. Baekhyun yang malu seperti ini sungguh menggemaskan. Ah, sudah berapa kali dia menyebut pacarnya ini manis dan menggemaskan? Yang jelas, Chanyeol tidak pernah bosan mengatakannya.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu Baek, tidak ada yang lain, kaulah masa depanku.." Bisik Chanyeol sebelum dia mencium dahi Baekhyun lembut dan penuh sayang.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Hm, aku juga" Balasnya sambil memeluk pinggang Chanyeol.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, seseorang dibalik celah pintu atap yang sedikit terbuka menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sudah tidak adakah perasaanmu sedikitpun untukku, Chanyeol?" Gumam orang itu sebelum dia beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Esok harinya Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol sudah menunggunya didepan rumah sambil tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya sambil menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Tumben menjemputku?"

Chanyeol merengut. "Kau tidak suka kujemput?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Bukan begitu maksudku, biasanya kau menjemput cinta pertamamu itu"

"Kau sensitif sekali jika sudah menyangkut Yejin noona. Sebenarnya dia tidak seburuk itu Baek, hanya saja sifatnya itu.."

"Memang aku peduli?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Yasudah kalau begitu ayo cepat naik, nanti kita terlambat" Ajaknya.

Baekhyun hanya bergumam dengan malas dan langsung menduduki jok belakang motor Chanyeol.

"Peluk pinggangku kalau kau tidak ingin terbawa angin sayang~"

"Iya, berisik!"

Chanyeol tertawa dari balik helmnya saat merasakan kedua tangan Baekhyun memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

.

.

.

Ini sedikit aneh menurut Baekhyun. Pasalnya sejak tadi pagi dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Yejin disekitarnya. Bukannya Baekhyun peduli, dia hanya penasaran..

Oh, bukankah itu bagus?

"Yeol, kemana fan fanatikmu itu? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi pagi"

Nah kan, akhirnya Baekhyun bertanya juga karena terlalu penasaran.

"Yejin noona maksudmu? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tadi pagi juga dia tidak minta jemput. Ah, bukankah bagus kalau tidak ada dia? Kita jadi bebas berduaan, tidak ada pengganggu lagi. Begitukan yang kau mau?" Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda.

Baekhyun langsung saja memukul kepala pacarnya itu dengan punuh sayang. "Mesum, apa diotakmu itu hanya ada hal-hal mesum eoh?!"

"Kejamnya.." Chanyeol meringis sambil mengusap bekas pukulan Baekhyun. Lumayan sakit omong-omong.

Sepulang sekolah Baekhyun menmukan selembar surat dilokernya. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat tidak menemukan nama sipengirim surat. Karena penasaran, dia memutuskan untuk mengambil surat itu, bermaksud untuk membacanya dirumah.

BRUK

"Ahh~"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan ranjang Baekhyun" Gumam Chanyeol sambil berguling-guling.

Chanyeol senang akhirnya Barkhyun mengizinkannya untuk bermalam dirumahnya, kebetulan sekali besok hari minggu. Padahal sebelumnya Baekhyun selalu menolak jika lelaki tinggi itu ingin menginap dirumahnya.

Chanyeol bilang tidak adil jika Baekhyun saja sering menginap diapartemennya, sedang dia tidak pernah sekalipun menginap dirumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri jadi tidak tega untuk menolak kali ini, apalagi Chanyeol memohon dengan wajah yang membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menolaknya karena kasihan.

"Yah, berhentilah berguling! Kau membuat ranjangku berantakan!" Marah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol nyengir. "Baek, sini" Suruhnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol denga malas.

Baru saja Baekhyun sampai disisi ranjang, Chanyeol sudah menarik tangannya hingga membuat tubuhnya jatuh menimpa tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Tepat saat itu, pintu kamarnya yang ternyata tidak terkunci terbuka.

"Hyung, apa kau pu—ah!"

Taehyung membulatkan mata dan mulutnya melihat posisi hyung dan pacarya yang cukup mencurigakan.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian. Silahkan dilanjutkan!"

"Yah, Tae, ini tid—"

Terlambat, Taehyung sudah keburu menutup pintunya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

"Anak itu pasti salah paham, pasti dia pikir kita akan melakukan sesutu yang tidak-tidak"

"Biar saja, bukankah kita memang aka melakukanya?" Tanya Chanyeol menyeringai.

Baekhyun memukul bahunya. "Lepaskan aku bodoh, kau membuat tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Asal kau tahu saja, Taehyung itu tukang adu, kau mau dia melaporkan yang tidak-tidak tentang kita pada orang tuaku?" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukkan Chanyeol.

"Biarkan saja, aku yakin orang tuamu akan mengerti" Balas Chanyeol sambil menciumi leher Baekhyun.

"Yah, hentikan itu—ah! Yeol, kau malah menggigitnya?!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Jangan berisik sayang..atau memang ingin orang tuamu datang dan melihat apa yang sedang kita lakukan?" Bisik Chanyeol.

"Ughh..sialan kau"

Chanyeol terkekeh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

* * *

Sempat juga update, btw ini aku ngetiknya nyicil lohh.. Adakah yg masih ingat sama ff ini atau masih adakah yg ngebaca? #gaadaaa

Sumpah sibuk bgt di rl, sampai ini ff terlantar hampir sebulan lebih T.T

Maaf klo ada yg nungguin ini ff updatenya lama bgt #deepbow

Last, semoga msih ada yg berkenan kasih review~ :'D


End file.
